


Pet Me Too

by breezyshoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Viktor, Employee to Friends to Lovers, Eventual relationship, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Petsitter AU, Smitten Viktor, lots of texting, oblivious yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyshoe/pseuds/breezyshoe
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has fallen head over heels for Katsuki Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri just wants to be the best pet sitter Makkachin has ever had!





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor Nikiforov would have to wholeheartedly agree with Yuri that he was indeed ‘stupid’.

 

Here he was, for the umpteenth time, fixing his hair just right. He had changed once, twice, seven times. Casual, semi-casual, formal [semi-casual-formal mix?]. He had done it all until he found himself back in his first outfit, some nice slacks and v-neck sweater. So. Very. Simple.

 

“Ahhh I need to change!” Viktor whined and shielded the mirror with his hand to not look at the disaster in front of him. He had come to the conclusion of trying out the ‘plain jane’ role but he just looked so lazy, so unkept! 

 

Makkachin yawned at his side, all interest in his owner constant fashion swaps becoming a common sight.

 

Viktor snapped his fingers suddenly. “Maybe something darker, cooler. Ah, bad boy. Maybe like Yuri? No no, he’s more of an aggressive kitty than anything.” He grumbled and groaned once more, he ran his hands frustratedly though his hair. 

 

Of course knocking came next once Viktor realized he had ruined a full hour of hair spray and brush tricks to style his just right. He was sure his soul had left his body for a second, his life flashed before his eyes..! Ah, so that’s where he had left that medal..

 

Makkachin gave a deep bark, he clawed at the front door with much enthusiasm. 

 

Viktor innely panicked as he approached the door. He wondered if he could pretend he wasn’t home? 

 

“Viktor...? ... Viktor?” 

 

“Yes, I’m coming!” He called out and then promptly smacked his hand onto his forehead. That one chance of escape had flew out the window! 

 

Makkachin barked again, this time more impatient. His tail wagged and he turned to his owner who mimicked the walking dead. 

 

Viktor glanced at the small mirror by the door and quickly patted at his hair to scavenge some kind of appeal. It only made it worse of course. Was this karma? Was this because he had forgotten to pick up Yuri last Wednesday during a rainstorm? But he had ended up spending so much quality time with his friend from the skating rink, so that should be a good thing! He should get good karma points for that!

 

“Viktor?” The voice now sounded concerned. 

 

“Ah, yes!” He hadn’t realized he had been staring at the knob for who knows how long. He breathed and opened the door after a quick flick of the lock.

 

The Japanese man blinked at him a moment, searching him over with strong concern before relief flashed through his eyes.  He couldn’t even cough out another word once Makkachin had squeezed through the entry and tackled the man down with sheer happiness. 

 

That rustled out a giggle from Viktor as he watched the display, fondness bright in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry I took so long to get to the door, Yuuri. I uh, organizing a bit!” A terrible lie but Yuuri seemed to not hear him, his attention completely on Makkachin. 

 

“Makkachin, I missed you.” Yuuri cooed and rubbed just the right spot behind the canine’s ear. He turned to Viktor expectantly, a smile in place and glasses slightly askew from the tackle. 

 

Viktor was sure Cupid had fired more than one arrow through his heart. 

 

Yuuri’s expectant expression dipped into slight confusion and curiosity after a long moment. “Uh.. Viktor?”

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” He said in a slight daze.

 

“Uh.. the leash?” Yuuri blinked.

 

“What leash?” Viktor parroted a moment before remembering exactly why Yuuri was there in the first place. “Oh, the leash!” He gave a forced and loud laugh as he moved back inside his apartment and soon returned with item. 

 

Yuuri now stood, shifting his backpack on his back properly and took the leash thankfully. “Have a good day at work, Viktor.” He smiled down to the dog who barked at his owner. 

 

Viktor nodded and reached out to pet Makkachin. “Be good for Yuuri, Makkachin! See you two later!”

 

Yuuri leaned down a moment to hook on the leash to the collar and they were off. Viktor watched and sighed. He stepped back into the apartment and shut the door. He pressed his forehead on the cool wood and sighed again. 

 

“Plain Jane doesn’t work either.” He whined quietly.

 

“ _ Where the FUCK are you!? You’re the shittiest coach ever!” _

 

Viktor jolted in surprise at the sudden sound of Yuri. What? He peeked down the hall to see that it was his answering machine. He must have turned off the phone ringer again. He took a quick check at the wall clock and whistled. He was half an hour late. He had forgotten he changed practice to earlier times to give Yuri more space for improvement, every little second counted. But he refused to make Yuuri feel guilty for making him late to work. 

 

_ “I know you’re there with that katsu-whatever! Katsubowl?? FUCK HIM.” _

 

“I’m trying.” Viktor mumbled and grabbed his things. He headed out just as the machine ended Yuri’s rants.

 

It had been a grand total of three, almost four, weeks since Yuuri had become his official pet sitter. And within that small time frame could Viktor say he had been royally screwed since day one of meeting Katsuki Yuuri.

 

His previous petsitter had retired. She was in her late 50s now, her love for dogs was strong but her growing knee pain became a constant reminder it was time to settle down. She had been with Viktor and Makkachin for so long that it felt so out of place to be looking up a new sitter. Every time he’d look at a new profile, he’d expect her to pop out of nowhere and whack him upside the head for even thinking of replacing her.

 

He guessed because of how fond he had been of her and how much time and love she had put into her days with Makkachin that he had become very picky. Each candidate was okay but not good enough. They all would say the same thing in different words: Experienced with numerous dogs, cares fondly for cute animals, Say No to PETA! They all seemed so.. Boring. 

 

“Uh.. excuse me..”

 

And this one? Currently working on inventing rice-only dog food.

 

“Excuse me...? Sir?”

 

This one obviously was doing it for the money from the specified scheduling. Where was the love and affection?

 

“S-sir!”

 

Viktor looked up from his phone and glanced over to see what the commotion wa-- “Makkachin!?” Viktor gapped once he realized his companion had fled his side and now sat quite happily on the man next to him. Wait, where had he come from?

 

Since it was his day off he had decided to take Makkachin to the park for a bit of quality time. After a nice long walk around the park, he had settled on a bench for a moment to check for any new updates on sitters. He couldn’t bring Makkachin to the rink again or Yuri would kill him. Obviously the boy just refused to admit how giddy he’d get whenever Makkachin would lick at him for attention. With Makkachin begging for attention, how could Yuri refuse? But that usually lead to the practice time being axed in half and Yuri blaming Viktor for trying to sabotage him.

 

Now his overly-affectionate poodle nuzzled against a very confused man who looked to be a jogger from his clothing. His cheeks and nose were flustered possibly from the early autumn breeze or from sheer embarrassment, either way it fit him so well. 

 

“Makkachin! You can’t jump on random people!” Viktor stood quickly and shooed the pooch off the man’s lap. “I’m very sorry. He is just too friendly sometimes.” He laughed sheepishly.

 

The man seemed relieved to be freed but then gave a bright smile in return, shaking his head. “No no it’s fine, I uh, just didn’t know if it was fine to pet him or not? I know some owners don’t like that.” His eyes were on Makkachin again, his hands twitched. Viktor could tell he was hoping for an Okay.

 

“It’s perfectly fi--” The words didn’t even leave his lips before the man was on his knees, gently rubbing Makkachin’s head.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Makkachin,” he smiled brighter, “I’m Yuuri.”

 

Makkachin’s tail wagged and immediately began to lick at his new companion with much joy. Yuuri’s smile seemed to grow double the size and gave a faint laugh. 

 

“How cute..” Viktor uttered in his native tongue.

 

“Huh?” Yuuri glanced up, eyebrows scrunched as he tried to process what had been said.

 

“M-Makkachin, I haven’t seen him this excited with someone else in awhile. Yuuri was it? Haha, how interesting! We know another Yuri, well I’m his mentor..” Oh god he was rambling. The Viktor Nikiforov was rambling and sweating pretty heavily in his coat all of a sudden.

 

Yuuri stared a minute longer and gave a soft laugh. “Oh really? What a small world.” Yuuri stood up and gave a content sigh. “Thank you though, I used to have a poodle myself. He looks just like him that I couldn’t help myself.” He rubbed his head sheepishly. 

 

“Oh really?” Viktor’s eyebrows shot up as an idea shot through him. No. He couldn’t just randomly ask a stranger to be his pet sitter. No matter how attracted he definitely was to him, he still couldn’t trust his beloved Makkachin to somehow he knew nothing of. But maybe he could ask advice at least?

 

“Have you ever had a pet sitter before? I’m currently looking for one and having some trouble?” He asked.

 

Yuuri tilted his head as he thought it over and then shook his head. “No.. sorry. I used to take care of my Vicchan or my family would if I were busy with classes.” 

 

Vicchan? How adorable.

 

“I’m really sorry, um, maybe you can try and ask the dog owners at the local parks? They might be more helpful than me.” Yuuri frowned slightly as waves of guilt seem to reek from his body.

 

“No no it’s fine! I’ll just keep searching, thank you!” Viktor gave him his best dazzling smile to calm his nerves. Though it seemed to do the opposite, the guilt was gone but his face was bright red. Oh no, shouldn’t he feel awful for actually being happy by such a reaction? This was a good reaction right? A slight interest in him?

 

“N-no problem.” Yuuri’s voice cracked which only made his rosy cheeks worse.

 

Before awkward silence had a chance to present its ugly head, Makkachin bumped his nose into Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri moved his hand on impulse to rub the dog’s head and smile fondly.

 

“I hope you find a good sitter for him--”

 

“Are you interested in a date?”

 

Awkward silence settled itself pridefully in its throne. 

 

Yuuri stared as a range of emotions surged through him - Confusion, panic, embarrassment. 

 

Viktor mirrored the same expressions. 

 

“I-I mean! A business date! To uh, get to know one another? You said you’ve handle poodles before? So I um, assumed it would be good to get to see if you would have.. Uh... the qualifications to become a sitter? I-I would like to get to know you, I mean! Haha... ha?” He tried to come off cool but knew he looked and sound like a mess. 

 

Yuuri on the other hand didn’t seem to see it that way, or chose not to. 

 

“O-oh that’s what.. You mean. Uh. I, I’m not the best..! I mean I do know how to work with poodles well but... I uh... I mean, I have the time.. Just..” Yuuri cleared his throat.

 

“Then.. if you’re interested later on, call me..?” Viktor held up his phone. “You don’t have to of course. I just think Makkachin likes you so much already and you know the saying of how animals and children can tell a good person right away.” At least that came off easier since it was true. Makkachin was always a good judge of character. He would go to those who he knew had a good heart and ignore those who didn’t.

 

Yuuri grew quiet before he smiled down to Makkachin. “If.. he wouldn’t mind me.. I mean,” he caught himself, “I would uh.. Like the interview sometime. I do have a lot of time on my hands.” 

 

“Great!” Viktor held out his phone to Yuuri who jumped a bit at the sudden movement. “Your number please?”

 

Yuuri chewed his lip as he took hold of the device, taking his time to type in his contact information and handed it back over. “.. also.. Uh..” He started.

 

“Hm?” Viktor looked at his phone as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

 

“You never told me.. Your name?”

 

“.. Oh.. Oh!” How embarrassing! “I’m Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you then, Viktor.” Yuuri said with a shy smile. 

 

Viktor made a sudden choking noise and leaned over to grip the bench in support. He could hear Yuuri’s panicked voice and a hand rubbed at his back quickly.

 

Oh god, Cupid just shot him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 1, 2, and 3.

Sometimes when Viktor would come home it would either be Scenario 1 or Scenario 2. 

 

Scenario 1 was Yuuri leaving immediately after Viktor’s return. Well maybe ten minutes later since Makkachin would refuse to let him escape. At first Viktor had assumed Yuri was impatient to leave and became sad over the ordeal. He hadn’t meant to voice it one evening when he brought home some take-out for them to enjoy together.

 

“Oh I’m sorry Viktor, it smells delicious but I have to go now.”

 

“Why? Are you tired of us already?” The words had just tumbled out.

 

Yuuri froze and swirled up, eyes widened in shock. “What? Never! I’d really love to stay but I have to help my friends, remember?”

 

Viktor could only offer a blank expression which Yuuri shook his head at. It didn’t take long to learn how bad the man’s memory was. 

 

“On weekends it gets busier at their workplace, especially around this time. I help them?” He said slowly, hoping it would jog some part of Viktor’s memory which it did. He remembered bits and pieces of it only because when Yuuri had been telling him about it, he had been more focused on how close they were and if he had just moved an inch closer their knees could be touching.

 

“Oh.. oh, right! Ah, how embarrassing, I apologize for jumping to conclusions!” Viktor looked away, shame was very evident.

 

“No no it’s fine, but please never think I’m tired of you guys.” He smiled. “Especially you.”

 

Viktor stiffened, his face burning red. “R-Really..?” He turned to face him... only to see Yuuri on his knees, hugging Makkachin. 

 

“I’ll never be tired of you, Makkachin. I wish I could take you with me.” He cooed.

 

Viktor sulked on the side. Of course that had been aimed at Makkachin. Yuuri wasn’t a very confident fellow from what he had learned so far. Why would he say something so daring and romantic to him of all people? He sighed loudly by mistake.

 

“Ah,” Viktor locked eyes with Yuuri who seemed to notice his change in demeanor, “Y... you too, Viktor.” He mumbled shyly, averting eye contact immediately. “I wouldn’t get tired of you either.”

 

Viktor was sure he had a heart attack. 

 

Scenario 2 was Viktor’s favorite, when Yuuri had time to spare with them. He would still keep a type of distance between them but it was always fun to watch him play the game of sometimes breaking the line of a business relationship.

 

One evening when he had returned very late, traffic and Yuri managing to demand another hour of extra practice, had drained him. He didn’t even have the strength to stop for take out.

 

Once inside his apartment was he greeted by the scent of cooking. He felt like he floated to the kitchen only to see the most domestic scene in his life. 

 

Yuuri seemed to had just finished cooking and was in the middle of setting the table. Makkachin was at his feet to follow his every movement. Yuuri would smile and give the canine a gentle pet on the head before focusing on filling the plates properly. He still had on Viktor’s apron, too. 

 

“.. I’m home.” Viktor uttered. 

 

Yuuri looked up in slight surprise. “Welcome home, Viktor! I thought you’d be hungry,” he rubbed his head, “I was watching the news and I heard about the traffic jams.. Kind of had a feeling you’d just come back starving after all of that.” 

 

“I am.” Viktor moved to the table to look at the spread. Everything looked so good! “Wow Yuuri, this is amazing! Let me go wash up!” 

 

He pecked Yuuri’s cheek and skipped off to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. He hummed as he changed into something more casual and just as he finished putting on his shirt did he realize his actions from exactly four minutes ago.

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

 

Did he..

 

He rushed back to the kitchen. 

 

Yuuri was still there but now seated, hand to cheek, face red. He gave a shy glance to Viktor’s return and quickly dropped his hand to his lap. “Uh- t-the food..” He mumbled and began to stuff his own mouth before he could make it any worse.

 

Makkachin moved to sit by Viktor’s chair once his owner had finally moved to be seated. Viktor scooted his chair a bit closer to the table, his kneecaps accidentally brushing against Yuuri’s. He felt a slight jolt and was prepared for Yuuri to jump up and excuse himself, but the man simply swallowed and looked up to him. 

 

“So.. how is Yuri..? Did he finally land the quadruple flip?” If he had been anyone else, Viktor would assume he was just bringing up something randomly to rid of the awkward silence. But with Yuuri, he knew he had actual interest in the topic. It was charming and endearing.

 

“He’s getting there but has a long way to go. His pride is a great part of his skating but it can be a downfall when it comes to not listening to your coach’s advice.” Viktor sighed and felt himself relaxing now. 

 

Yuuri laughed. “Well telling him to ‘feel the spin’s embrace’ can be a bit confusing.”

 

“Hey now, I think that’s a great way to explain it! Once you get into the curl, you just let your body go and follow the path shaped out before you!” He was trying to sound serious but the look of pure amusement on Yuuri’s face made it so hard too. He never felt this bubbly before.

 

“Your romanticism is going to ruin him.” Yuuri teased.

 

“It will make him grow strong!” Viktor countered.

 

Yuuri hummed as he paused in mid bite of a steamed vegetable. He gazed at Viktor, a brief spark of playfulness was seen. “Well that’s true, you grew up pretty great.” He chomped down on the broccoli.

 

Viktor was proud that this time he was able to keep his cool while on the inside he was blushing like a schoolchild. 

 

Scenario 3 had been something way unexpected and soon became Viktor’s top favorite of them all.

 

After taking a small bathroom break, small being twenty minutes of surfing social media and disappointed pouting at Yuuri’s lack of responses to his texts, Viktor had returned to the rink to find that Yuri was on the ice with Yuuri. He gaped at the sight, when had the man come in? He glanced around before spotting Makkachin next to the bench, taking a small nap. What was going on?

 

“No, like THIS.” Yuri’s exasperated voice echoed. Viktor watched as Yuri shot down the ice and turned to do a double toe loop, making the landing perfectly. 

 

Yuuri watched in silence before making his way round the rink and performing the same move, though with a small stumble to his landing. He flailed his arms a bit until he was able to balance himself. 

 

“You suck.” Yuri rolled his eyes but Viktor could see the spark of enjoyment in the boy’s expression. 

 

Yuuri just simply laughed and went to try again. 

 

Viktor took off his skate guards and made his way to Yuri who gave him an obvious glare for ditching for so long. “Why is Yuuri on the ice?” He asked, blinking owlishly. 

 

“Well he WAS waiting for you to come back from hiding and got bored. He started trying to give me pointers,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “so I told him to come show me what he got.” He watched the Japanese man yet again miss the landing and try again, still not noticing Viktor’s return. “I didn’t know he could really skate, though.” He mumbled.

 

Yuuri jumped and spun before making face contact with the rink barrier.

 

“Nevermind, he fucking sucks.” Yuri stared in disbelief while Viktor let out a panicked yelp and rushed to check on the man.

 

Yuuri let himself glide backwards as he rubbed his bruised nose. 

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, are you alright?” Viktor grabbed onto his shoulder to keep him from sliding off further.

 

“Uh, yeah, I think so?” Yuuri pressed his wrist beneath his nose to check if he was bleeding. No signs of red, good. 

 

Viktor sighed in relief before purposely pinching Yuuri’s bruised nose. He ignored the yelp. “Yuuri, you should be more focused on your surroundings. Now you have a bruise forming!”

 

“Bitor, yowre gonna cuze it tu blues mor!” Yuuri whined. The act was adorable though and Viktor moved his hand to let the man breathe normally. He was melting!

 

“Hey, old man! Let’s get back to training before you go all goo-goo eyes over katsubowl!” Yuri shouted, impatiently tapping his skate against the ice.

 

Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows. “Katsubowl..? Ah, does he mean  _ katsudon _ ?” He spoke the word effortlessly, Yuuri’s japanese was always so nice to hear. Whenever the man would switch tongue without meaning to, Viktor would always ask for a translation to further his little Japanese studies. 

 

“Yeah that thing. Viktor won’t shut up about you loving it.” Yuri couldn’t take this lovey dovey shit anymore. 

 

Viktor blushed. “I only mentioned it a few times, Yuri. Don’t over exaggerate.”

 

“Over exaggerate? You were just talking abou-”

 

“ANYWAY, Yuuri! You came to see me?” He tossed a look to Yuri who flipped him the bird in return.

 

Yuuri eyed them both suspicious but said nothing further on the topic. “Well there is going to be a big sports event in the city tomorrow and a lot of the major streets and transportation are going to be re-routed so it’ll be impossible for me to make it to your place in time.” He frowned. “So I was wonderi-”

 

“If you could have the day off? Sure, don’t worry. Makkachin can spend time with Yuri and me!”

 

“Hey! Don’t bring him, he butts into my practice time already!” Yuri shouted.

 

“Ah no no no,” Yuuri’s waved his hands, “I uh.. I’m.. I was wondering.. If I could spend the.. night?” He whispered, his eyes averted to the ice. “I was going to ask this morning but.. Um..” Obviously he didn’t even have to courage to bring it up. “I-If that’s crossing the line, then I --”

 

“Sure!” Viktor quickly butted in before Yuuri could escape from whatever damage he assumed he caused. “That sounds wonderful, Yuuri! I woul-- I mean, Makkachin would be so happy to have you with us for the entire day!”

 

“Oh my fucking god, I’m going to puke.” Yuri groaned on the side as he witnessed his coach practically glowing while his dog sitter just looked relieved that his request was accepted at all. 

 

“Then, I’ll see you later.” Yuuri glided backwards, a bright smile replacing his anxiety seconds ago. “I’ll cook, too..! I somehow promised you to Yuri for an extra hour..?” He still wasn’t sure how Yuri had managed to talk him into it. 

 

Viktor reached up to clutch his chest. Returning home from another long day to a home cooked meal, his precious Makkachin, and the most handsome man he had ever met in his life? He was sure time would fly by very easily. “Okay..! See you at home, then!”

 

Yuuri was off the ice and back in his shoes. He waved to the skaters and walked out with Makkachin. 

 

“... hey.” Yuri was now at his side, angry as always.

 

“Hmm..?” Viktor hummed dreamily, his eyes still focused on the double doors.

 

“It’s been like five minutes since he left, COME ON ALREADY.”

 

-

 

“Viktor..”

 

“Yes Yuuri?”

 

“I’m really thankful you’re letting me spend the night.. but um...” 

 

Yuuri eyed the situation in front of him. Viktor’s couch pulled out into a futon bed which was greatly appreciated. It was soft and since he had washed earlier, he had grown bored and decided to do the piling laundry that Viktor seemed to neglect, the blankets were still toasty and had the lingering lavender-detergent scent. It was very inviting, maybe too inviting since Viktor and Makkachin sat curled up on the bed. 

 

“Are you.. going to move yet..?” Yuuri still refused to climb into the bed until he was sure Viktor, his boss, would leave the premises of the bed. 

 

Viktor blinked widely. “Eh? No, this is a sleepover. We’re going to watch a movie before bed! Now climb in before you get cold!” He patted the spot on the side of Makkachin. 

 

“Eh!? To-together?! Viktor, no!” He waved his hands wildly. 

 

Viktor pouted. “It’s fine Yuuri, I’ll be leaving once the movie is over.” As much as he wanted to spend the night in the same bed as the man of his dreams, he knew it would be way too awkward for the already awkward man.

 

“O-Oh.. I thought you meant.. nevermind..!” Yuuri climbed into the bed and shuffled into the blankets. His face was on fire as he removed his glasses to place to the side. He seem to forget he could barely see the screen now without them but said nothing about it. As if he could pay attention right now.

 

Viktor beamed and turned on a movie he was sure they would both enjoy. A nice family-friendly movie about a traveling dog looking for its owner. It was a good mix of comedy, fluff, and a tad bit of drama. 

 

Halfway through though did Viktor realize just how tired he was, same with Yuuri. One moment he was watching the pup swimming through a fast-paced river to get to the opposite side where his owner called out to him, the next he was opening his eyes to a new day.

 

“Hmm...?” He shifted and gazed around, it was definitely early morning now. The screen was on the movie title screen, ready to replay the forgotten movie from the night before. Viktor yawned quietly and turned back to his side to hug onto Makkachin.

 

... Makkachin..? 

 

He opened his eyes and glanced down to see instead of gathering his enormous pup, he instead had clung onto Yuuri who was still asleep. 

 

Viktor froze in fear of waking him. He was so close. Closer than they had ever been before. Their legs were tangled and Yuuri’s head was propped against his collarbone. The man mumbled something in Japanese and shuffled closer to the new source of warmth.

 

Viktor had to remind himself how bad it would be if Yuuri woke up to be holding onto a corpse. His heart was raging and every thought process to try and calm it down wasn’t helping. Yuuri was just too beautiful. The soft light had positioned itself just right on his figure, he looked angelic. He then could hear Yuuri’s voice in his mind laughing at his romanticism again. He couldn’t help it, he was always a romantic at heart!

 

Makkachin barked and Viktor felt a couple years of his life chip away when Yuuri jolted slightly at the sudden sound. He panickingly looked over to his poodle who sat at the side of the bed, looking very much impatient for his morning walk. 

 

“Makkachin, no, please.” He whispered. 

 

Makkachin opened his mouth.

 

“Makk--!”

 

And let out a even louder bark.

 

Yuuri grunted. “Mm... Makkachin...?” He mumbled. Slowly Yuuri felt up Viktor’s chest to his face and then his head, gently rubbing him. “Makkachin.. One more minute please.” 

 

Makkachin barked again.

 

Yuuri flinched and groaned. “Okay.. okay..” He sat up slowly. “Let me get ready.” He slide out the bed sluggishly and took a moment to analyze where he was before making the correct route to the bathroom to do his morning duties.

 

Viktor laid still until he heard the confirmed sound of the bathroom door shutting. He breathed heavily, not realizing he had been holding his breath this entire time, and brought his hands up to his face. Oh god, oh god..!

 

Makkachin howled.

 

“One second, Makkachin, almost done..!” Yuuri’s voice rang from the bathroom.

 

“Traitor!” Viktor whispered in the canine’s direction as he quickly, and quietly, stumbled off the couch and to his room before Yuuri could return and realize exactly who he had been next to this entire time. 

 

Makkachin hopped onto the bed and took Viktor’s place just in time as Yuuri returned now more alert and changed out his pajamas. 

 

“Okay Makkachin, let’s go.” He grabbed his glasses from the table and glanced over to Viktor’s closed bedroom door. 

 

“Looks like Viktor is still asleep, we have to be quiet okay?” He whispered, bringing a finger to his lips. 

 

Makkachin panted softly and obeyed the order as he followed his sitter to the door to grab his shoes and the leash and off they were. 

 

Viktor opened the door as soon as the front door shut. 

 

“TRAITOR!” He shouted into the empty apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin 1, Viktor 0 
> 
> So far I will be uploading whenever I finish writing the next chapter. So Chapter 3 is done, will upload once I finish Chapter 4!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucci, flirting, and a sick petsitter.

Viktor watched Yuri make his rounds on the ice. Every now and then he would call out to him to give him advice on what to fix and what to focus on. The young teen of course would try to brush it off to do what he want and show him his way was the best way to succeed. But in the end he would find himself obeying Viktor’s instructions and finding his performances smoothing out.

 

“Try that again Yuri!” Viktor called out just as he finished his routine. “Before the second quad, pay more attention to how you adjust yourself before the jump, your footwork becomes sloppy when you go on random impulse.” 

 

Yuri tsked but got to work. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

Viktor hummed as he took his phone from his pocket. A message from Yuuri! He quickly keyed in his passcode and hit the message box to see what it was.

 

[11:02 AM, Yuuri] I hope I’m not bothering you, but I thought you’d like to see this.

 

An image had been attached of Makkachin wearing a pair of Viktor’s Gucci sunglasses. Yuuri was posed next to him to probably keep him in place for the photo. A bright smile on his face and flushed cheeks was enough to tell Viktor he had been a laughing mess before he took the photo.

 

“Ah, so cute.. So cute.” He cooed and quickly messaged back.

 

[11:04 AM] Absolutely adorable! Send more pictures of that adorable face < 3

 

Viktor hit send and did a quick check in on Yuri. He was still working on his routine, he hadn’t noticed Viktor’s attention drifted elsewhere.

 

_ Bzz... bzzz.. _

 

Viktor glanced back down to see instead of another message or photo, it was a Facetime call. He excitedly hit it and was greeted by Makkachin on top of Yuuri, lapping at his face who was a laughing mess. 

 

“Makkachin! You’re heavy, get off..!” He chuckled and tried to get the sunglasses off the pup only to be rewarded with more licks. He burst into giggles and turned his face. “Geeze, Viktor said he wanted more pictures of your face!” It seemed Yuuri hadn’t realize he had called him. 

 

“Come on Makkachin, one more picture!” Yuuri this time managed to snatch the glasses off the pup. “Hm,” He eyed the glasses a moment and then reached up to remove his own and place on the shades. “Wow, it’s so dark..! How does Viktor wear these at night?”

 

Viktor covered his mouth to hide a laugh. Normally he didn’t wear them at night but in order to give off the ‘seductive’ vibe, he would put them on just before he arrived home.

 

“OLD MAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?” Yuri howled. 

 

Viktor yelped in surprise. 

 

Yuuri jumped at the sudden shout.

 

Makkachin barked excitedly, his attention on the phone now.

 

Yuuri looked to his phone bewildered and gasped when he realized who was on his phone and what app had been opened.

 

“Viktor?” He pushed the sunglasses up to sit properly on his head, his bangs also being pushed out the way to reveal more of his face. He picked up the phone to bring it closer. “Ah sorry, sorry, I didn’t know I called you!” 

 

“Ah, no, it’s fine! You both seem to be having fun.” Viktor smiled brightly while the man on the screen turned scarlet. 

 

“Well, Makkachin is really in the playing mood today. He hasn’t been able to sit down since we came back from our morning walk.” Yuuri ran a hand over Makkachin’s back when he returned to his side. 

 

Makkachin pawed at the screen until Yuuri moved it out of arm reach. “I think he really misses you. He’s been going through all your things, too.” He tapped the sunglasses on his head, “these being the most recent.” He laughed.

 

Viktor laughed as well. “Oh Makkachin, I miss you too! I’ll be home soon!” He blew a kiss to the screen. 

 

“Are you seriously blowing kisses to Katsudon when you should be watching my routine?” Yuri had gotten fed up waiting for Viktor to finish up his conversation and skated over to see what the hell was going on. 

 

Yuuri’s face lit up red at the accusation, he had learned not too long ago that Yuri had nicknamed him after his beloved meal. 

 

Viktor smiled. “Why yes I am, can’t you see how much I miss him?” He was obviously joking, both men could tell that but it still made Yuri gag.

 

“I’ll say it a hundred times if I have to: Gross!” Yuri snatched the phone out of Viktor’s hand before the man could realize what happened. 

 

“Say goodbye to this idiot so he can focus on me!” He shouted.

 

He knew if he just hung up that Viktor would scold him, call Yuuri back, spend twenty minutes talking to him, and  _ maybe _ he would continue to focus on practice. 

 

Yuri tossed the phone back to Viktor, who clumsily managed to catch it. “Hurry up already!”

 

“Yuri that wasn’t very nice, we should work on your etiquette later.” Viktor sighed and turned back to the screen where Yuuri was still. “I’ll see you in a couple hours, you two. Have fun playing dress up.” He winked and Yuuri laughed. 

 

“Bye Viktor,” Yuuri brought a hand to his lips and averted his eyes from Viktor to Makkachin. “Come on Makkachin, a kiss goodbye.” He made a light smacking noise against his hand and held it out to the screen to blow. 

 

Viktor hadn’t realized he reached out to catch the kiss until Yuri, again, gagged loudly.

 

Yuuri hadn’t noticed either as his attention was on Makkachin. He smiled at the pup and turned back to the screen. “I guess he’s not in the mood to blow kisses today?” He joked. “Good luck with your practice, Yuri..! Sorry for bothering you guys.”

 

“Please bother us anytime!” Viktor insisted.

 

Yuuri shook his head though obvious amusement danced in his eyes. “See you soon Viktor!”

 

“See you soon, Yuuri.” Viktor murmured in a daze as the call ended. 

 

“Would you just confess to the guy already or are you  _ still  _ gonna be like this when you two start eating each other’s faces?” Yuri piped in, still leaning on the rink guards. 

 

Viktor tucked his phone away and beamed. “Oh Yuri, I’ll be much more worse than I am now!”

 

Yuri groaned loudly. 

 

-

 

Viktor, again, had to grab onto something to support himself. He had returned home, an hour late as Yuri made sure he kept the promised time, to find his beloved Makkachin and Yuuri asleep on his bed.

 

The apartment was in a state of frenzy. The couch cushions were scattered, a few articles of clothes tossed about, and the tub was covered in suds and used water. From a quick look he could tell Makkachin had done his best to avoid Bath Time.

 

Somehow though Yuuri had managed to make him a plate of food which sat on the table with plastic wrap. 

 

Viktor tiptoed over to remove Yuuri’s glasses as well as his own sunglasses that still sat on the man’s head. Yuuri mumbled something and shuffled close to Makkachin as a blanket was placed over his figure. Viktor smiled and turned to leave.

 

“Viktor..?” Yuuri mumbled.

 

Viktor glanced back to see the man had sat up and squinted at him. “Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” He whispered.

 

Yuuri shook his head and yawned. “I didn't mean to fall asleep.. ah, I didn't get to clean up.” He shuffled out the bed calmly. 

 

Viktor could remember the first he had come home to Yuuri panicked and apologetic for the state of his home. He was a nervous wreck and assumed he had lost his job. 

 

“ _ Yuuri calm down! I'm not going to fire you over a little mess! Makkachin would never forgive me!” _

 

After that Yuuri had slowly began to adjust to the chaos of bath times once remembering that the mess could easily be taken care of with a mop and some organizing. 

 

“Aa-choo!” Yuuri sniffled and rubbed his nose. 

 

Viktor looked up from his spot by the couch after organizing the cushions. They had been working together to tidy up the mess while Makkachin continued his little nap.

 

“Yuuri?” He called over.

 

Yuuri gave a reassuring smile. “I'm fine, I'm fine.” He said.

 

Viktor hummed and walked over. He squinted at the man who looked at him with a slight nervous expression. He leaned close. “Yuuri, did you fall asleep with wet clothes on?” 

 

Yuuri glanced away. “No..?”

 

“I told you you could use any of my spare clothes to change in if this happened again!” Viktor said with much concern. 

 

Yuuri blushed and mumbled something.

 

“Hm? What?” 

 

“... it doesn't fit ..” 

 

“Fit?” 

 

“... your clothes are too big.” He mumbled a bit louder, this time pouting. “I.. tried on a shirt once and.. it was too big for me.” 

 

Viktor had to force himself not to beg for him to recreate the moment.

 

Yuuri brought a hand up to touch his glasses, a nervous habit of his, when he realized he wasn’t wearing them. He dropped his hand to his side and instead chewed on his lip. 

 

“So.. yeah, I’m fine. Really I am.” He mustered up his best smile. 

 

Viktor simply sighed. “Okay Yuuri, maybe bring some of your own spare clothes then?”

 

Yuuri nodded to that. “I’ll bring some over tomorrow,” he glanced to the clock and gaped, “time flies, I should go.” He headed back into the bedroom to retrieve his glasses and returned with the ability to see much more clearly. 

 

Viktor searched his mind for any type of excuse to have Yuuri stay longer. The house was cleaned, food was cooked, and Makkachin was tuckered out. There was nothing else he could say to take more of his time. All he could do is follow the man to the door as he toed on his shoes and pulled on his coat. 

 

“I’ll see you in the morning then, Yuuri. Be safe on your way home..! Text me when you get there!” He rambled which he received an amused look from the petsitter. He loved that expression, it always made his heart flip and spin. 

 

“Yes mom.” Yuuri giggled and gave a small wave. “Goodnight Viktor, see you tomorrow.” He stepped out the door and was gone.

-

 

_ Ding! _

 

[11:21 PM, Yuuri] I’m home :) 

[11:21 PM] Good good! Sleep well, Yuuri! < 3

[11:23 PM, Yuuri] Sleep well, Viktor ^^

[11:23 PM, Yuuri] Kiss 

[11:23 PM] Kiss?

[11:38 PM, Yuuri] Oh gosh sorry! I thought I erased that! O A O;; 

[11:39 PM] :) Kiss? 

[11:40 PM, Yuuri] Kiss Makkachin for me. Sorry again!

[11:40 PM] Aww and here I thought that kiss was for me :’( 

[11:42 PM, Yuuri] gogkdnightviktor 

 

Viktor smiled so largely that his cheeks hurt. He had been a bit panicked after he sent the message, but the typo-ed response was so Yuuri that he couldn’t help but want to continue his flirting. He sighed softly and rolled onto his side, he had been in bed for quite awhile as he waited for Yuuri’s confirmation that he had arrived home.

 

“Ahh.. I like him so much.” Viktor whined.

 

[11:45 PM] Goodnight my dear Katsudon! ^ v ^

 

-

 

“Good morning...” 

 

Viktor stared at the extremely tired Yuuri at his doorway. He wore a flu mask and his eyes were puffy and red. His voice was rough and weak and he looked ready to topple over at any second. 

 

“Yuuri! You’re sick?” Viktor frowned when the man immediately shook his head. 

 

“I’m fine, just a-” He fell into a cough fit. “-- just a cough.”

 

Viktor stared, unamused. “Yuuri, there is no way I will let you watch Makkachin in this condition. You need rest!” He grabbed the man’s wrist before he could protest and tugged him inside. “And I won’t send you home either, you look ready to fall over!”

 

Yuuri was stripped from his winter gear and tucked into Viktor’s bed. He looked very stiff, not comfortable at all.

 

“V.. Viktor, I could make it home--”

 

“No, no. I don’t trust you Yuuri!” Viktor crossed his arms. “I’m worried you’ll faint and no one will be there to help.” He walked over to his nightstand to grab his phone and text Yuri. “I’ll cancel practice for today with Yuri, for now I will be taking care of you!” 

 

“Viktor..!” Yuuri tried to sit up only to flop back down and hold his head. The dizzy spell had finally kicked in. “Ah... only for a bit..” He mumbled.

 

Viktor finished his text and turned to his patient for the day. “ I’ll be your personal nurse for today.” He winked.

 

Yuuri said nothing, eyes shut and hand now fallen to the side of his head as he breathed evenly. He had already fallen asleep. The sight melted Viktor’s heart. He reached over to take off his glasses and tuck him properly into bed. 

 

Makkachin gave a soft bark from the doorway, ears perked at the sight of his favorite person tucked in bed. Before he could make a mad dash to his side, Viktor had caught the pooch by the collar. 

 

“No no Makkachin, Yuuri needs his rest today.” He whispered and Makkachin whined as he was directed out the bedroom and the door was shut to keep him from another attempt inside. 

 

“Now then, first your morning walk.. Then food for Yuuri.”

 

He ushered Makkachin to the door. He sent a quick text to Yuuri’s phone in case he awoke before they could return and headed out with the poodle. 

 

It was a brief walk in the park near the apartment complex, mostly just to have Makkachin stretch his legs and take a bathroom break. He was relieved though that the pooch seem to be fine not taking a longer walk, he was just as worried for Yuuri as he was!

 

The half an hour had come and gone until they returned back to the complex. 

 

“Viktor..”

 

Viktor looked up from his spot on the ground, his shoes placed properly to the side and Makkachin’s leash removed. Yuuri had come out the room in a daze, a fleece blanket around his figure. He was barely awake, swaying every now and then. 

 

“Yuuri! What are you doing out of bed?” Viktor quickly hurried to him just in time to catch him from stumbling over. He held the man against him and pressed his hand to his forehead. He was burning up! 

 

“I can’t find Makkachin.” There was slight panic in the young man’s voice. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry..”

 

Viktor breathed and shook his head. “Yuuri, shh. I took Makkachin out for his walk. He’s right here.”  He motioned to the canine who came to sit next to them. 

 

Yuuri turned his head to see and blinked a moment. “Makkachin.. You’re here.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn’t budge from Viktor’s hold though, not trusting himself to make it a few more steps without falling over.

 

“Let’s get you back to bed, okay Yuuri?” Viktor’s tone was soft, the man looked so incredibly vulnerable right now.

 

Yuuri nodded and walked with the aide of Viktor’s arm back into the bedroom. Now tucked back properly, he reached over to pet Makkachin’s head softly. “ _ I’m sorry _ Makkachin.” He mumbled in his native tongue. “I promise to take you to your favorite spots when I get better.” 

 

Viktor smiled fondly at the two. “And me Yuuri? What about me?” He interjected though expected nothing to be promised to him. 

 

Yuuri glanced to him, “We can go skating.” Viktor would bring it up at least once every couple of days of wanting to spend time with the man. Though his obvious hints and flirting went right over Yuuri’s head. 

 

“Together? Us? Not for just Yuri’s practice?” Viktor clapped his hands together, his eyes glowed.

 

“Yes, together,” he yawned, “Us.. Not practice..” He closed his eyes. 

 

“It’s a date, then.” Viktor whispered once he noticed him drifting off.

 

Yuuri seemed to hear him and smiled. “Mm.. it’s a date..”

 

Viktor’s breath hitched as he watched him finally fall asleep. Had Yuuri really meant that or was he just repeating everything he heard? He brought a hand to his chest, his heart wouldn’t calm down at the thought of Yuuri willingly want to go on a date with him. 

 

Makkachin took the chance of his owner being distracted to hop into the bed with Yuuri and curl up at his back. 

 

“Ah, Makka--” He stopped when Yuuri’s eyes fluttered opened. 

 

“Makkachin..” Yuuri turned over and cuddled against the pup. 

 

Once again Viktor felt extreme envy of Makkachin’s position. He didn’t coax the pooch over though, Yuuri seemed much more relaxed now with a companion at his side. 

 

“You win this round, Makkachin.” Viktor murmured and left the room to them.

 

He put away his coat and changed into a pair of slippers before he made his way to the kitchen to boil some water for coffee. The apartment was so quiet, he was used to these times, but it felt so much more different when knowing Yuuri was in the other room. It was kind of domestic in a way, something he never thought of experiencing before.

 

He poured the boiling water into the fresh ground coffee and did a quick stir. He heard a ding and checked his pocket for his phone to see his messages.

 

[7:12 AM, Yuri] Tell Katsudon he better not get sick again or I’ll force him to do double toe loops every time he comes near the rink!

 

Viktor was shocked. He had almost forgotten about Yuri not responding earlier. He had expected him to call and rant about wasting his time on Yuuri, how he was an adult and could take care of himself. But judging from this, and how Yuri always had double meanings to his words, he obviously was concerned. It honestly brought a smile to his face.

 

[7:15 AM] I will tell him you miss him and hope he gets better :)

 

Viktor watched his phone screen light up with messages of denial immediately after and chuckled. He grabbed his mug and headed to the couch to sit down and relax a moment, replying to each message. With his focus on teasing his pupil, he hadn’t heard the sound of the bedroom door open.

 

He bit back a scream when suddenly something pressed against him and snuggled at his side. He looked down to expect to see Makkachin but instead to see a tired Yuuri looking at him with a frown. “Eh, Yuuri?” 

 

“You didn’t come back..” He mumbled.

 

“Huh?” Viktor blurted. 

 

Yuuri shuffled closer and leaned against Viktor’s shoulder. Once he seemed to be comfortable enough, he was out like a light. Viktor would think he had been dreaming if it weren’t for the fact that Yuuri was still there.

 

Makkachin was next to arrive and take his spot on the opposite side of Yuuri, his head rested on the man’s lap. 

 

Viktor slowly placed his phone down and moved his arm carefully to wrap around Yuuri’s shoulder and move him a bit closer and in a more comfortable pose than the previous one. Again his heart was having a field day. Yuuri had wanted him to come back? He was sure this was just his cold doing the talking but it still made him so giddy. 

 

“Yuuri,” he whispered and hesitated at first before he planted a small kiss on the man’s head, “you’re just making me fall for you more..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these chapters too fast, someone help me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's forgetfulness makes an appearance.

Yuri never wanted to punch someone so much in his entire life. 

 

He thought it would be a  _ good  _ thing to be the student of one of the great legends of figure skating. 

 

At first he had been angry Viktor had decided against him participating in the competitions.

 

“I believe a year off for training will do you well, trust me.” 

 

Once seeing the competition through live tweets and online, he realized Viktor had been right. He wasn’t ready yet but he was going to be by next year.

 

But now, his coach had a damn crush on his new petsitter. It had been three months now of this stupidity and it only got worse. 

 

Even more than ever now.

 

Viktor had seemingly forgotten he had booked them a trip to meet up with other skaters and coaches in training, a type of training camp in a way, for a week. This meant no Yuuri for a week, which meant Viktor trying every means necessary to try and get Yuuri to come with them, which meant Yuuri declining each offer.

 

“Viktor no,” Yuuri sighed for the upteempth time, “I’m not letting you pay for my ticket or a room. Besides Makkachin would be lonely if we  _ both _ left and this is a training camp, not a vacation.” 

 

“Listen to Katsudon.” Yuri skated passed them.  

 

Viktor pouted and shot a childish glare at the passing skater. “But an entire week without seeing you Yuuri?! I think I’m dying, I can’t feel my heart.” He cried dramatically.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the overdramatic man.

 

“Viktor, you’ll be fine,” he plopped his hands on his hips, “this is for Yuri remember? He’s doing great and being in an atmosphere with competition will only further his growth. I’m sure they aren’t at all ready for him to make his grand arrival.” 

 

“But Yuuri--”

 

Yuuri seem to have a burst of confidence once he pressed his fingers against Viktor’s lips to keep him from speaking any further. “We can Facetime and text, okay? I’ll send you tons of pictures of Makkachin every day.” He smiled. “How about that?”

 

Viktor remained quiet, his cheeks red.

 

Yuuri realized his actions. Quickly he moved his hand and took a step back. “Ah, sorry! I wasn’t, uh, sorry..!” He was just as red.

 

“Gross.” Yuri skated pass again.

 

“So uh.. I will keep Makkachin at my place then? I hope he’ll be comfortable there for a week.” Yuuri said, his concerns on if he would be homesick or not.

 

“Makkachin can make any place his home as long as he’s with someone he likes.” Viktor gently patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “But are you sure you don’t want to just stay at my place? It’ll be so much easier since all of his belongings are there.. And you have spare clothes and a toothbrush already!”

 

“Kill me.” Yuri, again, skated past. 

 

“No no no, it’s fine. I couldn’t just wander around your place for a week!”

 

“But I insist!”

 

“But it wouldn’t be right!”

 

“Oh my GOD,” this time Yuri stopped next to the rink guard and glared at them both, “Katsudon just fucking stay at his place! He’s going to whine and whine about Makkachin being the first to go to your place and how HE never got to go and blah blah blah!”

 

Yuuri looked shocked but at the same time understanding of the situation hit him. “Oh, is that what’s going on?” He arched a brow at Viktor. 

 

“No! That’s not..!” Viktor couldn’t even finish his own sentence. 

 

Yuuri instead gave him a look. “Viktor,” he sighed, “If that’s what’s going on, I’ll invite you to my home sometime.”

 

“But Makkachin would have gone first already!” He gave up his own denial to whine more.

 

If this had been Yuuri from three months ago, he would have been honestly confused by this logic, but now that he had spent so much time with Viktor, he knew his childishness had no boundaries. 

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

-

 

“And that’s how you adjust the shower temperature!” Viktor gave his best, heart-shaped smile as he pointed out the functions of his shower. 

 

“Viktor I know that, I used it before remember?” Yuuri laughed a bit though at his excitement. 

 

“Oh right! Well you can call me or text me anytime you’re confused about anything!” Viktor stepped out the room with his companion to the front door. His luggage was waiting and so was Yuri who was half asleep against the door.

 

“Have a good trip you two, good luck Yuri.” Yuuri smiled to the boy who mumbled a thanks, it was still four in the morning, he could understand how tired he was. 

 

Makkachin rushed over to paw at Viktor who immediately bent down and nuzzled the dog. “I’ll miss you Makkachin! Be good for Yuuri,” he whispered even though he was sure Yuuri could still hear him, “do your best to get him to want to move in.”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri squeaked. 

 

Viktor hopped up and took Yuuri’s hands. “I’ll miss you Yuuri!” 

 

Yuuri blushed and shyly averted his eyes. “I’ll miss you too, Viktor..” 

 

Viktor felt himself floating and before he could stop himself, he gathered the man in his arms for a hug. He felt him stiffen for a second but soon brought his arms around to hug back. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, one minute? Five? 

 

“We’re gonna miss our flight..” Yuri’s sleepy voice rose them from their moment.

 

Yuuri jumped back. “Ah, the taxi is still waiting! Go go go!” He shooed them to the door, handing over their bags to Viktor to carry since the teen still drifted in and out. 

 

“Ah but a goodbye kis--” 

 

“Not right now, Viktor!” Yuuri shoved them both out the door and down the stairs. 

 

The taxi was still there, the old driver nursed a cup of coffee and seemed content with a five minute break before his long drive to the airport. Viktor put their things into the trunk while Yuri climbed in and immediately fell asleep against the window. 

 

Yuuri breathed and turned to Viktor once he closed the trunk. “See you later, call me when you guys land. Don’t lose sight of Yuri!” He knew he sound like an overbearing parent now.

 

Viktor didn’t seem to mind at all. “So, about that goodbye kiss?” 

 

Yuuri blinked and looked around. Makkachin hadn’t come. “Ah, he must have went back to bed. Maybe he’ll blow you a kiss on Facetime, this time?” He chuckled. 

 

Viktor pouted. “Yuuri, that’s not who I me--”

 

“Come onnn.” Yuri called out from inside the taxi.

 

Viktor sighed and turned only to find his shoulder caught and a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He gaped and turned back quickly to see Yuuri step back. 

 

“Hopefully.. That is okay..? Since Makkachin didn’t come..” He scratched his cheek sheepishly. Whatever confidence he had just had was gone. 

 

“Y.. yes.. That’s fine.. Perfectly fine..” Viktor nodded dumbly as he groped around for the roof of the car and made his way in, surprisingly without hitting his head. 

 

Yuuri waved to them once they door shut and they were off.

 

“... Yuri.”

 

“Huh..” Yuri yawned.

 

“How would you feel about having two dads?”

 

“You’re not my fucking dad.”

 

-

 

Viktor sat back in his bed and sighed. It had been one day, going on day two now, and he already was going through withdrawal. He missed Makkachin to pieces and missed Yuuri just as much. They had done as promised - Pictures, texts, and a small FaceTime sessions during a twenty-minute lunch breaks and dinner times. 

 

Yuri was in the bathroom showering, prepared for another day of full-time skating. He was mister popular so far thanks to having the legend as his coach and his own skills and potential showed strongly. And by a twist of luck he had even made a couple friends!

 

Viktor had gushed over how cute Yuri had been and only earned the silent treatment for the rest of day one.

 

[6:22 AM] He still won’t talk to me :’( 

[6:23 AM, Yuuri] He’ll come around ^^;

[6:23 AM, Yuuri] He’s shy sometimes 

[6:24 AM] True.. you know him so well Yuuri! < 3

[6:24 AM, Yuuri] Well it’s hard not to after knowing him for three months now lol

[6:24 AM] What do you know about me then? :0

[6:25 AM, Yuuri] I know you miss Makkachin to death ^^

[6:25 AM] It’s so true! T_T The pictures aren’t enough! 

[6:29 AM, Yuuri] Makkachin is awake, he wants to take his walk. 

  
Victor clicked on the attached photo to see Makkachin sitting next to the couch futon with a leash in his mouth. Yuuri sat on the bed with his hair still in disarray and glasses nowhere to be found.

 

[6:31 AM] Makkachin my love! < 3 

[6:31 AM] You look beautiful as always Yuuri < 3 < 3

[6:32 AM, Yuuri] You’re kidding. I haven’t even washed my face yet!

[6:33 AM] GASP, teach me how to look that gorgeous without preparation!

[6:33 AM, Yuuri] Viktor I think you might need my glasses. >_>

 

Another photo was sent, this time without Makkachin. Viktor breathed at the close up of Yuuri’s face, he had an unimpressed expression as he held up his glasses jokingly to offer them to Viktor through the screen. 

 

[6:35 AM] Thank you for the photo, I’ll keep it safe :)

[6:35 AM, Yuuri] Viktor no!! Erase it!! 

 

“What are you grinning about?” 

 

Viktor looked up from his phone to see Yuri had returned from his shower and was now dressed in his usual training clothes. He munched on a granola bar Viktor was sure he had stolen from his coat jacket. 

 

“I’m talking to Yuuri!” He waved his phone.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “of course you are. Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”

 

Viktor rolled off the bed, he had done his showering and dressing way before Yuri so all he needed were his shoes and a warm jacket to combat the cool temperatures of the rink. 

 

[6:36 AM] We’re going to head off now, have fun with Makkachin! 

[6:36 AM, Yuuri] We will, good luck to Yuri as always ^^

[6:36 AM] Goodbye kiss? u 3 u) 

[6:38 AM, Yuuri] Makkachin walked away lol

[6:38 AM] :’( Makkachin </3

 

“Let’s GO.” Yuri shoved at Viktor’s back since he blocked the door. Viktor stepped out and locked the door behind them.

 

_ Ding! _

 

Viktor checked his phone again.

 

[6:40 AM, Yuuri] ( > 3 < ) 

[6:40 AM, Yuuri] The best I can do for kisses from Makkachin ^^;

[6:41 AM] I’m so alive now! < 3 

 

“Viktor! Come ON!” Yuri shouted down the hall.

 

“Coming, coming!” Viktor rushed ahead with a prep in his step. 

 

-

 

Day four, just three more days of this and he would be back home. He of course felt guilty for wanting to leave. He had started getting serious when it came to the training portions of their stay.  He would put his phone on the bench, far away from where he could grab it, and watch Yuri with trained eyes.

 

Yuri seemed to be happy about that since he would actually listen to his comments and opinions on how to fix this and what to do next. So far his skating was showing a slight significant change. Viktor was happy that he had agreed to the camp. Solo training was nice but when in the room with those who would be competition one day, it brought out a strong urge to train harder and do better. 

 

“Hey Viktor, gimme your phone.” Yuri skidded to a halt in front of him on ice.

 

Viktor blinked at the strange request but went to fetch the device and hand it over. “What’s this about?”

 

Yuri said nothing as he started typing away at his phone and waited a lone minute until Viktor heard the familiar sound of a text had been returned. “Who are you texting?” He leaned over to see. 

 

[11:12 AM, Yuuri] Thank you Yuri! ^^ I really love it!!

“Love it? What? What’s happening?” Viktor whined.

 

“God you’re so damn annoying.” Yuri tsked at him and shoved the phone back into his hand. “I was just asking if he opened my gift yet. Told him not to till today.”

 

“Gift? Huh?” Viktor tilted his head.

 

Yuri stared, then gave him a strange look. “Don’t tell me.. You forgot..?”

 

“Forgot?” Viktor suddenly felt a sense of dread. 

 

“... Katsudon’s birthday.. It’s today.”

 

Viktor was ready for the world to open up and eat him. 

 

“Today!? Yuuri’s birthday?! Why do you know this!? When did you give him a gift?!” He didn’t even know this! Or did he and forgot? How could he forget?! He hated himself!

 

“I asked him once and I gave it to him before we left.” Yuri shrugged. “But wow.. I can’t believe  _ you _ forgot.”

 

Viktor turned back to his phone to text quickly.

 

[11:14 AM] YUURI, IM SO SO SO SO SORRY I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!

[11:14 AM] IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN GET FOR YOU? PLEASE TELL ME. ANYTHING!?

[11:14 AM] YUURI IM SO SORRYYY, IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. TT A TT

[11:15 AM, Yuuri] Viktor, it’s okay! Calm down!

[11:15 AM, Yuuri] It’s just a birthday, focus on Yuri!

[11:16 AM] It’s not just a birthday! I promise to celebrate it with you when I get back!

[11:16 AM, Yuuri] You don’t have to!

[11:16 AM] I want to! :( Please Yuuri?

[11:17 AM, Yuuri] I don’t mind but don’t worry so much, okay? ^^;

 

Viktor pressed his forehead on his phone. He felt so awful. All this time he had been doing his best to try and get closer to Yuuri and he had forgotten his birthday. His birthday of all things! And it had to fall on training camp week?!

 

Quickly he texted again.

 

[11:19 AM] I’ll make this the best makeup birthday you ever had!! 

[11:19 AM, Yuuri] I look forward to it ^^ 

 

“Yuri,” he began but he was immediately shut down by the glare the boy gave him.

 

“No you can’t leave to go celebrate his damn birthday.”

 

“But Yuri!”

 

“No!” 

 

-

 

They were finally back home. 

 

Viktor stayed the responsible adult he was and made the detour to take Yuri home, ignoring his complaints of being able to get home on his own. Now he was home at five in the morning. The sun hadn’t peeked out yet.

 

He unlocked the door quietly and stepped inside, he didn’t want to disturb them.

 

“Woof!” 

 

Viktor found himself tackled and licked at repeatedly. 

 

“Makkachin! I missed you too but shh, we don’t want to wake Yuuri!”

 

“I’m awake.” Yuuri walked over, he didn’t look tired at all. “He’s been so antsy since you texted earlier that you guys landed.” He knelt down and gave Viktor one of his best smiles. “Welcome home by the way.”

 

“Yuuri..” Viktor teared up at the warm welcome and couldn’t stop himself from hugging the man. Yuuri hadn’t expected it and lost balance, falling right on top of Viktor and Makkachin, who managed to wiggle out.

 

“Viktor, warn me next time.” Yuuri whined and reached up to fix his glasses. 

 

Viktor smiled and nuzzled against him. “If I warn you, you won’t let me do it then.” He gently kissed his cheek and saw the familiar blush take over. Ahh, he missed this more than he thought he did.

 

“V-Viktor, let’s get off the floor.” 

 

“But if I do that then this magical moment will end.” He pouted. 

 

Yuuri shook his head and sighed. “We can hug more once we get up, okay?” He felt like he was promising a child a piece of candy. It worked though, they were off the ground. Viktor went to put away his belongings while Yuuri went to make them coffee, it was obvious neither would be sleeping any time soon.

 

Once they were situated on the couch did Viktor cling back onto Yuuri, carefully this time since the man held a cup of hot coffee. 

 

Yuuri snorted and brought a hand up to gently tangle in Viktor’s hair, leaning into the hug. “I missed you too, Viktor.” 

 

“I missed you more,” Viktor teased and then sighed softly, “.. happy birthday as well..” He was days late but still wanted to say it. 

 

“Thank you Viktor.” Yuuri whispered in return. 

 

“What would you like then? I can get you anything or we can go anywhere once the stores and shops open.” 

 

Yuuri hummed and took a sip of his coffee. “What I want...,” he tilted his head in thought, “I want...” He glanced to Viktor, grinning, “I want to just spend a quiet day like this.. Is that okay?” 

 

Viktor stared at the sight before him. Could he kiss him? Would that be okay? He swallowed and presented his own soft smile. 

 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any typos, I searched long and hard for all of them but probably still missed some.   
> So I have up to Chapter 7 done, I'm on a roll!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Holidays Part 1

Viktor had forgotten all about winter holidays, specifically Christmas and New Year. How could he though? A day to spend with family and loved ones. Just the thought of Yuuri agreeing to spend the holidays with him, the two of them snuggled together alongside Makkachin and then leaning in for a kiss..

 

“I’ll be going home for the holiday week,” Yuuri stirred the creamy soup slowly at the stove. Hearing no response, he glanced to Viktor who looked like he had seen a ghost. “Viktor..?”

 

Viktor smacked his hands to his face, the sound made Yuuri jump. “I won’t get to spend Christmas with you!” He cried.

 

Yuuri placed the stirring spoon to the side and walked over to peel Viktor’s hands from his face to see what kind of damage he had made. No red marks, that was good. 

 

“Spend Christmas with me?” Yuuri tilted his head. “Aren’t you spending it with your family?” 

 

Viktor sighed and shook his head. “We don’t typically celebrate it and aren’t at all close.. But I wanted to with you and Makkachin, even Yuri! He said no but I’m sure he would have come if I coaxed him a bit more.” He mumbled.

 

Yuuri chuckled. “I see, well I’m really sorry Viktor. Maybe next year with can celebrate together?” He offered.

 

“Next year is forever away--”

 

“Actually it’s in two weeks..”

 

“Don’t get sassy with me now.” Viktor pouted at Yuuri’s small smirk.

 

Yuuri moved back to the pot to focus on the soup. Viktor watched in silence for a bit, the moment was so nice. Yuuri had just stopped by, it was his day off, with a bag on ingredients. 

 

_ “It felt weird not seeing you guys this morning, I hope I’m not intruding.” _

 

Viktor turned to his phone to text Yuri about the cancellation of their plans. It took only a fraction of a second for his phone to come to life. 

 

“Hello Yu--”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S LEAVING. I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO BE AT YOUR SHITTY PLACE.”

 

“Ah you so finally admit that you would have co--”

 

“KATSUDON. COME TO THE PHONE.”

 

Yuuri turned off the burner and walked over to take the phone held out by Viktor. He was surprised to see it wasn’t on speaker. With how loud Yuri had been screaming, he had seemed so.

 

“Hi Yuri-”

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

“Ah, my family’s--”

 

“Where is that?!”

 

“Uh Hasetsu in Kyushu--”

 

“I’m coming too!”

 

“EH?!”

 

Yuuri began to try to calm the boy down before he did anything off of impulse. No matter what he said, Yuri refused to back down on following him to Japan for the holidays. Why? He wasn’t sure. 

 

Yuuri turned to Viktor. “Viktor, help..!”

 

Viktor grinned. “I want to come too!”

 

“Viktor! That’s not helping!”

 

“I’ll purchase our tickets, Yuri!” Viktor called out. 

 

“Viktor- Ah, Yuri wait!” He couldn’t say anything further once the boy had hung up.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to Japan! Ah, I get to meet Yuuri’s family and soak in the amazing hot springs you mentioned!” He reached down to Makkachin who had come around during the loud commotion and rubbed the pup’s cheeks. “We’re going to Japan, Makkachin!”

 

Yuuri brought a hand to his temple. “I can’t believe this.. You guys can’t just invite yourselves along..!”

 

“But Yuuri,” Viktor shot up from his chair and moved to him to take hold of his hand, “I’ve never seen Yuri this excited for something! He must be really attached to you. And it would be like a mini vacation for the holidays! You said it is a type of inn, yes? Then see us as just regular guests!” He gave a thumbs up.

 

Yuuri did not look amused. 

 

Viktor’s smile dropped immediately. “But, if you don’t want us to come, we’ll be respectful and stay here.” He didn’t want him to feel forced to have tagalongs. 

 

Yuuri stayed quiet a long while until he sighed and squeezed Viktor’s hand. “What am I going to do with you two?” 

 

Viktor perked up. “Does that mean..?!”

 

Yuuri sighed again. “Let me call my parents and let them know I’m bringing--” He squeaked when Viktor tugged him into a sudden hug.

 

“Yuuri! I’m so excited!” Viktor exclaimed.

 

Makkachin barked and hopped at their side as if he understood what was going on. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t keep the frown on his face for more than a second. They were both so cute, how could he stay upset? He smiled and hugged back. 

 

“Let’s eat before the soup gets cold.” Yuuri said.

 

“ _ Itadamsu _ ~” Viktor sung, already practicing his Japanese. 

 

Yuuri snorted. “That’s.. not right at all.”

 

\---

 

“Yuri, please don’t run off like that!” Yuuri bent over with his hands on his knees and wheezed. “You’ll get lost!”

 

Yuri ignored him as he shuffled off his jacket to pull on a newly purchased tiger sweater he had spotted. With a satisfied grin did he start to take selfies like any normal teen would. Yuuri found it cute but at the same time it was hard to keep track of Child 1.

 

“Yuuri, look look!”

 

And Child 2.

 

Viktor rushed over with bags brimming with souvenirs. “I bought a lucky cat statue! Isn’t it  _ kawa?” _ He held up the cat bank happily.

 

“Viktor, that’s not the right word-- Where’s our luggage?” 

 

Yuri thought the small detour through one of the shopping centres of town would be nice for the two. Viktor had been excited to see anything and everything, taking pictures of the smallest things. Yuri was just tired and jetlagged from the flight. He wanted to stretch his legs not go on a tour. But once they entered the tourist area, he had lost both of them in mere seconds.  

 

Yuri sighed loudly once he finally located their luggage. He glanced down to Makkachin who had stayed at his side this entire time. “Makkachin, I love you so much.” He reached down to cuddle the pup who barked happily.

 

“What about me Yuuri?” Viktor whined, finally he had returned from another look around with even more bags.

 

Yuuri looked at him and then away with a small huff. “I don’t like people who don’t obey the buddy system. Where is Yuri?”

 

Viktor opened his mouth to protest before he noticed Yuri indeed wasn’t with him. 

 

“Oops.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Yurii~! We’re going!”

 

“Hang on a minute!” The angry roar came from not too far off. The teen soon emerged from the crowd with a few bags of his own, his coat still stuffed under his arm. “You ditched me, old man!”

 

“I thought you were behind me.” Viktor pouted at the accusation. 

 

“Guys, let’s go. We’re late.” Yuuri quickly dispelled any argument that was about to break out. They were already getting stares!

 

Yuri huffed and grabbed the handle of his luggage, Viktor doing the same. 

 

Yuuri sighed in relief, finally they were listening. He pulled his bag strap onto his shoulder and smiled down to Makkachin who was up and ready to go. “Let’s--” He paused when his free hand was captured by Viktor’s. 

 

“So we won’t get lost again!” Viktor winked.

 

Yuuri blushed until he was tugged again, his arm captured by Yuri’s. “Come on Katsudon, let’s go!” 

 

“Yuri, what are you doing? You’re ruining the romantic vibe if you’re clinging to Yuuri too!”

 

“Shut up, I’m cold!”

 

“Put your jacket on!”

 

“No!”

 

Yuuri sighed. 

 

-

 

“Uh.” Mari stared at the scene in front of her, unsure how to react. Her nerdy brother was standing at the entrance with two of the most attractive foreigners she had even seen and they both were clung to him like magnets. 

 

“Hi Mari.” Yuuri said with a nervous stutter in his tone. “This is Yuri and Viktor..,” Makkachin barked, “and Makkachin.” He added. 

 

Mari slowly nodded and turned to call out further inside the inn, purposely in plain English. “Yuuri and family are here!”

 

“Mari!” Yuuri screeched and tugged himself away from the two fast. 

 

-

 

“I hope you guys don’t mind sharing a room? Most of the rooms are reserved.” Yuuri said and watched Makkachin frolick about the room excitedly. 

 

“Wow! Japanese futons!” Viktor exclaimed as he took pictures of the bundled up beds to the side.

 

“You’re joking? I have to share a room with him?” Yuri groaned and turned to Yuuri. “Let me sleep in your room.”

 

Viktor almost broke his neck from how fast he looked over. “Wait, wait!” He hopped over. “I want to sleep with Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe these two were really fighting over who would sleep with him.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea..! My room is small and uh-”

 

“I can fit.” Yuri grinned. 

 

“I can fit too!” Viktor jumped in. 

 

“Guys-”

 

“Yuuri, why don’t you just sleep in here with them?” 

 

Yuuri turned around to find his mother behind him, a bright smile on her face. Immediately he switched to native tongue, “ _ I don’t think that’s a good idea, mom! They’ll probably fight over who gets to sleep on my left side all night!” _

 

Hiroko giggled. “ _ My my, you all sound like one, happy little family.” _

 

“ _ Mom!”  _ Yuuri blushed heavily.

 

Hiroko switched back to the basic English and smiled to the two men. “Yuuri will stay in here with you two, that settles things hm?” She clapped her hands. “Now let’s get you to relaxed! Food will be ready in an hour’s time, why not try out the hot springs?”

 

-

 

Viktor was in heaven. 

 

The hot springs had went beyond his expectations and he was sure he had fallen in love with the herbal waters. He sighed in bliss and sunk deeper in.

 

On his side Yuri seemed to also feel the same way. Once he had entered the water he had been quiet ever since then besides the small sighs of enjoyment. This definitely was the life.

 

“Wow, I never seen you two so quiet before.”

 

Viktor blinked open his eyes to see Yuuri had finally arrived with a small towel wrapped around his waist. His glasses were gone and hair pushed back. Yuuri climbed into the water and removed 

the towel to fold and place to the side. 

 

“.. Viktor? Are you okay?”

 

Viktor blinked again, how long had he been staring? 

 

“Uh- fine! Great! Absolutely wonderful!” He stammered.

 

Yuuri gave him a look of concern, “if you feel too hot or dizzy, please tell me.”

 

“No no, I’m fine!” Viktor waved his hands quickly and glanced away.

 

“If he faints, he’s a wimp.” Yuri tossed in his two cents to the conversation. 

 

Yuuri chuckled. “That’s not how it works Yuri, also you’re looking really red yourself..”

 

“I’m fine..!” Yuri huffed but then stood. “I’m hungry.” His stomach growled to confirm that it wasn’t a lie to just leave. 

 

“Oh then go to the dining hall, mom will bring you something to eat.” Yuuri said.

 

Yuri gave a brief nod and waddled his way out the waters and back into the main portion of the baths. 

 

Now there were two.

 

Viktor’s eyes kept drifting to Yuuri who soaked in silence. He swallowed as his eyes trailed after a drop of water that fell from Yuuri’s chin and slid down his chest. He averted his eyes before he found himself staring somewhere he shouldn’t be. 

 

“How do you like it so far?” Yuuri uttered.

 

Viktor looked back up to see Yuuri now looking in his direction. It took him a brief moment to remember he had been asked a question and not to keep staring at Yuuri’s slowly flushing skin.  

 

“Ah, I love it! Your family is so nice to let Yuri and I stay out of the blue. And I’ve bought tons of sovereigns I can’t wait to place around the apartment!” He excitedly replied.

 

Yuuri smiled, a very relieved smile. “I’m glad. I was kind of nervous you two wouldn’t like it here..” He scratched his head. 

 

“Yuuri, it’s the first night here~ You haven’t shown us everything yet!” Viktor took a breath of bravery and moved over until they sat side by side. “I think I’m the most excited for the  _ katsudon _ !” 

 

Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite meal. “I made sure to ask mom to make it for us tonight. I hope you like it.” He brought his hands together in a type of nervous movement. 

 

“Well if I like the Yuuri- _ katsudon _ , I’m sure I will like the original.” He grinned.

 

Yuuri flushed. 

 

“But I never got to taste the Yuuri version..”

 

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, he was now as beet red as a lobster.

 

“What does the Yuuri version taste like~?” Viktor sang.

 

Yuuri grew quiet and looked away. The sudden silence made Viktor itch, did he cross the line? Oh no!

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri! I was joking, just joking!” He forced a laugh. 

 

Yuuri looked back to him a moment, his face still red but a look of something unfamiliar flickered through his eyes. What was that? 

 

“You have such bad jokes, Viktor.” Yuuri sighed and stood up. “Let’s go eat, I’m suddenly starving.” He smiled and made his way out the water.

 

Viktor trailed after.

 

-

 

“ _ VKUSNO _ !” Viktor cried out in his first bite of the famous pork cutlet bowl. He had tasted many tasty things before and this one was definitely going on his top tens. 

 

Yuri had already finished up and went to bed once they had gotten out the hot springs. The jet lag had returned after a good soak and warm meal.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Viktor.” Yuuri took a bite of his own and moaned happily at the familiar taste. 

 

“Like it? I love it! This is amazing!” Viktor took a couple more bites quickly. “I can’t believe this has never been in my life before, I think I see Heaven’s gates!”

 

Hiroko giggled off to the side as she tended to a nearby patron, very happy her cooking was highly praised. 

 

Meals were finished in no time which left them to nursing glasses of warm rice wine and mingling with the other guests. Yuuri was Viktor’s personal translator as most of the patrons of the Inn knew the basics of English but not too much at some points that they would switch tongue. 

 

Viktor posed for another selfie with a couple of kids, foreigners were rare and most of the preteens were excited to share with their friends they had met one over the holidays. Viktor didn’t mind at all, he enjoyed himself immensely. 

 

“Yuuri, we sho--” He paused when he noticed the man was gone. “Yuuri?” He called out and separated from the overwhelmed table of customers. He moved out the dining hall and peered down the hall to see who he was looking for just down the hall with his sister. 

 

He grew curious and silently moved down with hope they wouldn’t notice him right away. But his attempt was in vain as they were speaking in native tongue, he had no idea what was being said but from the looks of it Yuuri was very flustered and Mari was having the time of her life.

 

“Ohh what are you two talking about?” Viktor couldn’t help but want to know.

 

Yuuri squeaked and looked to Viktor wide eyed. “Eh, Viktor? What are you doing out here?”

 

“I was looking for you, you suddenly vanished!” Viktor pouted.

 

“Ah, sorry, I was just, um..” He shifted his gaze to his sister a moment. 

 

“Well I ended up giving away the extra futon,” Mari started.

 

“Mari..” Yuuri whined. 

 

“So I was suggesting you guys just share a futon. It’s big enough.” She shrugged.

 

Viktor gapped. A chance to sleep with Yuuri at close proximity? 

 

“That sounds wonderful!”

 

“Viktor!”

 

-

 

Viktor couldn’t believe this was happening. He was sharing a bed with Yuuri. At first he had been so giddy but now he felt a bit of nerves kicking in. 

 

Yuri was on the other side of the room by the window, it seemed he had pushed his futon as far away from Viktor’s as possible before he fell asleep. Makkachin had followed after him and now rested at the bottom of his blankets.

 

Viktor breathed evenly and glanced over to stare at Yuuri’s back. He was stiff and obviously still awake. 

 

“Yuuri,” he whispered, “are you okay?”

 

“I-I’m fine.” He whispered back.

 

Viktor turned on his side to face him properly.

 

“If you truly feel uncomfortable, I could go sleep somewhere else?”

 

Yuuri grew quiet and then turned to face him. “There is nowhere else, remember?”

 

Viktor blinked. “Oh, right.” He totally forgot.

 

The expression brought a small bubble of quiet laughter from Yuuri. “Your memory is getting worse by the day.”

 

Viktor pouted at the obvious old man joke, Yuuri was spending way too much time with Yuri. He turned away, back to Yuuri now.

 

“I was kidding. Viktor?” Yuuri whispered but Viktor ignored him.

 

He couldn’t do anything about his age, he was just born a little earlier than some! Twenty-seven wasn’t that old either. Now thirty,  _ thirty _ was old and approaching at a fast pace. He was going to be twenty-eight this year and then twenty-nine next year! 

 

Viktor jolted when he suddenly felt something press against his back. It took him a moment to register it was Yuuri’s forehead, his hand was also placed hesitantly on his arm. 

 

“Viktorr... I’m sorry, say something.” Yuuri mumbled.

 

Viktor sighed softly. Even if he couldn’t see his face he knew his expression was adorable. He shifted a bit until Yuuri moved back and soon they faced one another, only inches apart. 

 

“I won’t accept your apologize.” He said childishly.

 

Yuuri’s hopeful expression dropped. 

 

“Give me something to change my mind.” His eyes glimmered with playfulness which the man immediately caught hold of. He bit back his own smile when Yuuri presented a beautiful one.

 

“Something..” Yuuri trailed off in thought.

 

“Maybe a kiss?” Viktor beamed.

 

Yuuri looked to him a long moment, the usual stutter and blush that tagged along weren’t there this time.

 

“Will that work?” Yuuri finally spoke.

 

Viktor’s eyes dilated at how serious he sound. 

 

“It.. might.” He whispered.

 

Yuuri shuffled closer and Viktor shut his eyes once he felt the sweet kiss pressed on his temple. It made his entire body warm and his heart rattle in his chest. When he felt the sensation leave his forehead, he opened his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as he stared back into Yuuri’s eyes. They were so close, their lips just mere inches from touching. 

 

“Was.. that fine..?” Yuuri whispered. It sound like he was asking for something else though.

 

Viktor’s parted his lips, “No..?” He whispered, his eyelids already drooping shut just as Yuuri’s did. He moved, ready to close the distance between them. 

 

“Gyah!”

 

Yuuri sat up in surprise at the sudden appearance of pillow smashed against Viktor’s face. “Yuri! What are you doing, that’s dangerous!” He quickly snatched the pillow out the teen’s hands before he could try and press down again.

 

Viktor breathed and blinked wildly. “What?”

 

“I’m trying to sleep and you two are being gross over here!” Yuri snapped.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Yuuri clapped his hands together and bowed his head repeatedly.

 

Viktor groaned and brought a hand to his face. He had been so close, so very close..! And Yuuri, he had wanted it right? That had been a sign of attraction? He could pursue him without fear of rejection? 

 

He truly hoped so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Holidays part 2

They had arrived in Japan a couple days prior to Christmas which meant most of the time was focused on Yuuri touring them around the small city and his favorite places.

 

Viktor felt a tad bit of jealousy once meeting Yuuri’s childhood friends, Nishigori and Yuko. Listening to their stories of the good old times with Yuuri was just so nostalgic in a way. He wished he could have spent his childhood with him. And then begin able to visit Yuuri’s favorite places around Hasetsu. His favorite so far though was the ice rink, It wasn't to focus on Yuri’s training for once.

 

Viktor skated slowly as he watched Yuuri make rounds around the rink with Yuri. Yuri was ranting about something which Yuuri just smiled and nodded, not fully focused. Every now and then he would glance to Viktor before looking away once he realized he had been caught.

 

“Yurio, give me time with Yuuri too!” He called over.

 

Yuri glared at him. “Don't call me that!”

 

“Ehh but it's a cute nickname you got from Yuuri’s family.” Viktor grinned, he was being an asshole and he knew it.

 

“Don't tease Yurio, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled, he decided to join in on the fun.

 

“That's not my name, Katsudon!” Yuri snapped and dashed off to leave them and focus on some spins and jumps.

 

Yuuri laughed and held up his hand. “Mission accomplished?”

 

“Mission accomplished!” Viktor high fived him.

 

“I’m burning your birthday gift, Viktor!” Yuri shouted back at them.

 

“Wow! Yuri got me a gift!” He clapped his hands in glee.

 

Yuuri skidded to a halt.

 

Viktor paused and glanced back at Yuuri’s now paled expression.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuri also stopped skating and looked at him curiously.

 

“... your... birthday...?”

 

Oh. What a wave of deja vu.

 

Viktor chuckled. “My birthday is the 25th,” he waved his hands quickly before the man could panic any further, “it’s just a birthday Yuuri, don’t get so worked up over it.”

 

“Coming from the man who still went out and bought me a $200 pair of designer glasses on _my_ birthday.” Yuuri frowned. He had ended up returning the glasses the very same day too.

 

Yuri glided over, a smirk on his face. “Yeah, Katsudon. We should celebrate Viktor’s _28th_ birthday together. He only turns _28_ once. Wow, he’s going to be _30_ soon _._ ” He stressed his age and was thrilled at the grunts of pain coming from the man.

 

“Yurio, you’re so cruel!” Viktor sniffled, tears brimming. “Let’s not talk about birthdays! There is no such thing as a birthday, actually! Age is just a number!”

 

“You can’t pretend your birthday doesn’t exist, Viktor.” Yuuri commented.

 

“I can and I will.” Viktor pouted.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Then I guess that’s it. We won’t celebrate it. It’ll be a normal Christmas, nothing to do about Viktor.” He said aloud, his eyes on Viktor.

 

“Yuuri, why are you betraying me? Weren’t we just teasing Yurio a second ago?” Viktor grumbled.

 

Yuuri smiled and tilted his head. “Were we?”

 

“Yuuri!” He had been abandoned so effortlessly!

 

“So I guess I should let mom know and get the ingredients for the cake.” Yuuri skated off. “We’ll put one candle on the cake if it makes you feel better, Viktor!”

 

“It doesn’t!” Viktor whined.

 

Yuri snickered and slowly slide past Viktor. “I like him.”

 

“Don’t like him when he’s being cruel! What happened to my angelic Yuuri from a moment ago?!”

 

Yuuri squinted over to him, more so because he couldn’t see without his glasses from that distance. “I’ve always been like this, I told you your romanticism would cause delusions.” He smirked as he again teased the older man.

 

That smirk, these were the times he got to see Yuuri’s other side. One side was adorable and sweet while the other was sexy and spicy. How did he blend them into his personality so well? Viktor couldn’t stop the small squeal.

 

“Yuuri, you're so cool~ Hold me!” Viktor rushed towards Yuuri at full speed.

 

“Eh?” Yuuri’s smirk dropped, now he looked positively confused and then he panicked. “Ah, Viktor! Wait! You’re going to fast!” He managed to catch him though and squeaked as they both slide backwards into the rink guards. He groaned a bit from the contact and then grunted when Viktor squeezed him in a hug.

 

“Yuuri do it again! Show off your sexy side for me!” Viktor nuzzled their cheeks together.

“Eh, sexy side? What?”

 

“Don’t hide it from me any longer Yuuri.” Viktor pulled back to cup the man’s chin, tilting it ever so slightly. “Let me see it.” He whispered, his voice deep and husk. Yuuri stuttered at the sudden change in attitude.

 

“If you two start sucking face on the ice, I’m kicking both your asses.” Yuri stomped his foot next to them to remind them he was _still there._

 

Viktor glanced to Yuri and hugged Yuuri against himself once more. “Yurio, why don’t you step out for a moment while your parents have a mome-!” He choked when Yuri punched him hard in the back.

 

“You’re not my fucking parent!” Yuri said, matching each word with another punch.

 

“Shh Viktor.” Yuuri said in his attempt to comfort the weeping man in his arms.

 

-

 

Viktor moaned, “You’re amazing Yuuri.” He drawed out as he slumped forward.

 

Yuuri blushed at the constant noises that radiated from the man. “Viktor please, you’re too loud!” He whined. He had promised him a massage after his back had been practically assassinated by Yuri’s punches.

 

“Hmm... if I get to experience these every day.. I don’t mind becoming an old man.” Viktor mumbled.

 

“So you admit you’re getting old?” Yuuri snickered.

 

Viktor said nothing as he moaned louder. “Ahh, right there Yuuri.”

 

“Hm, here?” He pressed on the area again with his thumbs.

 

The bedroom doors slid opened loudly.

 

“What is going on in here?!”

 

Yuuri yelped and looked up to the unexpected intruder. “Minako _-sensei_?”

 

Minako observed the two a moment and breathed. “Oh thank god, I thought you two were.. I mean it’s fine if you do.. But not in your family’s house, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri’s face was on fire once registering what she pictured. “W-We aren’t like that!” He screeched, waving his arms frantically.

 

“Really?” Minako arched a brow. “Mari’s been saying otherwise-”

 

“Mari!” Yuuri was up and out the room to confront his sister before she caused anymore damage.

 

Viktor glanced to Minako who gave him an unreadable expression. “So you’re famous Miss Minako that Yuuri has mentioned?” He stood up from the futon with a smile.

 

“Oh he’s mentioned me? That’s good.” She smiled back and crossed her arms. “Now let’s skip chitchatting and get to the point,” she tilted her head, “how long have you been after that oblivious boy?”

 

Viktor blinked. “Four months now?”

 

Minako sighed and smacked her forehead. “Well prepare for a longer wait. Yuuri probably brushed it off as ‘seeing too much into things’.”

 

“I noticed,” Viktor chuckled, “It’s hard _not_ to notice. But I’m fine waiting. I’d prefer us growing closer with time. As a fellow romantic, I prefer to experience each and every moment with Yuuri until the day we both confess under the snow.” He winked.

 

Minako snorted but grinned, a very relieved grin. “Good luck.” She pulled herself off the doorframe and clapped her hands. “Now, how about a nice drink?”

 

-

 

Viktor could handle his drinking to a certain point.

 

Minako was a demon, how did she hold so much and still could keep going?

 

He had almost accepted her challenge of a drinking contest until Yuuri intervened. He definitely had saved his kidneys. But it resulted in Minako dragging Yuuri into the challenge instead. He watched the cups multiple on the table and Yuuri slowly shed his timid skin and reveal his very, _erotic_ side he had only seen glimpses of.

Yuuri was now sitting on the table with his guest robe loosely tied and showing off a lot of chest. He tilted his head back as he gulped down another shot of sake and let out a satisfied sigh. “Delicious!” He looked for another bottle to grab before he spotted Viktor. His eyes lit up as if he just realized he was there.

 

“Viktor~” He slid off the table and promptly on the man’s lap. “Viktor, do you want to join me?” He whispered and stroked a finger down Viktor’s cheek.

 

“I think you drunk enough, Yuuri.” He was surprised he was able to even get that out. He was frozen in place with the man of his dreams just resting in his lap. It didn’t help that the sleeves of the robe had given up clinging onto Yuuri’s figure and drooped down to his elbows.

 

“Ohhh?” Yuuri’s smile turned into the sexy smirk that made Viktor shiver in glee. “Then,” he breathed and wrapped his arms loosely around Viktor’s neck, “maybe we can find a way to sober me up?”

 

Viktor swallowed. “W-Well I think a glass of water and some res--” Yuuri pressed his face against Viktor’s neck and breathed, “Yuuri?”

 

“You smell amazing,” he groaned, “I want to stay here forever.” He nuzzled closer.

 

Viktor couldn’t think of a single thing to say, his mind was blank. He gazed over to Minako who had finally passed out from her last cup that was still half-full. The banquet hall was empty as most of the guests had gone to bed ages ago once Minako made her appearance, she seemed to be infamous. He had no one to help.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, “let’s do it.”

 

Viktor stiffened. “D-Do it.. Yuuri..?”

 

Yuuri pulled back, his eyes glowing with strong desire. “Let’s do it.”

 

Viktor felt his mouth go dry, his eyes wouldn’t stop eyeing the bare skin in front of him. The ends of the robe had rode up to reveal his thighs better. He could see specks of stretch marks but it did nothing to ruin Yuuri’s beauty.

 

“I-I don’t think--”

 

“-Let’s prank Yurio.”

 

Oh.

 

“He’s been really rude! Let the adults teach him a lesson!” He tapped his cheek. “We could put his favorite sweater on Makkachin.” He giggled at his evil plan. “Makkachin would never give it back.”

 

Viktor hummed, barely paying any attention as he sulked. Of course that was what Yuuri was talking about. Even if he had been offering... _that_ , he wouldn’t have accepted it while he was drunk. But still.. But still..!

 

“Viktor, are you listeningg?” Yuuri whined and pouted at him. Ah, even his sexy side had a cute moment!

 

“I think we should head to bed instead, Yuuri.” Viktor suggested.

 

“Whatt, that’s not part of the plan.” Yuuri shook his head in refusal. “We gotta prank Yurio! We gotta..!”

 

“Yuu--”

 

“Oh.” Yuuri’s attention suddenly averted behind him.

 

Viktor looked back to see a small, plastic Christmas tree sat on one of the vacant tables.

 

“It’s Christmas? Then, we should kiss!” Yuuri said happily, eyes shone and smile wide. His logic made no sense though.

 

Viktor smiled in return. “We shouldn’t Yuuri, you’re not thinking properly.”

 

He expected him to whine as he had done before but instead Yuuri went from positively beaming to looking very hurt.

 

“You.. don’t want to..? He uttered, his voice sounded so heartbroken.

 

“Ah! Of course! I would love to kiss you Yuuri! But not now!” Viktor exclaimed, he was surprised Minako hadn’t jolted awake.

 

Yuuri stared at him. “Kiss me..”

 

“Yuu-”

 

“Kiss me, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered, he sounded so desperate.

 

“I can’t.” Viktor shook his head.

 

The heartbroken expression seem to worsen. Yuuri stumbled off Viktor’s lap and stood. He clumsily tugged up his sleeves. “I'm going to my room.”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called after but the drunken fella ignored him and made his way out.

 

-

 

Viktor found himself lying awake, the room felt so cold now without Yuuri asleep next to him. Yuri was there but still his own spot by the window with Makkachin.

 

Viktor sighed and brought a hand to his face. He had done the right thing but why did it feel like he had screwed up?

 

He twitched when he heard the door slide open. He tilted his head back to see Yuuri in the doorway with a calm expression.

 

“Yuuri?” He whispered and hastily sat up. It had been hours since he last seen him and he was sure it was still late, probably 3 or 4 in the morning now.

 

Yuuri made his way inside and knelt down in front of Viktor quietly. Viktor could only stare, was he still drunk? Yuuri let out a breath and moved forward to break the distance between them. He kissed Viktor.

 

Viktor was sure he felt a spark of electricity surge between their lips. Was this really happening? Was he really kissing Yuuri?

 

 _He must be still drunk._ The thought made sense of the situation but sadden him as well. Gently he reached up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, softly kissing back just for a brief moment or so. He pulled from the kiss and opened his eyes, when had they closed he wasn't sure.

 

Yuuri looked dazed and he was sure he looked the same.

 

“Yuuri,” he stroke his cheek, “you can't do these things to me, you'll drive me mad.” He could barely hold himself back now from engaging in another kiss.

 

Yuuri reached up to touch the hand against his face. “Then go mad..” His eyes drooped, the signs of fatigue now presenting itself.

 

Viktor said nothing and gently tugged the drunken man down into the futon to lie with him. He held him close, his nose tucked in his hair. He still smelled faintly of the alcohol from but he could make out the scent that always calmed him.

 

“Goodnight Yuuri.” He muttered. By morning he was sure Yuuri wouldn't remember this.

 

Yuuri said nothing.

 

-

 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Yuuri!” Viktor waved to him from the banquet table, another delicious meal before him.

 

Yuuri groaned and held up a hand. “Please.. no loud greetings.” He flinched at his own voice.

 

“Aww poor Yuuri, would you like a head massage?” Viktor teased which received an unamused glare from the hungover man.

 

“That's what you get for drinking yourself to death.” Yuri added in as he munched on a piece of egg.

 

Yuuri groaned and slowly lowered himself at the table, his head pressed on the cool wood. “I don't even remember making it to the room last night.. did Makkachin carry me?” He mumbled, the pup made his way over to him at the mention of his side.

 

Viktor chuckled. “Let's focus on getting you back in health first, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri hummed in response, he snuggled against Makkachin for some comfort.

 

-

 

Now Yuuri understood why Viktor was so adamant to get him back into good health so quickly. He had forgotten about the festival happening in town and he promised to take Viktor.

 

Yuri ditched them, he'd prefer to take advantage of the empty skate rink than walk around chatting about the festivities.

 

“I'm in love with this place! Everything is either tasty or yummy!” Viktor sipped his cup of rice wine with a satisfied sigh.

 

Yuuri laughed. “I'm glad you like it.” He eyed the wine he had refused earlier. After just coming off a hangover the thought of more alcohol made his stomach hurt.

 

“They'll be shooting off fireworks in half an hour, what would you like to do until then?” Yuuri asked.

 

Viktor hummed as he observed the various booths and people. “Oh, how about the balloon game! Win a prize for me Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri arched a brow at all the small keychains and trinkets attached to Viktor’s belt loop. He had made him play a series of games already! He was sure his wallet was near empty at this point.

 

“H-how about we go find a place to see the fireworks?” He quickly said in an attempt to protect his poor allowance.

 

Viktor frowned at first but nodded. “Alright then, lead the way Yuuri! Find us a magical spot!”

 

-

 

A magical spot turned out to be a small clearing by the riverbank. There were others there already, setting up blankets to relax on and eat their snacks. Yuuri took a seat on the dry grass next to Viktor who finished his last candy apple.

 

“You're going to get a tooth ache from all those sweets.” Yuuri said.

 

Viktor chuckled. “I always eat very healthy so a few sweets tonight won't kill me.” He winked.

 

“Hm and yet you drink like a monster like Minako _-sensei_.”

 

“Me? Oh dear Yuuri you really don't remember last night at all?”

 

Yuuri paled,“Did I do something embarrassing?”

 

Viktor looked away. “You broke my heart is all.” He gave a fake sniffle.

 

Yuuri sighed, the man refused to tell him of anything from the night before. He wasn't sure if he should paranoid or gracious to not know.

 

“I'm sorry I broke your heart Viktor, will you forgive me?” He played along.

 

Viktor hummed and glanced back to him. “If you give me another amazing massage, I might.”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “I can do that.”

 

Viktor then reached out and took Yuuri's hand that rested on the grass. “And that I can hold your hand for the rest of our time out?”

 

Yuuri grew quiet as he stared at their entangled hands. He came out his thoughts when he felt Viktor pull away and quickly recaptured his hand. Viktor looked surprised by the sudden action.

 

“That's fine, too.” Yuuri glanced at him with wide eyes.

 

They kept eye contact for who knows how long until a sudden distance boom caught their attention. Gazing up did they see the firework show had begun.

 

Viktor clutched Yuuri's hand gently, the action was returned almost immediately.

 

“Happy birthday Viktor.” Yuuri whispered.

 

Viktor took a moment to realize that it indeed was midnight, December 25th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr if you want to see me screaming into the abyss as I write these chapters - breezyshoes.tumblr.com  
> I also have no idea how to fix these huge gaps between the paragraphs, I tried everything to fix them but they refuse to work with me, I apologize for that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri thinks he fucked up. He didn't.. until he does.

Viktor didn’t enjoy this awkward distance that came out of nowhere. He gave himself a pat of the back for his excellent acting skills in pretending he noticed nothing. 

 

Yuuri would flinch away from hugs and touches. Hand holding had become a definite no-no, he would either stuff his hands into his pockets when he was sure Viktor was after his hand or distract himself with Makkachin’s fluff.

 

If they were too close for comfort, Yuuri would make up excuses.  _ “I uh should go check and see if Makkachin has enough food..!” _

 

This had been going on for almost two weeks since they returned from Japan after the New Year, which confused him even more. Their time there had been amazing. Yuuri had consented to almost everything from hugs to hand holding to small gestures of affection. But once they stepped off the plane back home, he had placed up a brick wall!

 

Viktor sighed as he watched Yuri make his rounds on the ice. He couldn’t even concentrate on coaching. 

 

“Yurio, I did something wrong, Yuuri hates me.” He whined.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes but surprisingly came to a stop next to the sulking man. “Pretty sure he doesn’t hate you.”

 

“But he’s been avoiding me! It’s just like when we first met, his attention all on Makkachin and I’m a ghost.”

 

“Isn’t it his  _ job _ to focus on Makkachin?” Yuri countered.

 

“Of course it is but Yuuri isn’t just my employee.” Viktor snapped, obvious the little jest had annoyed him more than it meant to. “We’re friends.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

 

Yuri sighed and leaned on the rink guard. “Then why don’t ya just  _ tell _ him you notice? He thinks you don’t notice and you’re going insane,” he pointed to Viktor’s forehead, “I think I saw a wrinkle by the way.”

 

Viktor frowned. “I might scare him off then if I stop the facade..” 

 

“Then live in your fake world of happy and stop complaining.” The boy huffed. “Or stop being a little baby and have your first fight with your  _ boyfriend _ .” He called bullshit on the so called ‘we’re friends’ comment. 

 

“He’s no--” He paused at the glare he was given. Right, that wasn’t important right now. He breathed and pulled out his phone just as Yuri skated off to continue practice.

 

[1:22 PM] Yuuri, are you busy?

[1:25 PM, Yuuri] No, Makkachin is napping right now, I’m just reading. 

 

Viktor clicked the small phone icon on the side of the messaging app and held the phone to his ear.

 

Yuuri picked up on the second ring. “Viktor?” 

 

“Hi Yuuri..” He paused, “can we talk?”

 

Yuuri grew quiet, he had to notice his tone. “Is it something we should discuss face to face?”

 

“Yes, but.. we can’t do everything perfectly, hm?” He chuckled hollowly. “Yuuri.. Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

Yuuri’s line was quiet again. He knew he didn’t hang up from the sound of his breathing.

 

“I.. I’m not..” He whispered.

 

“Yuuri, we barely spend any time together. Yes you will eat dinner with me when I get home, but it’s so painfully obvious you want to dash out.. You don’t like when I get close to you and you avoid eye contact with me--”

 

“Viktor, I’m sure you’re imaging things-”

 

“Yuuri, if you don’t want to be with me anymore, it’s fine.” He ignored his vain attempt to cover up his lie and stayed firm. “I.. can find someone else to care for Makkachin. I’ll bring him to the rink and Yurio will just have to deal with that.” Stay firm, stay firm..

 

Yuuri’s breathing suddenly became shallow.

 

“Yuuri..?” Viktor felt a sense of dread.

 

“I..” Yuuri sniffled, his voice cracked, “I’.. I’m sorry..”

 

Viktor stiffened. He could  _ see _ the fat tears rolling down his face. “Yuuri? Please don’t cry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--!”

 

Yuuri hung up.

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri..!” Viktor panicked and hit recall.

 

Yuuri didn’t answer.

 

[1:31 PM] Yuuri please answer the phone

[1:34 PM] Yuuri

[1:37 PM] please

[1:40 PM, Yuuri] Focus on Yurio.

[1:40 PM] Yuuri, please

 

The message was marked read but no response followed.

 

-

 

Viktor had wanted to rush out right then and there to confront Yuuri, to apologize on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness... but he knew that wasn’t what Yuuri wanted from him. He wanted space now and him just bursting in before he could situate himself would only make things worse.

 

He focused on his attention on Yuri’s practice, he was harsher than he meant to be on the boy, his pent up anger at himself and the problem at hand tried to find any way to vent. By the end of the brutal training routine, Viktor gave his apologies for his behavior but Yuri simply shook his head at him. Sometimes Yuri’s maturity shone through and that was one of those moments. 

 

Now he stood in front of his apartment door. He hesitated with the key to the hole. It was now six in the evening, had that been enough time? He swallowed and unlocked the door to step inside. Makkachin let out a distant bark from the kitchen. The pup rushed into the hall to greet his owner. His ears drooped and he let out a low whine at sensing Viktor’s sullen mood. 

 

Viktor smiled weakly and patted the poodle’s head. “I’m home, Makkachin.” He whispered. He eyed the path to the kitchen and saw Yuuri now stood in the entryway. 

 

“Welcome back, Viktor.” Yuuri moved his hand to zip his jacket, he was already dressed and ready to leave.

 

“Yuuri..,” he stood, “Let’s please talk about earlier.”

 

Yuuri walked past him and toed on his shoes. “It’s fine Viktor. Everything is fine.”

 

“Yuuri!” He never rose his voice before, it made them both flinch. He calmed his tone and reached out to grab the man’s arm. Yuuri flinched from it. “I don’t want you to go. I just want to know what happened. We were so close.. And so happy..! But now you keep dodging me like this..!”

 

Yuuri didn’t look back.

 

“Just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!” Viktor said, desperation in his voice.

 

“I quit.”

 

The silence felt so heavy after that. He watched Yuuri turn to face him and bow lowly. “Thank you for everything, Mr. Nikiforov.” He tilted his head to Makkachin who pawed at his side. He gave a weak smile, his lips trembled.

 

“Goodbye Makkachin..” He stood up and made final eye contact with him. Viktor could see the hidden tears. “Goodbye Viktor.” 

 

-

 

“You did what?” 

 

Yuuri clenched the mug in his hands. 

 

“I quit.”

 

“Yuuri.. Are you serious?” 

 

Yuuri glanced to his laptop, he could see how shocked his friend was. Phichit was always the type who was hard to surprise and he wondered if it would be inappropriate to pet himself on the back for his accomplishment. 

 

“Yes, I’m serious. Why would I lie?” He brought up the mug of warm coffee to gulp down. He flinched when it burnt his tongue.

 

“But Yuuri! You were just saying how everything was going so well! I know I’ve been busy but this feels like it came out the blue. What happened during the holidays?” Phichit’s furrowed, obvious concern displayed.

 

“Nothing.. I mean.. Things did.. happened...” Yuuri brought a hand to his face. “I... got drunk and...” He breathed nervously. The memories just kept punching him in the head. He had thought he could overcome them but they just got worse and then inappropriate thoughts and dreams followed in suit.

 

“And what Yuuri? Did you strip tease him?” Phichit questioned.

 

“N-no!” Yuuri flushed at the embarrassing memory of his twenty-first birthday.

 

“Then what? You’re killing me with this suspense!” 

 

Yuuri sighed and smacked his forehead lightly on the table. “I.. kissed him..”

 

“.. That’s it?”

 

“What do you mean that’s it?” Yuuri snapped his head up, glaring daggers at the other.

 

“Well I mean.. It was just a little drunken kiss right?” He scratched his head. “But then again with your anxiety, you probably feel like you stole his virginity huh?”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri squeaked but he wasn’t far from wrong.

 

“And then you keep worrying over it and never bring it up.. then the paranoia kicks in..” Phichit continued.

 

Again, he was right.

 

“And  _ then _ you just break and pick the most dramatic solution ever and fuck up.. So how hard did I hit the bull’s eye this time?” Phichit smiled while Yuuri felt like he had just been caught naked in public.

 

“I...” Yuuri stammared.

 

“You?” Phichit urged.

 

“I.. fucked up.. badly.. Really, really badly..” He smacked his forehead on the table again. “It’s been a week and I’m going crazy. He messaged me an hour ago to come get my last paycheck and that’s it..” He eyed his phone that was charging by the laptop. 

 

“Ohh, this is your chance Yuuri! You can fix this!” Phichit hopped, his screen shaking. 

 

“I can’t..! I’m just going to ask him to mail it--”

 

“Don’t you dare Yuuri! Be strong and go back! You gotta fix this before it’s officially over!” The Thai man crossed his arms. 

 

“Remember that time in uni when you thought you insulted my whole life? It was really funny, I never knew you could roast a person. Anyway, you just ducked and dodged me for an entire week! And then I finally caught you in the bathroom.” He laughed fondly at the memory of the panicked man. “We talked and you cried and I cried because you cried.. But then everything was okay. Yuuri, we all make mistakes and you made one. You gotta go fix it.”

 

Yuuri knew Phichit was right. Just thinking back to that time brought a few tears to his eyes. He had thought he had lost the best friendship he had ever made since moving from home. He thought he had gotten too relaxed and done something horrible. But Phichit had still come for him and let him know everything was alright. Of course he still felt guilt every time he thought about it but relief followed that Phichit had gave him time to adjust to their friendship.

 

“Yuuri.. Do you really want this to end?” Phichit spoke again.

 

No.. no he didn’t.

 

“I don’t..”

 

“Then, what are you going to do?”

 

Yuuri removed his glasses to wipe his eyes. “I’ll go.. I’ll go talk to him.” He sniffed and gazed back to the screen. “Thank you Phichit.” His voice was heavy with emotion and so was his body. But at the same time he felt like he could fly right to Viktor’s home.

 

-

 

Viktor paced the floor.

 

Yuuri had texted him an hour ago. He honestly hadn’t expected him to come. Embarrassingly enough, he had sent the text out of spite. He didn’t really count on Yuuri’s responding or even reading it. But there it was on his phone, a simple “On my way”.

 

He dragged his hands down his face. He knew he looked awful. All week he had repeated the same pattern - wake up, feed Makka and himself, take a long walk to the rink, train Yuri, come home, eat, and go to bed crying. He paid little to no attention to his looks and ignored Yuri’s concerned comments on it.

 

He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was sure he had worn this shirt the day before but it seemed fine since it didn’t smell too bad. 

 

Makkachin’s ears perked and his tail rose in alert. The pooch gave a loud bark and rushed to the front door, pawing and sniffing at it. Viktor swallowed, he knew that reaction all so well, Yuuri was here. The soft knocks confirmed it seconds after. 

 

He walked over to the door, the check in hand. He would greet him, hand it over, and tell him to have a nice day. He had practiced it all in the mirror just a couple minutes ago. This wouldn’t be hard. 

 

He opened the door, his hand ready to thrust out the paper.. Until he saw Yuuri staring at him, harshly panting and wheezing. Had he run here? 

 

“V-v.. Vik...” Yuuri leaned over to catch his breath. Viktor thought he was ready to topple over instead and quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders to keep him steady.

 

“Yuuri! Are you okay?! You didn’t run, did you?!” Viktor asked in a frenzy. 

 

“I-I d-..did.” Yuuri swallowed and breathed again. He hesitated and reached to grab onto Viktor’s arms, he pulled himself up to face him properly. 

 

“V-V.. Viktor.. I’m... I’m sorry.” He focused his eyes on his, he refused to break eye contact. “I got.. scared.. I thought I ruined everything.. I’m sorry..”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened at the sudden apology. He felt the pent up anger seem to instantly dissolve. “What do you mean.. ruined everything?” He uttered.

 

Yuuri swallowed again. “I.. remembered the night before Christmas Eve.. when I got drunk and..,” his eyes lowered now, “and kis... kissed you. I.. let myself be taken away by the Holidays. It’s a romantic holiday so.. I found myself just going along with it.. I took advantage of how affectionate you were and.. I felt so horrible once it was over.” He squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“I tried to give us distance, but I made it too much by accident.. I didn’t know how to fix it properly and just let it get worse and worse until.. until this happened. I...,” he looked up to him timidly. “I don’t.. want to quit... I don’t want to give up my time with Makkachin.. I don’t want to not see Yuri getting better at his skating..!” He squeezed onto Viktor’s arms tighter. “I don’t.. I don’t want to never see you again, Viktor.” He whispered, his eyes heavy with tears. 

 

Viktor stared, speechless at first until he gently pulled back. Yuuri flinched, a look of rejection dashed in his eyes until his hands were properly held onto. 

 

“I don’t want that to happen either, Yuuri.” He whispered, his voice warm. “I want to keep spending my days with you.. I love to come home to you and Makkachin. I feel so happy just knowing you’re both waiting for me... I love when you drop by the rink to surprise Yuri and me.. I love when you cook meals you think are so mediocre when I think they are the best cuisines in the world.. I love when you doze off and snuggle up with Makkachin.. I love so many things about you Yuuri.. So many that I felt so empty when you didn’t come back.” 

 

“Viktor...” Yuuri was now the speechless one.

 

“I.. love you very much Yuuri..” At this moment he didn’t care if Yuuri took it as a romantic confession or as platonic love. Both were right. He loved Yuuri as a friend, a lover, a person. He loved Yuuri so much that he couldn’t believe it was possible. 

 

“So please.. Will you stay?”

 

The thick tears in Yuuri’s eyes finally streamed down his face. He gave a watery smile and nodded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Yuuri take it as a romantic confession or not?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please notice him, [senpai] Yuuri!

_ Ah, he took it platonically. _

 

During the heat of the moment had Viktor been perfectly fine for his feelings to be taken either way, but now. Now after finally confessing and a week of being antsy, he had invited Yuuri out on his off day.

 

Instead of a table for two, Viktor watched Yuuri happily chat with Yuri. 

 

“ _ Yurio, do you want to come to lunch with us?” _

 

“ _ I guess.” _

 

Then he tried the next weekend.

 

_ “Huh? But, we’re going to the vet today, remember..? Ah, Makkachin, don’t run!” _

 

And again.

 

_ “Sorry Viktor, I promised my friend we’d movie marathon today.”  _

 

Viktor sighed. Either they had extra company tag along or Yuuri was too busy, his attempts at a first date failed each time. It was now February, the first week had come and gone and now it was just a day away from Valentine’s day.

 

“Viktor? Are you alright?” Chris, a long-time friend of his, asked.

 

“Hm.. Oh great, just fine.” Viktor gulped down the shot of vodka and motioned for the bartender to bring another. Yuuri was, again, busy with his free day. This time Yuri had demanded a day with the man. Viktor pouted over it as Yuuri accepted the offer right away. 

 

_ “I can’t believe it..,  _ Yuuri looked to him with eyes shining like stars, “ _ does this mean he likes me a bit more?” _

 

It melted his heart so the jealousy couldn’t take root. His son, he could hear Yuri cursing his life for calling him that, and the love of his life were on an outing together somewhere. They had even taken Makkachin so that left Viktor to an empty apartment with nothing to do. He had called up Chris right away and was off.

 

“So is this going to be a habit,” Chris took a sip of his drink, “you don’t contact me for months and then out of the blue ask me out for drinks?” He arched a brow.

 

“What? We’ve texted plenty! Even a few phone calls!” Viktor argued.

 

Chris shook his head. “So, what’s the problem, lover boy? Did the other Yuuri reject you again?”

 

Viktor immediately sulked and Chris guessed he was right.

 

“He’s always so busy... and then when we  _ do _ go on dates, he invites Yurio and Makkachin along.. One time I managed to get him all to myself but then a couple of fans recognized me and that ended badly. We ran for miles from the groups that came--”

 

“So he has a lot of stamina, isn’t that a good thing?” Chris smirked at Viktor’s redden face. “So, why not just have a date at your place instead?”

 

“It’s not the same!” Viktor whined. “We eat lunch and dinner there already. It’d just feel like any other day. Nothing special.”

 

Chris hummed and plopped his chin onto his palm. “Then, why not  _ make _ it special?”

 

“Ha?” Viktor frowned, how could he possible do that? It’d still be the same apartment, same kitchen table, same setting. 

 

“ _ Make _ it special. Move some furniture around, pull out a fancy tablecloth, have a candlelit dinner. You, Viktor Nikiforov, should know how to spruce up a space and make it into something grand.” He took a moment to sip his beverage again. 

 

Viktor said nothing a long moment, his frustrated hand falling out his locks that was now a mess. Suddenly he stood up, hands slammed on the counter. Chris obviously had been expecting it, he hadn’t flinched at all. The bartender though jumped and shot a warning glare over to him.

 

“That’s it! That’s perfect! Chris, I love you!” Viktor declared.

 

Chris grinned. “I know you do, now buy me another drink before we get kicked out.”

 

-

 

The date was set for Valentine’s Day and Viktor could feel luck on his side. The romantic holiday fell on a work day, which meant Yuuri’s schedule was booked to watch Makkachin. Which  _ meant _ Yuuri wouldn’t be busy after work. He tended to linger around since he had an abundance of free time those nights.

 

Viktor had begged and pleaded Yuri, even on his knees, to take Makkachin for the night. As much as he wanted his sweet pooch at his side every day and night, this night he needed it just to be Yuuri and himself. Makkachin’s affection for Yuuri was strong and there was no way he’d leave the man alone for longer than five minutes.

 

“Fine, okay! Just  _ shut up _ !” Yuri snapped, his face red but obviously from embarrassing than anger.

 

“Thank you Yurio! You really are a sweet son.” Viktor sniffled. 

 

“Don’t call me that!”  _ Now _ it was red from anger. Yuri skated off to get away from the snot-nosed adult and get back to his quads. 

 

Viktor took a moment to clean his nose and face before taking out his phone to check in on his beloved petsitter and Makkachin.

 

[3:14 PM] Yuuri~! I miss you < 3

[3:14 PM] Please send me some kisses! < 3 

 

He received no reply back and pouted. He glanced back to the ice to follow Yuri with his eyes, so far so good. He called out to him to fix his free leg when he heard the familiar ding. 

 

[3:28 PM, Yuuri] Sorry Viktor, I was in the shower.

[3:28 PM, Yuuri] Makkachin jumped me outside and I fell in a mud puddle.

[3:28 PM, Yuuri] T_T It’s February, how are mud puddles already forming. 

[3:30 PM] * A * ) After-Shower Yuuri! 

[3:30 PM, Yuuri] No I’m not sending a picture >_>

[3:30 PM] :( </3

 

He smiled though, he knew he had gotten a good laugh out of the man at least. His flirtation was taking more so as him being silly than serious. If only he knew.

 

_ Ding! _

 

[3:32 PM, Yuuri] Viktor.. 

[3:32 PM, Yuuri] You didn’t wash the towels again T_T

[3:33 PM, Yuuri] I’m going to borrow your robe ok?

[3:33 PM] Sorry sorry, go ahead!

 

Viktor paused. Wait, did that mean he had just been texting a very naked Yuuri a second ago. A very naked Yuuri in his home? 

 

Viktor made a loud, choking noise.

 

“What the hell old man?! Don’t you die before I win a gold medal!” Yuri shouted over.

 

He finally managed to compose himself and text again.

 

[3:36 PM] Pictures?

[3:37 PM, Yuuri] ?? 

[3:37 PM, Yuuri] Oh, wait a minute

 

It took a moment until a picture was sent of Yuuri next to the running washing machine. He was giving him a peace sign with an amused expression on his face. The robe was obviously too big for him but he looked comfortable. 

 

[3:38 PM, Yuuri] It’s too big like all your clothes.

[3:38 PM, Yuuri] I’m mostly dry now though 

[3:39 PM] </3 Goodbye Robe Yuuri, we will meet again soon. 

[3:43 PM, Yuuri] So it IS you making mud puddles around here! >_>

[3:43 PM] Oh no, I’ve been caught! ;)

 

Viktor sighed and hugged the phone close. He loved this, playful texts and time just seemed to fly by.

 

“Yurio!” Viktor called out just as he landed another quad. “Can I FaceTime with Yuuri? Pretty please?” He even batted his eyes which Yuri gave a look of disgust to.

 

“I don’t care, he’s going to kick you off the call in like two seconds anyway.” Yuri shrugged.

 

Ah, right. Yuuri had banned him from any and all FaceTime talks when Yuri’s training was involved. Texting was fine but nothing more nothing less. He pouted and clicked the app anyway. It rang twice before a very disappointed Yuuri answered.

 

“Viktor, we talked about this.” Yuuri began.

 

“But I miss you Yuuri!” Viktor cried.

 

Yuuri sighed, “I miss you too Viktor, but focus on Yurio. He’s going to kill you and  _ then _ me. Who's going to take care of Makkachin then?” 

 

At the mention of his name did Makkachin wiggle his way onto Yuri’s lap and peer at the screen. 

 

“Can I at least say one more thing?” Viktor pleaded.

 

Yuuri gave him a cautious look. “Okay, what is it?”

 

Viktor smiled. “You look very cute in my clothes, I wish you would wear them more often.”

 

Yuuri blinked once then turned a bright red. “I-I-I’m ha-hanging up now..!” Yuuri stammered and quickly ended the call.

 

“How does he  _ not  _ know you’re fucking in love with him?” Yuri had skidded over just in time to hear the exchange. “This whole Valentine bullshit better work or I’m kicking his ass for being this dense.” 

 

“Please don’t kick your father.” Viktor teased as he tucked the phone away. 

 

Yuri glared and took off.

 

“Eh? Yurio! You didn’t disagree! Why won’t you accept me, then?!”

 

-

 

It was time.

 

Yuri had come along and forcefully dragged Yuuri out the house with Makkachin, demanding he walk him home. 

 

Viktor got to work. He had purposely took Yuuri’s house key when he wasn’t looking so that meant he would have to return back for it or risk sleeping outside his place. 

 

He moved the table near the balcony windows, placing over it a nice white table cloth he had bought on the way home. Quickly he rushed to the kitchen to prepare a meal that didn’t take much time. With his calculations it’d take Yuuri about an hour to get back once he realized he didn’t have his key. 

 

Rice and baked chicken with a light sauce would be perfect. Not too heavy, it wouldn’t give him bad breath in case of  _ anything _ to happen, and it was easy to make. Once that was done with he went to the bedroom to change into something more appealing.A nice, velvet red collar shirt and black slacks. He fidgeted a bit as he styled his hair to perfection. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

[8:48 PM, Yuuri] T_T I left my house key there, I’m on my way back. And Yurio took Makkachin for the night, he said he told you already?

[8:48 PM] I found it by Makkachin’s bed :) And yes, Yurio told me.

[8:49 PM, Yuuri] Okay, on my way

 

Viktor returned to the kitchen to check on the food. Everything was cooking well with time but he couldn’t help fidgeting more in fear it wouldn’t be finished by the time Yuuri arrived. 

 

He gave his cheeks a firm smack, “Don’t freak out, Nikiforov!”

 

The kitchen timer ding an eternity later and the food was out and plated on the table with a elegant candle holder in the middle, the candle lit and giving off a vanilla-scent. He sighed in relief as he dimmed the lights, making it as romantic as possible.

 

Just a few moments did he hear knocking on the front door. He was here!

 

Quickly he moved down the hall and paused at the door. He checked his clothing and hair a minute. This was it. 

 

He opened the door and there Yuuri stood.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise at his presentation. “Uh... am I.. interrupting something?” He glanced over Viktor’s shoulder to see if anyone else was there.

 

Viktor smiled. “Not at all! I’ve been waiting for you, Yuuri!” He ushered him in quickly and quite happily removed his jacket and gloves. “Tonight, we’ll have a dinner date!”

 

Yuuri looked incredibly confused and then panicked. “D-Did I forget something? I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Not at all Yuuri, this is a surprise!” Viktor winked which brought relief to the young man immediately. 

 

“But.. Viktor, I’m not dressed properly.” He eyed the Russian again and then himself in just a sweater and jeans. He  _ definitely _ wasn’t in the right attire when the man in front of him looked like he had just stepped out a fashion magazine.

 

“You look perfect to me.” Viktor insisted.

 

“Viktor, seriously-”

 

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hands, his thumb gently running along the skin. “Trust me, you look perfect.” He whispered.

 

Yuuri choked on any other words that had want to come out. 

 

“So, let’s eat!” Viktor ushered Yuuri to the kitchen. 

 

Yuuri again froze up at the setting, his face somehow managing to become even redder. “O-Oh.. I.. “ He walked over to the table and observed the setting, it definitely screamed romantic. He breathed a moment to calm himself as Viktor went ahead to gather glasses and wine. Once seated did Yuuri feel a little more relaxed and smiled at the sight of the fresh food that smelled amazing. 

 

Viktor soon joined him, glasses filled and placed out for both. He looked fine on the outside but inside he was a nervous wreck. This was their first,  _ real _ date. And on Valentine’s day of all days, he was feeling terrified and confident in his choices. 

 

“Ah,” Yuuri let out a noise once he spotted his house key next to his plate and picked it up, “So.. you took my key?” Realization struck and he chuckled. “That was a pretty good idea.. And then Yurio taking Makkachin... how much do you owe him now?” Yuuri snickered.

 

Viktor sighed loudly. “He wants more ice time and  _ very _ expensive cat food for his little darling.” He was still shocked by the price even if he had enough money to fill two castles. 

 

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “Was it worth it?”

 

Viktor stared over at him. The soft light of the candles worked wonders against Yuuri’s complexation. The soft smile on his lips and his warm eyes made him both excited and calm. He couldn’t stop his own fond smile from growing. “I think so.” 

 

Yuuri didn’t seem to notice his staring as he marveled over the meal. He took a small bite and hummed in delight. “This tastes amazing, Viktor.” He took another bite right away. He had been so caught up in eating that once he brought his eyes up to see if Viktor was also enjoying the meal he saw he instead of staring at him. 

 

“Viktor..?” He reached up to touch his face, was there something there? 

 

Seeing as the man was starting to become anxious from his constant staring, Viktor gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry sorry, I’m just happy you like it!” He picked up his own fork to begin to eat and start small talk. It took only a minute for Yuuri to relax. Once food was done, they found themselves on the couch.

 

“And so Yavok threatened to shave my head if I didn’t come to practice on time. He looked so serious that I ended up showing up two hours before the rink opened,” Viktor chuckled, “I ended up bedridden for a whole week after that.”

 

Yuuri snorted as he looked over the small album book. “This is really amazing though, long hair suits you!” He flipped the page to view the others photos. “Huh, isn’t this Yurio?” He pointed out the small boy who looked to be barely eleven who stood next to Viktor and Yavok, Viktor’s old coach.

 

“It is! I met him at his first debut into the skating world. Still cute and angry.” 

 

“Wow, you guys known each other for awhile. No wonder he’s so comfortable around you.” Yuuri continued to look over the other pictures of Viktor’s past. Each page was more amusing memories, some sad and some sweet. Coming to the next page, he blinked when he came face to face with himself. It took him a moment to realize it was the picture of Viktor and himself during the holidays. They had gone to one of the small malls and ended up in a photo booth. He had forgotten all about it. 

 

The first picture was them with victory signs, the second was Viktor clinging onto Yuuri who laughed at his silliness. The third was a more decent photo, them both smiling fondly into the camera, Viktor holding Yuuri close with his chin plopped on Yuuri’s head. The fourth picture was the two making an embarrassing heart sign, Yuuri doing on half and Viktor doing the other. The final picture was of Yuri bursting inside the booth and tackling them against the wall of the booth.

 

Yuuri laughed at the last picture. “I forgot all about these! Yurio got lost again and was so mad at us.” 

 

Viktor joined in. “What was it he made you do for him to make up for that? For me, I had to give up all my cat keychains you had won me at the festival.” He pouted over it for a long time. 

 

“He told me I had to sleep with him, remember?” Yuuri replied.

 

Ah yes, Viktor remembered that. Yuri had kicked him to his futon by the window so he could have ownership of the large futon and Yuuri. Viktor had cried himself to sleep over losing a night without Yuuri at his side. At least Makkachin had come to give him company.

 

“That was so cruel of him, I was so cold and scared and lonely.” Viktor leaned against Yuuri who simply snorted at this dramatic nature.

 

“The futon was warm, Makkachin was with you, and we were all in the same room.” Yuuri easily executed each comment which caused Viktor to further whine and snuggle against him. Yuuri laughed and couldn’t resist leaning against him.

 

The comfortable silence returned as Yuuri looked over the newly added pictures. Everything wasn’t in order but it was fine. He was surprised he had taken so many pictures with Viktor, Makkachin, and some with Yurio too. It was kind of overwhelming but also made his heart warm. “When did we take this picture?” He pointed out and turned to Viktor.

 

They both froze up, neither realized how close they had gotten until this point. Viktor watched the nervous peek of a tongue flick over Yuuri’s lips and felt his self-control already start to crumble. 

 

“Yuuri.. That night when you kissed me..” Viktor murmured.

 

“Uh.. yes.. When I was drunk...” Yuuri interrupted. 

 

“I wasn’t, though.” Viktor finished.

 

The silence returned as pieces of a forgotten puzzle were set in place. Viktor had kissed back that night, he had said those words, everything had been him sober and alert of his actions. 

 

Yuuri stuttered, “I.. uh..”

 

“Can I,” Viktor pressed their foreheads together. “Can I ki--” 

 

_ Ding! _

_ Ding! _

_ Ding! Ding! _

 

Viktor and Yuuri snapped out their trance and to Viktor’s phone that was going haywire. Quickly Viktor snatched it up to see what the problem was and saw it was mostly texts from Yuri. Going through the texts did he understand the problem and sighed at the final image.

 

“What, uh, what’s wrong?” Yuuri cleared his throat to peer over at the phone. 

 

The image was of Yuri’s cat on a high branch and Makkachin seemed to be circling the tree excitedly. 

 

“Makkachin is being a bit too playful with Yurio’s cat.. He wants me to come get him now before she freezes to death.” 

 

“Oh..” The disappointment in his tone was obvious.

 

“I could..-”

 

“I should-”

 

Both blinked at each other.

 

Yuuri smiled weakly and stood up. “I should uh.. head home. Thank you for the dinner and everything. It was amazing..!” 

 

“A-are you sure? I won’t take long to go get Makkachin..!” Viktor stood up just as quickly. 

 

“No no it’s fine, I’ll see you both in the morning anyway.” Yuuri scratched his cheek shyly. “Really, thank you Viktor, this was really fun.” 

 

Viktor couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t disappointed but the genuine smile on the man’s face was enough to make him content with the night, “I’ll walk out with you.” He offered.

 

A quick change into their winter getup, and five panicked texts from Yuri for Viktor to hurry up, they were out the door and down the street. Once they came to the crossroads did they part ways. 

 

“See you in the morning Viktor.” Yuuri waved, the cool air blowing his bangs about.  

 

Viktor waved in return, a forced smile on his face. “See you, Yuuri.” 

 

He smiled and watched him turn and head down the path to the train station. He had been so close.. So very close. He sighed and turned to head for the bus station. Yuri’s place was a couple stops away by bus. It took only a couple minutes for the bus to arrive and he was off. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

Viktor checked his messages, he assumed it was Yuri.

 

[11:54 PM, Yuuri] Kiss Makkachin for me

 

Viktor jolted in his seat, he startled a nearby man who had been dozing off. He swallowed and summon his confidence to text his response.

 

[11:54 PM] I’d rather kiss you instead.

 

Viktor held his breath as he watched the writing icon appear, disappear, and repeat until finally.

 

[11:57 PM, Yuuri] (> 3 <) 

 

Viktor stared blankly at the emoji before bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter. He shook his head and gently brought the phone screen to his lips to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos you see. I typed up this chapter on my phone and autocorrect just LOVES to mess with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is the oblivious one this time.

February snow melted into cool March and then early April. 

 

Viktor hummed as he pressed a small kiss on the back of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s other hand was occupied with patting Makkachin who walked at his side. They were own their morning walk which Viktor had decided to join in on. Yuri had managed to come down with a cold and was placed on strict bed rest until he was 100%. With Yuri down for a couple of days of recovery, that meant Viktor’s freetime could be spent with the love of his life and his beloved Makkachin.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri arched a brow at the sudden affection gesture. 

 

“I can’t control myself around cute people.” Viktor blinked innocently which Yuuri knew was fake. 

 

Yuuri shook his head with a small smile. “I think the cutest one here is Makkachin.” He turned his attention back to the pup. 

 

Viktor concentrated on Yuuri’s hands. He said he wasn’t cold but he was sure that was a lie. He released his hand to peel off his glove a moment before taking Yuuri’s cold hand in his warm palm. The man jolted a bit until he realized what was up and gave a quiet laugh, squeezing Viktor’s hand in return. 

 

Yuuri had began to accept his affection much more easily nowadays. At first Viktor had been careful with it, small hugs and a small peck on the cheek every now and then. But then he got bolder, the hugs became longer embraces and the kisses went from his cheeks to his hands to his forehead. Yuuri would always become flustered from the acts but never decline them. Actually he had even initiated a few cheek kisses on a rare basis, it would make Viktor’s heart swoon.

 

“So after this, what shall we do with our day?” Viktor spoke, his thumb gently stroking Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Hmm.. I need to go shopping later, actually. I’m running low on some stuff.” Yuuri tilted his head in thought, dragging his mental shopping list from the back of his mind.

 

“Shopping? We went shopping yesterday.” Viktor didn’t remember anything they had missed.

 

Yuuri blinked, “Viktor, I have my own home, remember?” 

 

“Oh..  _ oh _ ..” He was so used to Yuuri was being at his home. Sure he would leave at night to go home, but the night went by fast once you were fast asleep and the next morning Yuuri was there again, as if he had never left in the first place.

 

“Well that just proves you should move in with me.” Viktor said next.

 

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “Viktor, I’m not moving in with you because you forgot I don’t live there.”

 

“But you fit in so well! You could even come sleep in bed with me instead of the couch, much more comfortable.” He insisted and was happy at the familiar blush to grace the man’s face. “And there is plenty of closet space and you have some things there already. Oh and Makkachin will always be there to wake you up every morning-”

 

“It sounds like you’re bribing me.” Yuuri interjected. 

 

“Is it working?” Viktor grinned.

 

“Maybe,” Yuuri glanced away, “only because Makkachin would be there.”

 

“Aww, Yuuri, why can’t I ever win your heart too?” Viktor brought a hand to his chest and gave a fake sniffle.

 

Makkachin barked and moved to his owner to try and comfort him. The gesture made Viktor melt and kneel down to cuddle the canine. “Makkachin, I love you so much!” He nuzzled into the fluff.

 

“Hmm..” Yuuri mumbled, his cheeks puffed.

 

“Oh what’s this?” Viktor smiled sly, “Is Yuuri jealous?” He gently patted Makkachin’s head. “Makkachin, Yuuri is jealous of what we have.” He smiled while the pup simply licked his cheek in response.

 

“Viktor.”

 

“Yuuri~?” Viktor grinned.

 

“My hand is cold.” 

 

Oh, he hadn’t expected that. He gaped at the other who looked off to the side, his hand out to be taken, Viktor took everything in his power to not look too desperate as he stood up, slowly and casually of course, and took hold of Yuuri’s hand once more. 

 

“Is that better?” His tone was now soft and tender.

 

Yuuri peeked over at him and nodded. “Better.” He looked to Makkachin who had moved to his side once more and smiled.

 

Viktor gasped once he realized his beloved Makkachin had returned to the man’s side.“Was I just tricked?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Yuuri placed on his own innocent facade.

 

“Yuuri, you’re so sneaky!” A bubble of laughter was hard to keep down, Yuuri joining in a second later. 

 

-

 

They returned home from their walk to find the door unlocked. “Hm? I thought I locked this..” Viktor pushed the door open cautiously until spotting very familiar, name-brand boots in the entryway. “Chris?” He called inside.

 

Chris peeked his head out from the kitchen and waved. “I came to visit.”

 

Yuuri looked between the two curiously. He had first become very worried to see someone had broken in (?) but from the looks of it they knew each other. Chris came over to them, sipping from the mug Viktor had dubbed Yuuri’s since forever ago, it annoyed Yuuri right away. Makkachin pawed at Chris’ leg who bent over to ruffle the canine’s fluff and press a small kiss on him. 

 

“It’s been forever since I’ve seen you too, Makka.” Chris smiled and then turned his attention onto the couple still at the door. 

 

“Chris, how did you get in here?” Viktor finally began to strip from his coat and shoes. “Ah, Yuuri, this is Chris, a friend of mine-”

 

“ _ Best  _ friend, fake lover when necessary, the usual.” Chris corrected and stood to offer his free hand to the Japanese man who still remained in his winter gear. “We’ve known each other way back when.” He gave his best smile.

 

Yuuri swallowed and forced on his own smile as he shook Chris’ hand. “It’s nice to meet you Chris.” He felt a tad bit of social anxiety already starting to bubble in his stomach. He was never good around new people at first. 

 

“And how I got in here, that’s a secret from my bad boy past.” Chris winked to Viktor and released Yuuri’s hand. “So, why are we standing around here for? Let’s sit back and chat. Ah, I also opened your wine Viktor.”

 

“Of course you did.” Viktor huffed with a smile.

 

Yuuri focused on finally taking off his coat and scarf. The two were already talking about something unfamiliar to him. He paused at his boots and wondered if he should really undress or just leave Viktor to spend time with his friend.

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri snapped out his thoughts when he noticed Chris had left to the living room and Viktor was patiently waiting for him. He undid the laces of his boots and put them to the side to follow him further inside. Makkachin was settled at Chris’ feet now while the man poured more wine into Yuuri’s borrowed mug. 

 

“So Yuuri, I’ve been wanting to meet you face to face for ages. This guy gushes about you so much that I probably know you more than you know me.” Chris sipped his drink. 

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri shot him a disapproval look.

 

“I don’t talk about you much!” Viktor quickly denied.

 

“Yes, not that much at all. Our talks these past six or so months have been nothing about the famous petsitter Yuuri Katsuki who has a really cute bu--”

 

“Chris, why did you choose to visit now?!” Viktor quickly interrupted before any damage could be done. “I mean, we could have just planned a day at the bar like always!”

 

Chris pouted, his fun ruined. “The bar can become boring. Maybe a nice strip club next time? Like the one we visited before.”

 

“S-Strip club.” Yuuri squeaked, face red.

 

Viktor flailed his hands quickly. “T-That was last year! The spring time! Many many months ago!”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat and shook his head. “I see, uh, well, I hope you guys.. enjoyed yourselves?” Was that the right thing to say in this situation. 

 

“Oh Yuuri, you should come with us next time.” Chris offered.

 

Yuuri blushed and looked away. “I uh--”

 

“Of course Yuuri wouldn’t want to come!” Viktor butted in.

 

“I... have been to my share of strip clubs, Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled, all thanks to his good friend Phichit. 

 

“Huh?! By yourself? With someone?” Viktor’s attention was now on him. 

 

“W-with a friend, he would drag me along so he wouldn’t be alone.” He scratched his cheek shyly. “It was.. An experience, I guess?” 

 

“Hmm..” Chris stared at Yuuri long and hard, a finger to his lips as he seemed to be concentrated. Yuuri noticed and averted any further eye contact.

 

“Well it seems your beloved Yuuri isn’t as innocent as you assumed him to be.” Chris chuckled and offered the mug to which Viktor declined. He shrugged and kept hold of it. “So any other juicy secrets you would like to reveal Yuuri? I can tell you an abundant of Viktor’s.”

 

“He wouldn’t like to know tha-”

 

“Oh, really?” Yuuri perked up.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whined.

 

Chris crossed his legs to get comfortable and began the story fest. Viktor could say he was definition of mortified as embarrassing tales of his past returned to haunt him. Yuuri on the other hand was eager to hear more, sometimes he’d laugh, sometimes he’d gasp, sometimes he’d even pat Viktor’s head when the man would bury his face in his shoulder.

 

“And that’s how Viktor narrowly missed getting a tattoo on his ass.” Chris seemed very pleased in himself as each story got progressively worse. Yuuri giggled loudly, pausing every now and then to apologize to the embarrassed Russian. 

 

Chris placed his mug down and smiled. “There we are, no more awkward smiles and body language, looks like we’re going to get along just fine, hm?” 

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise, he had noticed right off the bat? He returned the smile and nodded. “Sorry, I’m just.. Not very used to people right away.”

 

Chris held up a hand. “Don’t apologize, not everyone is a social butterfly like Viktor and I, I’m just happy Viktor’s beautiful boyfriend is relaxed with me now.” He winked.

 

“I-”

 

“Chris! I’ve told you, Yuuri and I aren’t dating.” Viktor shot him a warning glare. He didn’t want Yuuri get uncomfortable and run out.

 

“Eh?”

 

Viktor looked to Yuuri who looked just as confused as him. “Huh?”

 

Yuuri nervously clasped his hands together, his eyes darting from Viktor and Chris. “Uh.. we’re not.. dating..?”

 

The shock of it all sent everyone into silence. 

 

Yuuri looked very scared at this point. “I-I thought we.... since.. Valentine’s day..  I..”

 

Viktor, still in shock, flinched when he was smacked upside the head by Chris. For once he was grateful for the pain, it had woke him from his speechless shock. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri bowed repeatedly. “I thought..! I let myself assume..! I... I should go now..!” He stood and rushed out the living room.

 

“W-Wait! Yuuri!” Viktor too was panicking. He stumbled up and ran after him. 

 

Yuuri had decided to just toe on his boots and rush out with his coat tucked under his arm. Viktor quickly tucked on his shoes and ran after, coats weren’t important right now. Every little second counted!

 

He had forgotten though that Yuuri was a jogger, a frequent one at that, so chasing after him was a bit difficult. He picked the pace and shouted again, “Yuuri!! Wai--” He gasped when he stumbled on a thin sheet of ice and fell back. Pain shot through his back once it made contact with the concrete and he groaned loudly.

 

“Viktor!”

 

Yuuri must have heard him fall, he was already back at his side and on his knees next to him. 

 

“Oh god, Viktor! Are you okay?” He checked over him quickly. No blood, that was a good sign right?

 

Viktor grunted and slowly tried to lift himself to sit. Yuuri quickly helped him do so and squeaked when he was suddenly held in a firm hold. “I love you Yuuri! Please continue to date me!” Viktor said in a rush of words.

 

Yuuri grew silent.

 

“I didn’t realize.. I mean, I thought  _ you  _ hadn’t realized I was trying to court you..”

 

“Court..? Viktor.. That’s such an old term..” Yuuri mumbled.

 

Viktor cracked a smile at Yuuri’s normal smartass remark. That alone was a good sign. 

 

“So I just assumed that date had fail..” He pulled back to look the man in the face. He stiffened once he noticed the tears that had been trailing down his cheeks. His nose and cheeks were already pink from the cold, his nose obviously full of snot, and his hair was doing something wacky thanks to the wind. Honestly, he looked a mess.

 

Viktor moved a hand to brush some of his tears and fix his hair carefully. “But to know that it got through to you this whole time... I feel like such an idiot,” Viktor sighed and pressed his forehead on his, “I could have been announcing to the world by now.”

 

“So.. that’s why..” Yuuri whispered.

 

“Hm, what’s why?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri turned a nice red but kept eye contact with him. “I.. was wondering why you never.. K... ki.. Kissed.. uh,” he cleared his throat, “why you never kissed me  _ that _ way?”

 

Viktor heard nothing after that. He could see Yuuri was rambling again, probably to push away what had just been said. He looked so embarrassed and unsure of himself but Viktor could make out the relief in his body language. 

 

“Yuuri,” he cupped his cheeks, “I’ll kiss you now-”

 

“Excuse me sweet couple. Having a love scene out in the open is very entertaining in movies, but a bit of a strange sight in reality.” Chris had come after them. He tossed a bright smile at the nosey bystanders passing by and observing the couple of the ground.

 

Yuuri remembered where he was and hopped up quickly. 

 

Viktor, again, fell.

 

“Ow..”

 

“Ah Viktor, sorry!”

 

-

 

Chris went on his way home after dropping the couple back at Viktor’s apartment and checking to make sure Viktor didn’t need a hospital visit. Now the two of them sat in bed. More so Viktor was lying down while Yuuri sat on the side trying to coax Makkachin to not hop on Viktor. “Not right now Makkachin, let’s let Viktor rest a moment. His back is sore.”

 

Viktor grunted. “It’s fine, not sore, only hurts a bit.” Sore backs were for old men, he was still in his prime!

 

Yuuri chuckled and looked to him. “Viktor has to rest, he has a  _ non-sore _ back.” He corrected himself and gave Makkachin another head ruffle. The pooch seemed to understand and sat down where he stood.

 

Yuuri carefully shifted to face Viktor and hovered close. “Do you need me to get you anything?” He offered.

 

Viktor held eye contact with him. “Maybe.. A kiss?”

 

Yuuri smiled, a breathtaking smile and leaned down to meet with his lips. The spark was there just like it had been the night before Christmas Eve. Viktor brought a hand up to tangle in Yuuri’s locks and pull him closer. 

 

“Woof!” 

 

Makkachin tackled Yuuri from behind excitedly, the pooch assumed that it was fine to be in bed now if Yuuri was. Yuuri grunted under Makkachin’s weight and pushed himself up on his elbows. 

 

“Makkachin,” he whined, “that was really bad timing.” He fixed his glasses and looked to Viktor who looked to be in complete bliss. “Viktor?”

 

Viktor sighed and smiled dreamily. “Am I dead, is this heaven?” 

 

Yuuri snorted and leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I'm pretty sure this is Earth.” He hesitated a moment before he kissed him once more. “Do you feel alive now..?”

 

Viktor smiled and hugged Yuuri close. “More than ever.” 

 

_ Ding! _

 

Yuuri looked to the phone on the night stand and reached over to grab it. He handed it over to Viktor as he made himself comfortable, his head tucked under Viktor’s chin. 

 

Viktor opened his messages and read.

 

[1:12 PM, Chris] I remember him now! I knew he looked familiar!

 

An image was just beneath it. 

 

Yuuri paled.

 

“Yuuri.. Why are you on a stripper pole?”

 

“Oh god.” Yuuri covered his face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a writer's block and it's refusing to budge.
> 
> Also I want to let you guys know I have surgery this week so I'll try and just upload the chapters I already finished during bed rest. Hopefully my writer's block will end soon. I've rewritten chapter 12 at least 3-4 times now aahhhhh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's perspective from before he met Viktor and Makkachin to now.

It had been about a month and a half since Yuuri started his exercise regime. He would wake up early, eat a light breakfast of rice and eggs, dress, and head out into the 6:25 am morning.

 

He had decided to try and reinvent himself. Months of stuffing his mouth and sulking in depression was just too much for him. Honestly it irritated him to high hell. He had graduated college with a degree in basic business management. He never knew what he wanted to do really and the transition from home to another country wasn't a  _ big  _ deal. 

 

Of course it had been.

 

He had pushed himself to leave the comfort of his home and went a bit ... extreme. Instead of any normal person who would just move a few towns or cities away, he had decided to study aboard instead even for a major he could do easily in the city next to his hometown.

 

But no, he had chose it, regretted it, but forced himself to go through with it. Amazingly enough he had went through four years without a problem. Well that was partially a lie. He had some bumps through the process of culture shocks, miscommunication, and so on.

 

The homesickness still managed to kick in which resulted in a lot of binge eating. He had been went up and down with his weight throughout university and once he was out and on his on. He needed a lock on his refrigerator honestly.

 

Besides the weight issues, he managed to get a weekend job. He worked about ten hours with a good wage so that helped as well as the allowance his parents still sent him.  _ Just until you get back on your feet,  _ the letters would say. He felt both disappointed in himself and grateful for such loving parents. 

 

After the fourth month of being a post graduate, Yuuri had had enough. He was tired of sitting around for his next weekend shift and pretending to enjoy his hang outs with his few friends who chatted on about their fun lives. And so, he started to change things. 

 

He turned to his computer to find simple, healthy dishes and slowly his cooking skills became much more reliable. Next, he began jogging. His lungs burned, his head hurt, and he was sure he was going to throw up. After that did he go to a professional trainer to get a proper regime instead of blindly running into a heart attack at age 23. 

 

With that taken care of did he find himself slowly but surely shed weight and feel more energy blossoming in his body. The summer months went by in a flash until cool autumn arrived.

 

That was when he met Viktor and Makkachin.

 

He breathed as he came to a halt to check his pulse. He had run a good distance with an extra mile added in. He slowly walked to cool down until he spotted an occupied bench. The man looked busy on his phone so he should be okay to take the far side of the bench.

 

Once he sat down, the most cutest poodle he had seen took ownership of his lap.

 

“Huh, what?!” Yuuri exclaimed. As much as he wanted to pet and coo the darling, he knew certain owners could be nasty if permission wasn't given. He glanced over to the obvious owner who still scrolled through his phone.

 

“Uh sir..?” He called out but no response. After a few more times, this time raising his voice, the man’s head snapped up and looked in his direction finally.

 

Yuuri swallowed, he had never seen such a handsome man before! “Uh..”

 

“Makkachin! You can't just jump on people!” The man stood up and shooed the poddle off quickly. “I'm so sorry about that!” He apologized.

 

“N-no it's fine..! I was just.. unsure if I could pet him or not?” He eyed the fluffy poodle. He reminded him so much of his poodle from his childhood, he had passed away only a year ago.

 

The man had an amused expression, he must have noticed his excitement. “Sure you can.” He said and Yuuri was on his knees to snuggle and ruffle the pooch’s fur.

 

From that little meeting he didn't realize so much would come from it. In only a week did he find himself sitting in Viktor’s apartment for his supposed interview. He wasn't sure if there really was one as he was more focused on getting to see Makkachin again. The two had played together for who knows how long until Viktor stepped in.

 

“You're hired, Mr. Katsuki.” He smiled so brightly.

 

“Huh? But the interview..”

 

“It's finished. I'd prefer to see your interactions with Makka than go through questions anyone could easily make lies to get the job.” Viktor leaned down and ruffled Makkachin’s fluff. “Makkachin really likes you and so do I, will you take the job?”

 

Yuuri nodded so quickly he felt a dizzy spell coming on. 

 

From there on his week was full of the cute Makkachin and his bubbly owner. He never had so much joy in waking up in the early mornings to head to work and start the first walk of the day. Viktor always seemed to be in good spirit, always with a smile on his face and dressed to impressed.

 

_ His hair is messy today.  _ Yuuri observed after Viktor ran off to find the leash. It was refreshing in a way to see him a bit disarray. Once he got the leash, he bid him a good day and was off. 

 

He wasn't sure how their relationship started to morph from professional to friendly though. Viktor would text him from work, checking in on things but it would usually derail to a regular conversation between two .. friends?

 

Yuuri enjoyed it though, Viktor’s friendly nature was hard to ignore and Yuuri found himself slowly adjusting to it. Jokes here, pictures there, it was .. fun. Really fun.

  
  


“Who the hell are you?”

 

Meeting Yuri wasn't very fun. The boy was rude, foul, and looked ready to attack at any point. He put Yuuri on edge. 

 

“I'm uh, Makkachin’s sitter... I'm looking for Viktor?” He had come to the ice rink after, embarrassingly, locking himself out the apartment. Makkachin bounced around the angry teen was seemed to melt for a minute.

 

“Viktor! Your babysitter is here!” Yuri called out to the stands.

 

Viktor, seemingly busy on his phone, looked up and spotted them. He smiled and rushed over. “Yuuri! You came to visit me? This is so wonderful!” 

 

Yuuri gave a small laugh, the warm welcome made him feel very happy. “Actually I locked Makkachin and myself out your apartment.” 

 

“Oh?” Viktor dug through his pocket to pull it a small keychain, he plucked off the familiar key and handed it over. “Now don't lose this one or else I'll have to end up staying at your place tonight.” He winked.

 

Yuuri blushed at the very thought. 

 

“Oh my god, don't flirt with him in front of me!” Yuri snapped, his face red. 

 

“Oh then, Yuri please head back onto the ice so I can continue.” 

 

“You're so gross!” He shouted but did do as told.

 

Viktor chuckled and turned back to the flustered Yuuri. “Don't worry about him, he's always like that.”

 

“R-right.. anyway, thank you Viktor. We’ll be goin--”

 

“Have you ever skated before Yuuri?” The question came out of nowhere but Yuuri managed to give a nod as response.

 

“There is a ice rink near my parents’ house in Japan, I used to skate all the time.” He hadn't done it in ages since he moved away from home though. Viktor seemed to be excited for this news since before Yuuri could blink, he was already on the ice with rental skates on.

 

“Why is he on the ice?!” Yuri called out.

 

“I want to see Yuuri skate!” Viktor called back, his expression so childlike that Yuuri couldn't help but want to impress him a bit.

 

Time continued to slip on by until the cool autumn became bitterly cold. But Yuuri never felt so warm in his life. Of course they had been some miscommunication every now and then, the newest being Viktor assuming he was tired of his presence. Once that had been resolved did everything seem ok.

 

He was sure what they were doing was crossing professional lines but Viktor’s touchy feely actions were hard to not melt into. He wondered if he was always this friendly with others? From how Yuri would complain about the affection, he sometimes wondered if Viktor really acted this way with only him.

 

“Snap out of it, Katsuki..!” Yuuri smacked his cheeks for good measure. Makkachin tilted his head up at the man who worked on a meal for the soon to be arriving Viktor. He had been watching the news earlier and heard about the numerous traffic jams. He was sure Viktor would return a dead man.

 

He moved to set the table and filled the plates with the creamy ravioli. Makkachin of course tried to help which earned a head rub for his cuteness.

 

“I'm home..” 

 

Yuuri glanced up to see a dazed Viktor in the kitchen doorway. “Ah welcome home Viktor! I thought you'd be hungry.” He motioned for him to come closer. 

 

Viktor seemed excited for the meal and said he'd be back. He kissed his cheek and was off, leaving Yuuri frozen in place until he managed to grope around for his chair to sit down. His heart was pounding and he felt face burned.

 

Uh oh.

 

Next, skating had been reintroduced to him again. He had stopped by the rink to ask Viktor if it was fine for him to spend the night since traffic would not be in his favor the next day. He didn't know what came over him as he watched Yuri skate. One moment he was giving pointers and the next he was on the ice, nose bruised, and a worried Viktor cradling him like he was fragile.

 

The same night did he end up watching a movie in the same bed as Viktor. It made him so nervous he could barely focus on it until sleep took over. He woke up the next day to Makkachin’s impatient barking.

 

The accident when he FaceTimed Viktor had triggered more texting, more requests for photos, and more video calls. Yuuri from the year prior would have been exhausted with so much but he felt himself giddy each time.

 

“Ohhhh you're smiling again.” Phichit cooed from Yuuri's laptop screen. “Is it Viktor? Did he text you again?” He giggled.

 

Yuuri tried to bite back the smile but it was impossible. “Y-yeah he's just complaining again.” He mumbled and sent a quick response back.

 

“Ohh? About not seeing your face today?” 

 

Yuuri blushed. 

 

“Nailed it! He totally wants you!” Phichit plopped his chin on his hands.

 

“No he doesn't..! He's just really.. really friendly.” He mumbled. That had to be it. No way someone like Viktor would want someone like  _ him. _

 

“Mmhm and my name is actually Will Smith.” He joked earned him a glare. He held up his hands in defense with a smile. “Okay okay I'll drop it, let's talk about me then!”

 

Yuuri smiled, that same lovey dovey smile he always made when Viktor would text him.

 

“Anddd I'm guessing Viktor says that?” Phichit giggled again into his hand at the reaction. “You got it bad, my friend.”

 

Yuuri groaned, he couldn't even disagree.

  
  


Training camp had been surprising and out of the blue until Yuri reminded him how bad Viktor's memory was.

 

After having to continuously decline Viktor's offers to go with them, he sat comfortable in the man’s home he'd call his own for the next week. He was so surprised how easily he adjusted. He had been prepared to sleep on the pull out couch until he find himself very lonely on the first night.

 

The next morning did he find himself waking up in Viktor's bed, his scent had calmed him immensely.

 

“Oh god, Yuri’s right, I'm gross.” He whined into his hands.

 

November 29th came and Yuuri opened the small gift Yuri had gotten him. A small keychain with tiger head design. He chuckled at the so-Yuri gift and sent his thanks when he was texted by the boy only a few minutes later.

 

Viktor's panicked spam came through like wildfire. He honestly wasn't upset he had forgotten his birthday. He never paid any attention to it himself but he did feel warm at his passionate Viktor was about it.

 

When Viktor came back did Yuuri feel like he could breathe again. He had missed him more than he ever thought he would. The man had hugged him right away and he hoped he couldn't feel his raising pulse.

  
  


Christmas was never a big thing in Russia and in Japan it was mostly seen as a romantic holiday unlike how the West saw it as a big commercial, and religious, holiday.

 

Usually his family didn't care for it either but since he had left home the holiday had become a type of call back for him to come home once in awhile. So once he broke the news to Viktor, he hadn't expected to wind up in Japan with Viktor, Makkachin,  _ and  _ Yuri.

 

He had lost them in the tourist area, down the shop streets, in malls and arcades until finally they arrived at the Yutopia Hot Springs. 

 

“Yuuri and his family are here!” Mari had shouted.

 

“Mari!” He squeaked out panicky. Viktor on the other hand laughed wholeheartedly and Yuri scoffed but said no remarks to the claim.

 

The holidays seemed to be going along smoothly though. Though the first night had left him flustered, what had he almost done?! It became harder to lay by Viktor’s side at night but would always find himself squished against the man's side in the mornings.

 

He took his guests around the town to explore better now that the jet lag was gone and they weren't carrying around belongings. 

 

They had lost Yurio, “Two Yuris is confusing, name him Yurio” His sister had said and everyone seemed to go along with it though Yuri didn't at all like it. 

 

Twice by the way, they lost him twice. Once in the shrine area and the other in the mall. Either way they still seem to enjoy themselves, even Makkachin who would come out with them sometimes into areas where animals were allowed to frolic. 

 

Everything had been going so well until Yuri demanded he see the ice rink he grew up at. They meant introducing them to Yuko and her family which meant free skating to themselves which meant Viktor saying something to upset Yuri and ending up with a sore back from fist abuse.

 

And that somehow all lead to Minako’s appearance, five bottles of booze, and a very confused and hungover Yuuri on Christmas Eve. After the hangover ended he had been fine, everything had been fine. Yuri ditched them in favor of the ice rink eons ago and Makkachin had glued himself to his mother’s side.

 

That left Viktor and Yuuri to their own devices.

 

“Yuuri where is your kimono?”

 

“Eh?” Yuuri looked up from his magazine. He had finally allowed Viktor into his room and the two mostly talked and read old skater magazines for nostalgia purposes. He noticed Viktor had gotten bored and was now in his closet. “I don't have one.”

 

“What!? But I wanted to see you dressed up for the festival tonight!” He honestly looked distraught.

 

“Well guys really don't wear them as much. We tend to just go in casual clothing.” He shrugged.

 

Viktor sighed and made his way back to the bed to sit and lean against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I  _ really _ wanted to see you dressed up.” He grumbled like a child. 

 

Yuuri smiled, “I'm sorry Viktor, but we’ll still have a lot of fun without one.” 

 

Viktor only hummed in response.

 

That night did Yuuri realize two things. One, Viktor would drain his bank account in the blink of an eye. Two, he remembered everything.

 

It had just come out of nowhere honestly. Viktor had grabbed hold of his hand and just like that did a switch go off in his head. The drunken flirting, trying to find a way to prank Yuri, _ the kiss. _

 

He wasn't sure what to do. Should he panic? Apologize? Pretend he didn't remember still? He tightened his hold on Viktor's hand when he tried to pull away. He.. wanted this though. Just for now, just a game of pretend. He wanted to be in a make believe world that Viktor did like him. Just for the holiday weekend.

 

Not warding off Viktor's affection for the remaining days caused the man's affection to increase tenfold. The long embraces in bed or outside randomly when the snow would fall.

 

“Yuuri, you're not cold?”

 

“Not really.” 

 

Warm arms slipped around his waist from behind and held him in place. He tilted his head back to see Viktor not looking at him but the falling snow. He could see his Adam's apple move, as if he was nervous. Of course he wasn't, this was Viktor, overly affectionate Viktor.

 

He said nothing and looked back out to the winter wonderland. 

 

The hand holding, the small touch of thighs pressing against each other side by side at the dining table, anything and everything Yuuri accepted. Because this was only for now. After they returned home, it would go back to normal.

  
  


What had he done?

 

He didn't realize how badly he had messed up. He had thought he created the right amount of distance from before the holidays. But any little touch made his stomach do flip flops and his blood felt on fire.

 

So, he made a bigger distance. Which got bigger .. and bigger until he didn't know what to do. 

 

What had he done?

 

“-- can find someone else to care for Makkachin.”

 

What had he done?

 

The tears were relentless. He couldn't speak, he choked and hung up once Viktor called out to him from the other line. He removed his glasses to wipe his eyes and heard the familiar text alerts.

 

He read them slowly until replying for him to focus. He didn't reply to Viktor's last message and instead curled up next to the sleeping pup.

 

When Viktor returned, Yuuri quit. This was for the best. His feelings for Viktor were wrong, his assumptions that Viktor liked him the same had to be wrong, everything was just wrong.

  
  


“Did you overreact again?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri wouldn't lie and say he didn't. He vaguely remembered even answering Phichit’s Skype call. He had been locked away in his house for a week that he was sure mushrooms were growing out his back. 

 

Phichit though, he was such a beautiful friend he didn't deserve. He had met him in university, the man had only been there for one semester until moving to the states and now was back home

in Thailand. They had hit it off right away somehow that Yuuri still didn't know how and they still were friends to this day.

 

The talk though, it had helped. It reminded him of what he had done before, what he was doing now. He was letting his anxiety win again. 

 

“Then, what are you going to do?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri already knew.

  
  


“I love you very much Yuuri .” Just those words made his heart soar. He had run for so long and so far, his lung still burned that he couldn't come up with proper response.

 

“Will you stay?”

 

_ Yes, I'll stay forever.. I love you Viktor.. _

 

He gave a watery smile and whispered a “yes” instead. 

  
  


They liked each other in the same way.. right?

 

Yuuri didn't know how to ask or what to do. He couldn't just go up to him and say :  _ So I wanted to say I'm in love with you but I needed a minute to calm my lungs and missed the right time to say it. By the way did you mean you love me in a romantic way or..? _

 

Yuuri groaned into his hands.

 

“What the hell?” Yuri gave him a strange look at his sudden depressed sigh. 

 

“Sorry sorry, just thinking too much.. so what did you want to do first Yurio?”

 

Yuri gave him a look over before rolling his eyes and pointing ahead at a map near the bus stop. “I want to go there.”

 

Yuuri squinted. “An amusement park? Yurio, you  _ want to go to an amusement park?”  _ The shock was hard to hide until he was punched in the shoulder. “Sorry sorry,” he rubbed his arm.

 

“Not  _ there _ ! There!” He pointed again, this time Yuuri looked at the correct flyer. It was a cafe ad littered with paw print marks of cats and dogs. 

 

“An animal cafe?” Yuuri smiled at the small grunt the teen made. He really could be cute. “So I'm the mean adult who drags you to a cute cafe to spend time with my .. son?” He tilted his head. Viktor said it all the time.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I don't care what story we use, I want to go.. and don't tell Viktor or I'll kick you..!”

 

Yuuri smiled again and noddd. “Yes Yurio.”

  
  


Valentine's Day was something Yuuri usually tuned out so the day was basically a normal work day for him. Morning came and night fell, Makkachin had been walked, bathed, feed, and played with to his satisfaction. 

 

“Walk me home.” Yuri had come home with Viktor, it was a surprising sight. And then to be dragged off, along with Makkachin, had just made him confused.

 

“I'm keeping Makkachin here tonight, thanks.” Yuri's last words before shutting the door in his face once they reached his home.

 

Okay, that wasn't strange at all. 

 

Yuuri took out his phone to text Viktor before noticing his didn't feel the familiar metal of his house key. He rummaged through his pockets, pants and coat, but nothing. 

 

“Damn it.” He groaned and texted Viktor he would be heading back. He wa relieved to get a confirmation his key  _ was _ there and not lost somewhere on the streets.

  
  


“Uh..” 

 

Viktor looked amazing, it took him a minute to realize he was staring and then search for a date that might be inside.

 

To his surprise,  _ he _ was the date and the atmosphere screamed romance was in the air. He knew he could be oblivious sometimes or try not to think too far into things but this was so obvious that he'd gladly let Yuri punch him if he pretended he didn't know what was happening.

 

_ He likes me.. the same way.. _

 

The night just seemed to get better from delicious food to curling up over an album he hadn't noticed Makkachin had grabbed ahold of it earlier in the day and left it beneath the coffee table.

 

“When was this picture taken-” He froze up. They were so close. He licked his lips out of habit.

 

“Yuuri, when you kissed me that night..”

 

“When I was drunk..” he wanted to bite his tongue for that. He might have ruined whatever Viktor wanted to say-

 

“I wasn't.” 

 

_ Kiss me then.  _ He was sure that's what his expression screamed.

 

Of course the moment ended with Viktor's phone buzzing like crazy. A panicked Yuri demanded Viktor to come for Makkachin before his pet cat became an icicle.

 

They parted from there, the romantic mood ruined. Yuuri couldn't complain though. Even without a kiss, the night had been amazing.

 

He paused at the entrance to the train station and sent Viktor a quick text. Before he could put it away, Viktor responded almost immediately. Yuuri's chest tightened.

 

He wrote and deleted different responses until settling on a kiss emoji. How lame could he be? But the message Viktor had sent confirmed it. A smile grew on his face. 

  
  


“We’re..  not dating..?” 

 

Yuuri felt like he had fallen from cloud nine and into the firey pits of hell. 

 

For the past two months he had assumed all that affection and closeness. All those lunch dates and dinners together at night. Even sleeping over a bit more, though Yuuri still chose to sleep on the pull out bed. He thought they had silently agreed to start dating.

 

He never felt such embarrassment in his life and for Viktor's friend to witness this made him want to throw up. 

 

He was up and out so quickly he didn't even know if he had grabbed all his things or not. He just wanted to get away from this.

 

“Yuuri! Wait, Yuuri--”

 

He heard a thud and turned around to see Viktor flat on his back. Panic set him and he rushed back to check on him. “Viktor?! Viktor are you okay?” He helped him sit up and moved to check him for any problems only to be hugged.

 

“Vi--”

 

“I love you Yuuri, please continue dating me!”

 

Yuuri froze up. 

 

Viktor began to explain  _ he _ was the dense one this time around, he hadn't realized Yuuri had noticed his feelings and this whole time had thought they were still tiptoeing around the fact they obviously liked each other. 

 

“So that's why..” Yuuri hit a revelation.

 

They had had so many small kisses but never an actual one since the drunken night. He had assumed Viktor was waiting for the perfect moment since he  _ was _ a total romantic. 

 

Viktor cupped his cheeks gently. “I can kiss you now-”

 

Chris had come to their rescue and to remind them where they were.

  
  


“Do you need me to get you anything?” Yuuri asked once they we both settled back inside. He could see the flash in Viktor's eyes that he knew what he wanted and Yuuri could already feel himself flying.

 

This kiss was electrifying, he wondered if Viktor felt the same? It was brief but it felt like they had been against each other's lips for a long time.

 

Viktor was dazed which amused Yuuri greatly and rewarded him with another kiss. His heart fluttered realizing he was allowed to do this now. As much as he wanted.

 

_ Ding! _

 

Yuuri regretted giving Viktor his phone. He stared horrified at the image attached to the message. His past had come back to haunt him during one of the most romantic moments of his life.

 

“Yuuri, why are you on a stripper pole?” 

 

Yuuri refused to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed!  
> My surgery has been rescheduled to next month so sorry about the false alarm from last chapter!  
> I'm kind of getting out my writer's block... kind of.   
> Wish me luck.   
> Oh and if you want to talk to me: breezyshoes.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are so in love, Yurio wants to vomit. Then Yuuri has an accident.

“I can’t believe you cut it.” Yuuri sighed for the nth time in the past twenty minutes. The couple sat snug on the sofa as they watched videos of Viktor’s days on the ice. He had been re-introduced to the long haired Viktor. He never knew he had a thing for long hair until now.

“I’ll grow it out just for you.” Viktor pressed delicate kisses on Yuuri’s neck in a certain location. The man burst into giggles and tried to push him away. 

“S-Stop it!” 

“I can’t, your laugh is so cute-”

“Oh my GOD. Don’t invite me over if you’re going to be like this!”

Yuri slammed down his mug of reheated hot chocolate and purposely pushed the two apart so he could sit in the middle. He tossed them both a glare before retrieving his mug and sipping it slowly. Makkachin, who laid in his doggy bed, yawned at the trio and curled back up for his afternoon nap.

Viktor decided to do the most childish thing then. He leaned over, hand plopped on Yuri’s head, and pressed a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “So it should take about half a year for it to grow out completely.”

“Get off my head, old man! And your hair isn’t going to grow anymore, it’s already falling out!” Yuri shook his head until Viktor’s hand fell.

Viktor gasped loudly, sitting back with small tears in his eyes. “My hair is fine!”

“You kept complaining about seeing hairs in the shower.” Yuri put his mug down in case Viktor tried anything else. He wasn’t about to be doused in hot liquid. 

Viktor threw himself against Yuuri, Yuri now trapped between the men, as he sobbed into Yuuri’s arms. 

“Shh, it’s okay Viktor.” He gently stroked his back while Yuri cursed and struggle to get out of the accidental group hug. 

Yuuri couldn’t stop the smile on his face. It was early May, the last bits of cold were finally starting to make their departure that jackets and umbrellas were more necessary than heavy winter coats and mittens. In just a month their relationship had blossomed. They were much more affectionate, though Yuuri still shyed away from anything that was beyond kisses and hugs. Viktor respected it and Yuuri did the same in return. 

Yuri finally gave up struggling and just laid against Yuuri’s chest, staring boredly at the TV while Viktor continued his cryfest. “He warned me he’d get worse, I shouldn’t be surprised.” He grumbled.

“Huh?” Yuuri peered down the teen who didn’t reply. 

Viktor finally pulled up and sniffled. His eyes were a bit puffy. “Yuuri, you’ll love me still even if I lose a few hairs?” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Of course Viktor,” he scratched his cheek shyly, “you’ll still...love me if I get chubby again?”

Viktor smiled in return. “Of course! You look beautiful either way to me.” He cupped the man’s hands to kiss the knuckles. 

“I’m going to throw up, someone kill me now.” Yuri groaned, still stuck between the two. “Can we go now? They should have fixed the crack in the ice by now! It’s been two hours!” He glanced over to Viktor suspiciously. Sometimes he couldn’t trust him. What if the officials from the rink had called or texted him they had finished and he just didn’t want to leave because his boyfriend was here?

Viktor pouted at the accusing look. “I’m not that bad Yurio!” He picked up his phone and tapped it on to reveal he received no messages yet. “Yuuri would never forgive me if I messed with your practice time!”

“What about me?! I’d never forgive you!”

“You too, of course.” He was already back to kissing up Yuuri’s knuckles to his wrist, the Japanese man blushing at the action. 

Growling, Yuri sat up straight to break the hold between them. “I’m pretty sure you guys can go to jail for doing all this mushy stuff in front of me!” 

“Now Yurio, don’t be so dramatic.” Viktor patted his head which resulted in a firm slap to the back of his hand. If Yuri had claws it would have been scratch marks instead. 

Yuuri stood up from the couch. “I’ll be right back.” He headed out which Viktor happily followed after even with Yuuri’s insists he didn’t have to come. Yurio was finally freed and moved quickly to lay down so neither could have room to sit down when they returned.

Yuuri sighed at Viktor and he turned to face him. “Viktor, I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Oh,” Viktor pouted, “I thought it was a show to get us time alone.”

Yuuri blushed, he had done that once. Viktor had been so surprised by it. “Yuuri, you really can be sneaky sometimes, hm?” The memory was only a week old.

“O-One second.” He mumbled and stepped inside the bathroom. After half a minute did he reopen the door and tug Viktor inside quickly, he closed the door as softly as possible in case Yurio overheard anything. 

“Oh my Yuuri, how bold.” Viktor smirked.

Yuuri pouted at the obvious teasing and leaned over to kiss him. It was simple, sweet, and relaxing. Viktor loved every bit of it and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. He felt Yuuri’s hesitation for a moment and felt him angle the angle of the kiss. What was he up to..? He gave a startled noise when he felt a small sliver of tongue dash against his lips. His eyes met with Yuuri’s, the shock the man obviously wanted was showing. 

“Yuuri--” He started when the kiss ended for a brief exchange of words.

“Do you not want to?” He said quickly.

Viktor gaped a moment and slowly shook his head. 

“G.. good.” Yuuri leaned forward to take advantage of his parted lips and shyly introduced his tongue to his mouth. Viktor again could sense some distress. He almost laughed when he remembered Yuuri had confessed to being a virgin not too long ago, even kissing was foreign to him. So something like this was probably above his knowledge. He brought a hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer, he ran his tongue against his. He let Yuuri mimic his patterns until he could feel him relax and managed to go with the flow of it.

Yuuri released a small moan that sent a electric bolt down Viktor’s spine. He could feel Yuuri’s body slightly trembling, the intensity was probably too much for him on the first try. But when he heard Yuuri mumble his name, he felt like he melted just as much. They broke the kiss and took a moment to catch their breath. Yuuri looked like a mess: his cheeks flushed, lips wet with saliva, and his glasses slightly skewed. The burning desire in his eyes almost made Viktor go in for another kiss until Yuuri pushed him back quickly. 

“How long have we been in here?” He whispered panicky. 

“Uh, I.. don’t remember.”

“Yurio will--”

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” Yuri’s voice echoed, it sound like it was from the living room, thank god he wasn’t actually searching for them.

Yuuri quickly licked his lips and fixed his glasses. His eyes flickered from the door and back to Viktor momentarily. “W... we can.. do that again sometime..?” 

Viktor bit back a groan at the innocent question. Katsuki Yuuri would surely end him. “Of course, anytime..! All the time, really!” He wanted to do it now actually, but Yuri would surely find out what was happening and explode. 

Yuuri chewed on his lip and gave him a shy smile. “Okay.” He whispered and quickly opened the door to step out and head back to the living room. “Sorry Yuri.” He heard him say while Yuri ranted about them taking too long. 

Viktor sighed and leaned against the bathroom door frame, a hand to his mouth. His lips were on fire. 

-

The ice has been restored and the coach and pupil were up and gone. Viktor had clung to Yuuri a while, kissing and nuzzling against him. “I don’t want to leave now, I was having so much fun.” But after a quick tug of war by Yuri, they had finally departed for the next bus.

Yuuri closed the door and turned to Makkachin who sat patiently. “Well Makkachin, it’s just us now,” he checked his watch and hummed, “maybe we can take another walk? How about that?” 

Makkachin’s response was the pup dashing off to grab his leash. While he searched, Yuri put on his shoes and jacket in time for the poodle to return. “Good boy.” he cooed and latched on the leash to the collar securely. They were out the door and on the street not too soon after. 

Halfway through the walk did Yuuri end up tying his jacket around his waist, he felt a tad stuffy in it and the cool air was very much appreciated. Makkachin was having a ball at his side, rushing after squirrels once they were inside the park. Sometimes he’d stop to bat at the random ant or two until his attention was diverted to something else. But still did he keep in eye shot of Yuuri, he was a well behaved pup all right.

Yuuri paused when Makkachin began to show the signs of looking for a place to do his busy. He pulled out his phone to check the time and was greeted by four texts from Viktor. He hadn’t even felt his phone vibrating. 

[9:33 AM, Viktor] T_T Yurio said I’m getting bald, again.  
[9:33 AM, Viktor] I only counted two hairs that washed away this morning!  
[9:39 AM, Viktor] Oh god, two hairs washed away this morning O A O)   
[9:40 AM, Viktor] Yuuuuri TT_TT

Yuuri chuckled and quickly texted the man. 

[9:58 AM] Your hair is fine, Viktor. ^^   
[9:58 AM] But, if it really is that bad we can go research hair implants!   
[10:01 AM, Viktor] YUURI THAT’S NOT FUNNY :( 

Yuuri laughed again and looked over to see Makkachin had finally found a location for his business and returned quite happily to his side. He petted the pooch’s head and continued their walk through the park. It was a tad bit more crowded at this time with parents and strollers, late joggers, and those just taking their leisure time to work or to pass the time. 

Makkachin’s ears perked when he spot a lone squirrel and quickly made a run for it, barking excitedly. Yuuri, in the mood for a bit more activity, jogged after him. “Wait up, Makkachin..!” He called after when the pup made a sharp corner of the path. High shrubs blocked off his view of him and he sped up quicker to cross the corner. 

“Watch out!”

-

“Excellent Yurio! Let’s do that a few more times until it comes more naturally!” He clapped his hands and watched the skater slide back into position to redo the perfected quad. Yuri’s steady progression was good and well over his expectations. He had thought they’d get to this level at least by July.

“He really is a good student.” Viktor mumbled and watched his first jump. 

Ding!

Viktor reached over for his phone on the nearby bench with an excited smile, already knowing who it could be. He opened his message box to see what kind of cute message had been sent this time.

[10:56 AM, Yuuri] Okay, don’t overreact 

Viktor blinked and watched the writing icon pop up again. 

[10:56 AM, Yuuri] But I’m in the hospital and

Viktor hit call quickly and brought the phone to his ear as he rushed to the locker room. 

“Where the hell are you going?!” Yuri shouted out to the departing man.

“Yuuri’s in the hospital!” He called back and disappeared into the locker room to get his things. He held his breath at the fourth ring and almost gave up until the call was finally picked up. 

“Hi Vik-”

“What hospital?! Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?!” He tugged opened his locker to grab his shoes and switch out his skates in a frenzy. 

“I’m fine! I just uh.. broke or sprained my wrist.” Yuuri said, unsure of which it was. He sound relatively calm over the matter and it was enough to reassure him that he wouldn’t be going into the hospital to find him badly injured. 

He sat down on the bench, a little too loudly but he couldn’t help that his once numb legs now felt like jelly.

“Eh, Viktor? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. I needed to sit down. I think I’m having a heart attack,” Viktor breathed and brought a hand to his chest to calm his heart, “when I saw that text my mind went everywhere.”

“I’m sorry about that! I didn’t mean to send it without adding what happened..ah but anyway, I need you to come to the hospital! They were nice enough to bring Makkachin along but he’s outside with one of the security guards. I thought I’d be done faster than this..”

“Ah of course, just tell me what hospital and I’ll be there quickly.” Viktor looked up when Yuri finally entered the locker room with his skates off. “Yurio, I’m going to go pick up Makkachin and Yuuri from the hospital--”

“Wait a damn minute!” Yuri snapped and went to toe on his shoes and grab his own things. “I’m going too! What did that stupid Katsudon do to wind up in the hospital?!” His concern was extremely obvious which Viktor smiled at. “What’cha smiling about, old man!?”

“Yuuri hurt his wrist, he’s fine.” 

Yuri stop his mini frenzy and sighed. “That’s it? He’s an idiot.” He slammed his locker shut and tugged on his jacket, “let’s go.”

“It looks like Yurio is coming too.” Viktor spoke back into the receiver.

“I heard, tell him I said I’m really sorry about all this-- Ah, I have to go, the doctor is back. And the hospital is on 55th street! See you soon Viktor.” 

“I love you!” Viktor said quickly to which Yuri gagged at.

“I-I.. love you... too.” The proclaim had caught him off guard and Viktor could imagine how red his face was now. The call ended just a second after.

-

Yurio scrolled boredly through his social media. He sat in the waiting room while Viktor was outside waiting with Makkachin. He had went out a couple times to check in on the man only to see him pacing the place. 

“They said he sprained his wrist, not lost a leg. He was an idiot to walk in the path of cyclists.”

“I can still worry..!”

“Yurio, I’m done.”

The teen looked up to see Yuuri had finally come from the closed doors. He looked down at his wrist that was covered by a white splint, didn’t look so bad. He stood up, hands now stuffed in his pockets. 

“Viktor’s outside with Makkachin. Save him before he needs a wheelchair.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s been pacing none stop, he’s an idiot.” He ushered the older man to follow him through the long corridors, down the elevator, and finally to the back of the hospital. 

The garden was nice and all, patients and visitors peppered the area from the benches to the walk ways. A quick look around did they spot Viktor on a lone bench not too far off, Makkachin laid at his feet. 

“Hey dumb old man, he’s done!” Yuri shouted over.

Viktor looked up and was quick on his feet to meet them. “Yuuri!” He looked at the splint and sighed. “Thank god it was just a sprain, how long will you have this on?” He took his other hand and kissed the knuckles. 

“A few days, but the doctor recommends I keep it on until I see her again so probably the entire week.” He frowned down at his wrist. 

“I'll take care of you, let’s go home!” Viktor happily proclaimed.

“Go back to the ice rink with Yurio.” Yuuri did not look amused.

“But Yuuri!” Viktor protested.

“It's just my wrist Viktor, I can still walk and do things, just a little awkwardly since it’s my dominant hand.” He moved his hand out of Viktor’s and gave a reassuring smile. “I'll be fine today.”

Viktor grew quiet a moment and then spoke, “Stay at my place at least until it heals?” 

“Viktor-”

“Pleaseee?” He batted his eyelashes. “I want to take care of you! Even if you can do this and that, you'll still have trouble with something sooner or later!” 

Yuuri sighed, he did have a point. He glanced back to Viktor who looked very hopeful for his response. “Okay.. only a couple of days though.” He agreed.

Viktor beamed and nodded. “Wonderful! Let's take you back to the apartment at least. Yurio, is that okay with you?” He looked to the teen who simply rolled his eyes and nodded. He obviously was still a bit concerned but refused to show it.

“It's settled then!” Viktor gently took Yuuri's hand in his. 

Yuuri smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. 

-

Okay Viktor was right, he had trouble doing certain things. Well not too much trouble it just took longer than he liked. It took him forever to chop vegetables for the stew and even cleaning them with one hand was a challenge. Why did everything require two hands? He gave up once Viktor got home and the man took over with a laugh.

He couldn't do any type of chores, even though he didn't have to, it was just a type of routine of his. He barely could put in the washing powder to the load of clothes until Viktor came and shooed him to the couch while he took care of anything he was struggling with. He was becoming increasingly frustrated.

“Viktor, I can pour myself a glass of water.” Yuuri snapped.

Viktor held up his hands in defense and left Yuuri to his own devices until he heard a clatter and water splash. He returned to the kitchen to see Yuuri now with a soaked shirt and pants and the empty pitcher on the floor.

“.. can you give me the mop?” Yuuri sniffed.

Night settled in and Yuuri realized that showering wasn't an option this time around. He filled the tub and took quite a while to get his clothes off until he managed to shakily climb in. He jerked as he almost slipped and his wrist hit the side of the tub. 

“Yuuri?!” Viktor burst in when he heard the shout. 

Yuuri had managed to sit down finally but his wrist throbbed on the rim of the tub. He whimpered and breathed as he waited for the pain to subdue. “I-I'm fine, I just smacked it against the tub.” He called over.

Oh.

Wait.

Yuuri squeaked once realizing Viktor was in the same room as him. He was fully naked and Viktor was there. They were dating, this would happen sooner or later.. But that thought did nothing but make his embarrassment worse. Viktor seemed to notice it finally and he quickly backed up, apologizing profusely and was out the door fast, the door slamming shut. 

Yuuri brought his non-injured hand to his face and leaned back. “Oh god, what’s wrong with me.. We soaked together in the hot springs for god’s sake..!” He whined. 

-

Viktor honestly didn’t want to come over as too much. But to watch Yuuri struggle with basic functions, it drove him mad. He knew Yuuri was becoming frustrated with himself and his situation. All night he had an annoyed look on his face from when he would sit down to when he was back on his feet. 

Now when he heard a sudden loud, painful shout from the bathroom, he couldn’t stop himself from running in. He was happy to see that Yuuri was okay, he really was. But now the imprint of his body was taunting his brain every second. Viktor groaned loudly into his hands once he was back on the couch, Makkachin at his side. 

“Makka, I’m such a pervert,” He reached down to pet the canine, “he’s injured and so upset with everything and here I am imagining him..” He sighed and leaned back, an arm tossed over his face.

Makkachin whined and climbed up to join him. 

“Okay.. okay...” Viktor moved his hand back on top of Makkachin’s head, “from now on, I’ll do my best to not act like an overbearing parent. I won’t coddle him, I’ll just.. Keep an ear out if he needs help..” He nodded to himself, a newfound determination burned inside him.

“V.. Viktor.” Yuuri’s timid call was almost hard to hear. At first he thought he was hearing things until he heard it again. Yuuri was calling for him? Panic flared in his chest before he quickly doused it in logic. Yuuri didn’t sound like he was in pain or in dire need of help, so maybe he wanted something simple. Did he run out of soap? 

Viktor stood up and headed to the bathroom. “Yuuri?” He called in, do you need something? The question wasn’t said but it was obvious. 

“I.. uh..,” Yuuri grew quiet and Viktor waited patiently, “.. I need.. help getting out the tub.” He finally said. 

Viktor smiled and placed his hand on the knob. “I’m coming in,” he called in and slowly pushed the door open to give Yuuri time to change his mind. Hearing no panicked protests, he stepped back into the warm room and gazed at his shy lover still in the tub. 

He gave him a soft smile and grabbed a towel from the rack. “Ready?” He held out his hand for him to grab. Yuuri looked up to him and away a second before taking the offered and slowly stood all thanks to Viktor’s strength than his own. He hummed a soft tune as he wrapped the towel around Yuuri’s body who stiffened a second and then relaxed.

“I asked you to help me get out, not dry me off.” Yuuri mumbled, but he didn’t sound angry, more so amused with a hint of exhaustion. 

“Aw, so I don’t get to carry you to the bedroom?” Viktor chuckled and leaned over to press a small kiss on his wet forehead. 

Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip and gazed up to Viktor a moment. “I don’t think you could carry me. I gained a couple of pound-- Ah, Viktor!” Yuuri squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up from the tub. 

“Are you trying to call me weak, Yuuri?” Viktor pouted at him as he placed him down on the bathroom mat. He didn’t remove his arms from around him. “I may not look like it, but I do exercise regularly with Yurio!”

“N-no, I just, uh meant, I--” Yuuri stammered until spotting the sparkle of mischief in the man’s eyes. “Oh, ha ha, very funny.” He sighed and pressed his forehead onto Viktor’s collar bone. “I just meant I got a tad bit heavier.. I need to go on more jogs instead of walking.” 

“Yuuri, remember what I said this morning?”

“Hmm..?” Yuuri peeked up at him. A lot of things had happened in the day so it was had to pinpoint what he was referring to. 

Viktor moved his arms from around Yuuri to firmly grab hold of his hips. He felt a slight softness, but nothing more. “You asked me if you were to get chubby again, would I still love you? That applies to now. Even if you gain a couple of pounds and get a bit softer, I wouldn’t care.” He gave him a fond smile. 

Yuuri flushed and looked away. 

“Viktor...”

“Hmmm?” Viktor pressed another kiss to his head.

“... you can.. carry me.. If you want to..” 

Viktor’s smile increased tenfold. 

“With pleasure, my dear Yuuri.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wants to sleepover!

Yuuri’s wrist healed in no time.

 

His time spent at the Nikiforov household felt more than just a week long. He had left by the fourth day as he said but still found himself dragged back every morning by Viktor. The man would come bright and early to check in.

 

“When can I spend the night Yuuri?” Viktor asked during yet another early visit.

 

“Um, you can but the couch isn’t very big..” Yuuri glanced at the small lump against the wall. It was a hand-me-down from his university friends, so it was more wear and tear than he would like it to be but comfortable enough to use over the years. He wondered if maybe he should start thinking about buying a new one.

 

“Or,” Viktor was behind him, arms around him and nose nuzzled into his neck, “we could share the bed?” He said it so innocently, Yuuri could sense no hidden meaning behind his words and yet his heart rammed hard against his chest. 

 

“I-I only have a .. single.. I don’t think..” Yuuri stammered. 

 

“We can fit!” Viktor grinned his usual heart-shaped smile.

 

Oh god, was it just  _ him _ thinking of something else besides sleeping? Was he really this bad?! He looked for any sort of excuse. He felt like if they stood there any longer that Viktor would suddenly gain the ability to read minds.

 

Makkachin, the beautiful soul, decided to make his presence known. With a loud bark did he jump onto the pair, sending them tumbling onto the floor. Yuuri was safe but Viktor’s back wasn’t. At this rate he was sure Viktor would get back pains once he was ‘old’. 

 

“Makkachin!” Yuuri sighed and ruffled the pup’s fluff in thanks. Makkachin returned with licks to his cheeks which brought forth giggles from the man. He had been so distracted that he forgot he was still on top of Viktor who made no noise but the slight squeeze around Yuuri’s waist reminded him he was there. “Ah, sorry Viktor! I’ll get up!”

 

Viktor instead tightened his grip and rolled them to their sides. He hummed and nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s nape and breathed softly. 

 

“Viktor..” Yuuri relaxed in the spooning. “We should get off the floor.”

 

“Just a little longer...” Viktor placed small kisses to his neck now. “Yuuri... are you nervous to be in the same bed as me..?” He knew the answer to his own question but wanted to hear it from the man. He could pick up the signs but sometimes he could sense something else from the man. 

 

Yuuri blushed and was eternally grateful his back was facing Viktor right now. “I..,” he knew lying would get him nowhere, “a.. A little..”

 

“Even though we shared a futon?” Viktor whispered.

 

Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut. “That was... before we got into a relationship.. N-now anything.. Is possible...?” He said it. He finally said it! He waited for Viktor to say something, anything, but the man was quiet. He felt a spark of panic laced with curiosity bubble in his belly and he shyly turned back to see Viktor’s expression. The Russian’s face was bright red. Redder than Yuuri had ever seen it before. Why though? It couldn’t be because of what Yuuri had said right? 

 

Viktor seem to finally notice he was being looked at. His eyes dilated and the blush worsened. 

 

Oh.

 

“R-Really?!” Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from saying. Viktor never... never thought of...  _ you know _ !? How flirty and suave he was, he thought maybe he was more experienced with this and could hold a calm head when something like this was brought up. But.. it was the complete opposite?! 

 

“I..” Viktor started. “I .. didn’t think you would think of that before me Yuuri..” He whispered, he even averted eye contact. It was like they had switched personalities! 

 

Yuuri couldn’t hide the shock he knew was showing so clearly on his face. Was he really this bad?! Viktor hadn't thought that far into the relationship and here he was thinking the man was ready to pounce at any second. Phichit would die once he learned about this.  _ I always knew you had a little pervy side in you, Yuuri!  _ He already wanted to curl up and die. 

 

“I-”

 

“If-”

 

They both stopped. Yuuri gave him the go ahead which Viktor cleared his throat and proceeded. “I think maybe we should wait a little longer before we act on that.” Viktor stated. 

 

The relief that plowed through Yuuri’s body was an amazing sensation. He shuffled to turn and face the nervous man and gave a small, thankful smile. “Y-yeah we should wait.” He agreed.

 

Viktor's own nervousness faded and smiled in return. “Okay.” He slowly brought his hand to Yuuri’s cheek and leaned close to kiss him softly. The kiss was accepted, or more so, greatly appreciated. Makkachin though didn't like to be left out. He hopped back onto them and licked at them both. 

 

Yuuri laughed and hugged onto the pooch. “Makkachin!” 

 

Viktor watched the scene with a fond smile. He could watch them forever. His lover and his best companion. He sighed happily and moved closer to pat Makkachin’s head and press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “So, about staying over?”

 

“O-oh right.” Yuuri had forgotten about that being the reason all this happened. “I guess it would be fine..” 

 

“Great! I’ll just pack an overnight bag!

 

-

 

“Viktor, that's more than an overnight bag.” He stared at the large suitcase that sat in his bedroom. Viktor gave him that innocent smile that he was sure was fake. “Viktor,” he narrowed his eyes, “I said you could sleep over.. But for how long did you think I meant..?”

 

Viktor hummed and tilted his head back to pretend to be lost in thought. “Well, I thought since Yuuri slept at my home for four days--”

 

“Viktor--”

 

“--We could recreate those blissful days here!” 

 

Yuuri sighed and his shoulders slumped. He couldn’t say he was surprised by his way of thinking, he was more surprised at himself for not realizing he’d try something like this. He wondered sometimes if he should find it annoying that he would do more than he was supposed to. Sometimes he did but other than that he enjoyed it. If Viktor didn’t take that extra step into Yuuri’s territory, they would never progress as much as they were now. He was thankful for it.

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri came out his thoughts to see Viktor had come up to him, eyebrows knitted in worry and guilt. “If you don’t want me to stay longer than tonight, it’s fine.” 

 

Yuuri squinted at the strange expression on his face. It was rare to see sometimes. “It’s fine Viktor, I’m not upset.” He gave a reassured smile, the action alone seemed to relax Viktor almost immediately.

 

“Oh good, I thought you would kick me out and keep Makkachin to yourself.” He mumbled, the playful tone had returned to his voice. 

 

Yuuri giggled and looked away. “Hmm, that does sound like a good idea..”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried and clung to the man who in turn laughed at his actions. “Don’t kick me out!” Viktor began to pepper kisses on the man’s neck as he spoke. “I can cook and clean and kiss you every morning and night.”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri squealed, of course he would attack his ticklish spot! 

 

“And I can wash your laundry-” 

 

“You don’t-- aaha.. do your own laundry!” Yuuri laughed and struggled against him. “V-Viktor! Ahaha..! S-Stop it!” 

 

Viktor placed a few more small kisses to his skin before pulling up to beam at the breathless man. “So, can I stay?” He batted his eyes for added effect. 

 

Yuuri breathed and lightly whacked Viktor’s arm. “No, get out.” He pouted and reached up to cover his neck in case of another tickle attack. He turned his attention to Makkachin who had come in the run at the sound of laughter. “Makkachin, you can sleep with me tonight.”

 

“Yuurii!” 

-

 

“And so Yuuri and I ran so fast, I thought my feet were going to fall off!”

 

“Wow! I never knew Yuuri would commit a crime!”

 

Yuuri almost spit out his tea when he returned to the living room to see Viktor on his laptop. After a bit of settling in, and keeping Viktor from going through his old stuff, they had decided on watching a bit of television until they could think of what to do with their day. He had left just to get something to drink and Phichit must have skype called him in that period of two minutes.

 

“W-what crime?!” Yuuri dashed over, slamming his cup down by the laptop. What were they talking about? Phichit and him had done so much during that one semester that he could barely remember everything. 

 

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor happily pecked his cheek once he sat down and smiled at his blushing lover, “Phichit was telling me about the time you assaulted a thug at a nightclub?”

 

Yuuri groaned, so that’s what they were talking about. “I-I didn’t assault him! I tripped and headbutted him by accident!.. And he wasn’t a thug! Phichit, stop changing the story facts!” He frowned at his friend who only laughed in response.

 

“But he looked like one!” Phichit said in his defense. “Gold chains, fancy suit, tons of rings, and remember those tattoos on his neck?!”

 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, he remembered none of that, Phichit’s wishful thinking was getting the better of him.

 

“Oh, speaking on clubs,” Viktor stepped in, “My friend Chris--”

 

Yuuri paled, oh no. “Viktor no!” He screamed.

 

“-sent me a photo of Yuuri on a stripper pole! I saw you in the background!” He had asked Yuuri multiple times what had happened. From the little information he gathered he determined that Yuuri indeed was not an ex-stripper, (“But with these moves, you could be a great one!” “Viktor!”) and that a lot of alcohol contributed to it.

 

“Oh! The infamous 21 birthday bash!” Phichit rubbed his chin and leaned back. “Ahhh it’s like it was yesterday. I thought, why not hit some bars? So we walked around and I pointed out this place called Eros! Turns out it was actually a strip club.” He giggled. “Yuuri tried to escape but I fought tooth and nail and we stayed. We got soooo many compliments and free drinks from the guys there.” 

 

Yuuri groaned at the memory. At first he had been extremely cautious of the drinks but after a while the heat, the atmosphere, and the intensity of it all drove his nerves insane that he began to gulp down drink by drink to calm down. 

 

It backfired.

 

“So after his 8th fireball, Yuuri just stood up and said ‘ _ Hey! I can do better than that! _ ’. Before I knew what was going on, he was on stage and becoming one with the pole. Yuuri made so much money that night!” Phichit then pouted. “Though we couldn’t keep it since Yuuri didn’t work there, had to give it all back..”

 

“Phichit, you took money.” Yuuri mumbled, he remembered the many twenties stuffed in the man’s sock that night.

 

“Only  _ some _ .” Phichit whined. “You worked hard for that money! We even got a new refrigerator with it! And you got job offers from the club!”

 

Viktor gasped and looked to Yuuri. “Did you?”

 

“No! I turned them down!” Yuuri quickly said before Viktor got any ideas. It took him months before they got the idea and stopped calling him for interviews.

 

“By the way, how is the bartending job going?” Phichit said with a large smirk.

 

Yuuri felt so betrayed.

 

“Bartending? Ah, you mean your weekend job you never tell me about?” Viktor looked between the two. 

 

“Yeah! It’s at Eros! He became friends with the owners’ kids at our college, crazy right? They took over and Yuuri being a sweetheart keeps going in to help them out.”

 

Viktor smiled and turned to Yuuri. “Yuurii-”

 

“Please don’t visit me at work!” Yuuri whined and covered his face. “It’s embarrassing!”

 

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor gently pried a hand from Yuuri’s face to hold and kiss it, “don’t worry..” He gave him a sweet smile which almost brought the man to tears. Viktor was understanding. He wasn’t going to come and see him working in a place full of semi-nude people and drunken idiots dry humping the bar counter. 

 

“Chris and I will just keep our distance and watch you from a safe location!”

 

“Noo!” Yuuri’s scream echoed along with Phichit’s laughter. 

 

-

 

How they had ended up at the skate rink, Yuuri didn’t know. Viktor had just announced he wanted to go somewhere with him and they were out the house in half an hour, Makkachin of course coming along. The pup sat next to the rink while the two men fastened on their skates.

 

“I’m pretty sure Yurio will be mad if he finds out you were here and didn’t call.” Yuuri commented as he stood up to follow Viktor onto the ice. 

 

“And that’s why we won’t let him know.” Viktor smiled and held out his hand for Yuuri to grab. Once he took it, Viktor tugged him about the rink. There was no fancy moves, jumps, or spins. Just simple skating the ice and enjoying the pleasantness. 

 

Correction, there were some jumps and spins. While Yuuri just skated along to get used to the ice, he found hands at his sides before he was suddenly lifted. He screeched his surprised and had a death grip on Viktor’s wrists.

 

“Don’t let go..! Don’t let go!” Yuuri cried.

 

“Haha, Yuuri don’t worry, I got you! Just don’t wigg-- Woah!” Viktor pretended to stumble but easily shifted weight back onto his feet and did a quick spin. 

 

“Viktor, this wasn’t funny! Put me down or so help me-!”

 

Viktor complied finally and released the man back onto the ice. Yuuri gave him a warning look and skated off. 

 

“Yuuri! I’m sorry!” Viktor called after, though it was obvious he was still amused by what transpired. Yuuri huffed at him and did his rounds, purposely moving faster or slowing down whenever Viktor got close enough to match his speed.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Yuuriii!”

 

Yuuri retained his pout for the several minutes that passed, not replying to Viktor’s whines of attention. 

 

Viktor came to a halt and watched his boyfriend make another round. He really was being totally ignored for his little stunt. His shoulders slumped. He thought a little fun would add to the experience but it had only soured the moment. He sighed softly and turned to lean against the rink barriers, eyeing the empty bleachers. He had been here so many times with Yurio that everything was so familiar to him and yet everything looked so strange now that he was on the ice for fun. He looked over to Makkachin who napped peacefully by the bench where their items sat.

 

“Oof..!” Viktor looked behind him when he felt Yuuri collide into him gently, his arms wove around his waist, his face hidden in his shoulder. 

 

“Yuuri..?” He brought a hand up to touch on of his at his waist. 

 

“.. sorry..” Yuuri mumbled.

 

Viktor smiled and chuckled, the laugh made Yuuri look up to give a small glare. “Ah sorry sorry, it’s just you shouldn’t apologize, Yuuri. I shouldn’t have scared you like that. I’m the one who is sorry.” He said, eyes softened to relay his true emotions.

 

“.. I know, I was just... that was embarrassing... and I  _ squeaked _ , Viktor.” He whined and hid his face once more from shame. “I’m a grown man.! I shouldn’t be making sounds like that-- Viktor, don’t laugh!” 

 

Viktor couldn’t help it, his body was shaking with laughter. So that’s what he had been really upset over? A small noise like that? He turned around and cupped Yuuri’s blushing cheeks, he couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again and again.

 

“Yuuri, you drive me crazy..!” He gave him a fond smile after the millionth kiss. 

“Huh, Viktor?” Yuuri took a second to catch his breath from the last kiss. 

 

“Ahh I love you so much.” Viktor pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri blushed and forced his eyes down but couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his lips from the proclamation. “Let’s.. go back to skating, okay?” He slid his hands into Viktor’s and stepped back, tugging the man with him. 

 

Viktor smiled and followed in suit. 

 

Yuuri watched Viktor, he could see the fondness in his eyes, his love for the ice. He was sure he missed it sometimes. Even if he was act the rink daily, he was off ice and watching Yuri make his progression for the fast approaching competitions. Yuuri pulled away from Viktor and came to a halt, arms crossed. Viktor stopped as well, looking back to him puzzled.

 

“Skate for me, Viktor.” He said.

 

“Huh?” Viktor blinked.

 

“Skate the old Viktor Nikiforov way. I want to see it.” Yuuri smiled and slide backwards until he felt his back make contact with the rink barriers. He could see the light of realization flick in his eyes and then Viktor moved to the center of the rink. A lone moment he didn’t budge, Yuuri grew worried and almost called out until the man began to move.

 

Yuuri watched in absolute amazement. Each movement he did was of pure grace, emotions poured out for the invisible audience to suck in. Each step, each jump,  _ each spin _ was part of a story, an emotional story that squeezed Yuuri’s heart. 

 

And then it was over. Viktor was taking a moment to catch his breath, it was obvious he hadn’t done so much in so long. He skated over to Yuuri and couldn’t stop himself from throwing his arms around him and hugging him close.

 

“Viktor, that was amazing!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

“Was it? I’m sure I messed up a few of the steps.. And my jump was a bit off--” He rambled over the mistakes that Yuuri hadn’t noticed at all. Before he could continue, Yuuri cupped his cheeks and squished them. “Woori?” He couldn’t speak properly. 

 

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “Viktor, even if you messed up a few steps.. It was honestly beautiful.” He released his cheeks and reached up to brush Viktor’s bangs back into place. “It’s really inspirational.. I can see why Yurio came to you.”

 

Viktor couldn’t stop the tears that slipped down his face at that point. He didn’t know why Yuuri’s words affected him so much but they did. He watched Yuuri panic from the sight and let out a watery laugh. He leaned down to kiss him a quick moment. 

 

“Yuuri, what have I done to deserve someone like you?” He whispered.

 

Yuuri blushed and smiled. “I ask myself the same thing every day.” He teased, gently bopping Viktor on the nose as he sailed backwards on his skates. 

 

“Yuuri! We were having such a romantic moment!” Viktor called after but his smile only widened. Gods, he was so in love with him.

 

-

 

Yuuri never slept in the same bed as Viktor, he always took the couch. It was safe to say he was shy about it. He was happy that Viktor respected that for so long. 

 

Now they laid side by side in Yuuri’s tiny bed. So tiny that there was no room to give either space. The warmth of Viktor’s back against his felt nice though, comfortable really. He could feel him breathe in and out, the low rumbles of his voice when he spoke in whispers, the slight shifts he made.

 

“Yuuri..?”

 

“Hm..?” Yuuri stifled a yawn.

 

“I forgot to kiss you goodnight.” 

 

Yuuri rubbed his eyes as he felt Viktor shift next to him. He turned to find himself face to face with him now. “Huh.. you did earlier though.” He was sure he hadn’t imagined that.They had finished their individual showers and Viktor had kissed him as soon as they were in their pajamas.

 

Viktor smiled sheepishly. “Then, can I do it again?”

 

Yuuri blinked faintly until understanding what he truly meant. A kiss in bed? He didn’t know why something that sound so simple as that made his face feel like it was on fire. They had kissed many times, but one in bed just felt so much more intimate in a way.

 

“Can I..?” Viktor parroted.

 

Yuuri averted eye contact, he focused on Viktor’s chest that moved in and out evenly. “I.. yes.” He nodded. “That’s fine..” 

 

Viktor breathed and leaned down to first press a small kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri flinched in surprise and tilted his head up, their eyes connected once more. This time though he did not look away. A type of magnetic force drew them together until their lips met. Sweet and soft, like many of their kisses were, but it felt so much more different. 

 

It ended just as soon as it started, their lips parted ever so slightly. Viktor’s eyes glowed, soft and fond. Yuuri swallowed and hesitated a moment before he placed cup Viktor’s cheek to kiss him once more. The slight surprise noise from the man was amusing to him, he almost wanted to laugh until Viktor’s arms wove around him. 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “what are you doing?”

 

Yuuri chuckled and tilted his head, forehead pressed against forehead. “I don’t know.. You make me act unexpectedly a lot..”

 

Viktor let out a soft sigh, his eyes falling closed. Yuuri moved his hand slowly up Viktor’s strong jaw and to his hair. He stroked his fingers through the soft locks. He could feel Viktor relaxing more under his hand. 

 

“Yuuri..” Viktor mumbled something after that Yuuri couldn’t catch.

 

“Hm..?” Yuuri gently scratched the top of Viktor’s head, the man letting out another content sigh.

 

“Marry me..” Viktor mumbled.

 

Yuuri laughed softly and closed his eyes, “Go to sleep Viktor..” The soft snores though were enough to tell that his comment was unnecessary. He had fallen asleep right after his drowsy nonsense. He slid his arm to hug onto the man, he nuzzled closer with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not responding to comments, I've been so busy. I just want to say I read them all and thank you all for your wonderful comments! ; w ; I'm so happy you enjoy this story and I hope it makes your day/night a little better!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one beach episode

August brought a strong heat wave. Yuuri could feel sweat sliding down his back as the sun slipped through his thin clothes easily. He never was a summer person, more so the Fall type. Spring was nice though back home, he loved to walk and explore his own to see the budding of the cherry blossoms and relax by his little place just below the famous ninja castle his town was known for. 

 

But summers, he could live without them.

 

“Yuuri, I think I’m dying.” Viktor groaned.

 

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

 

Viktor’s air conditioner had decided to die suddenly the night before. They had called in a repairman who placed Viktor on the top of his list once he got the ordered pieces in. Viktor had thought to just buy a brand new AC but Yuuri stepped in. 

 

“Don’t waste your money Viktor, he said a few cords burnt out, it’s still useful.” Yuuri said.

 

“But it makes no sense still, what if something else happens? A brand new one at least has more years on it.” Viktor argued, the repairman said nothing as he watched the couple talk it out. 

 

“If it’s possible for something to be fixed, let it be fixed.” Yuuri crossed his arms, standing firm on his decision.

 

“Yuuri, you’re so frugal.” That was Viktor’s way of saying he gave up and would wait for the repairs. 

 

The repairman in turn chuckled and jointed down the spare pieces and total price. “You got a tough cookie on your hands, Mr. Nikiforov.” The man said and finished his tally of the finalized cost. “Don’t worry though, my wife is the same. She saves me quite a lot of money in the long run, so best to keep listening to your husband there. Anyway, the cost-” He continued on.

 

Yuuri, successfully this time, managed to hold in a embarrassing noise at being deemed Viktor’s ‘husband’. That had been happening a lot lately. Whenever they were out doing anything remotely domestic they would receive compliments on being ‘such a cute pair’ or even ‘I can’t wait to get married and be as cute as they are’. 

 

Viktor on the other hand would smile for hours, like he had won the lottery twice in a row. Like right now. 

 

“Wow, that’s it? So cheap! And it really will keep working as good as new?” Viktor marveled at the cost, “okay Yuuri, you were right this time.” He smiled over to his partner who mumbled a ‘of course I was right’ but refused to speak any further or louder, the obvious embarrassment hadn’t washed away yet.

 

After a quick breakdown on how long it would take until they were returned blissful cool air, Yuuri left and returned with his trusty, old box fan. Though ownership was taken by Makkachin, the pup claiming a permanent spot to cool off and finally nap in relief which left Yuuri and Viktor to the ceiling fan which did nothing.

 

“Yuuri.. I think your phone is vibrating.” Viktor mumbled, too tired to move from his spot on the couch, he had managed to find a cool spot.

 

Yuuri, lying on the floor, looked to his side to see it indeed was his phone vibrating. With a weak struggle did he manage to grab it, “hello?” He blinked tiredly.

 

“You sound like death.” Ah, it was Yuri. 

 

“Hi Yurio, what’s up?” He turned on his side and sighed happily when he felt a bit of the cool air from the fan. Makkachin had shifted a bit to present a least a bit of air for him. 

 

“Do you.. Wanna go to the beach..?” Yuri awkwardly asked, it sound like he wasn’t even sure what he said himself.

 

Yuuri blinked. The beach? That sounded so nice. The cold water, the refreshing drinks, the umbrellas to lie under and sleep in the shade, the cool breezes of the water. That would be absolute paradise right now.

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ .” Yuuri pulled himself to sit up, “that’s the best idea ever, Yurio!”

 

“Of course it is, I thought it up.” Yuri snorted but it was obvious he was thrilled by Yuuri’s excited response. “Oh, I guess you can bring Viktor and Makkachin,” he snorted, “don’t know why I said that, he’d find out and be at the beach before we got there.”

 

Yuuri laughed and could imagine that too. 

 

“Did Yurio say something about me again?” Viktor whined, he was used to being the butt of Yuri’s jokes at this point. 

 

Yuuri tossed Viktor a reassuring smile and turned his attention back to his conversation, “When do you want to go Yurio?”

 

“I gotta go with grandpa to his doctor’s appointment now but we can meet up at the station at 10?” Yuri suggested.  

 

Yuuri checked his phone clock, he was surprised it was just hitting 7:45, time really did move at snail’s pace when it came to the heat. “Ten sounds good, we’ll see you there!” He said his goodbyes and hung up. He took a deep breath before shuffling himself over to the couch and up on his knees. 

 

Viktor blinked at Yuuri when he appeared and smiled, “oh what’s this? Have you come to whisk me away somewhere?” He beamed at his beloved who smiled fondly in returned. 

 

“Yurio invited us to the beach.” Yuuri reached up to brush some of Viktor’s bangs that stuck to his forehead. “Well he invited me, but knew you’d tag along.” He laughed. 

 

“Ah the beach, that sounds wonderful!” Viktor slowly pulled himself up and offered a hand to Yuuri to help him sit next to him. “A nice dip in the cool waters will revive me plenty. I need to find out where I put my swim trunks.”

 

“Same, I might have to do a bit of digging.” Yuuri thought back to where he had last abandoned the shorts.

 

Viktor’s throat suddenly became as dry as the savannah. He had almost forgotten he would see Yuuri in his swimwear. The thought almost made him topple over. If the mental image made him this way, how would the real deal make him?!

 

=

 

Viktor clutched onto Yuri’s shoulder for support.

 

“Gross, don’t cling on me!” Yuri flailed though it did him no good. 

 

Viktor’s eyes were locked on Yuuri who undid Makkachin’s leash. They had each separately went to the changing room, someone had to stay behind and watch over Makkachin, and Yuuri had been the last to the return. His shorts fit him well, too well. He wore a thin T-shirt that blocked any further view of anything else but it added to his cute charm.

 

Yuuri smiled at Makkachin once he was freed from his leash and watched the pup hop around excitedly. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” He gestured over to the men.

 

It wasn’t has packed as he thought but realizing it was a weekday, Tuesday to be more specific, most were either in school or work. They arrived at a good location to set up. A borrowed beach umbrella was placed up first followed by a large blanket. 

 

Viktor sat down and sighed in relief at the protection of the umbrella. He checked his skin to see it was already light pink from the sun. 

 

“Ah I forgot to put on sunscreen.” He reached for his bag to get out the spray and began to coat his skin in the substance.

 

“Hey Katsudon, let’s go get some bodyboards.” Yuri pointed towards a small shack where several people were coming out with swimming gear - surf boards, bodyboards, even scuba diving equipment. 

 

“Yurio, put some sunscreen on first!” Viktor waved the bottle at him who in return gave him a warning growl to not touch him. “We don’t want you getting any nasty burns, especially when the Grand Prix is in three weeks!”

 

“I don’t want any.” Yuri hissed.

 

“You should put some on Yurio, I’ve gotten sunburn before and it was awful.” Yuuri placed his glasses securely in the side pocket of his bag, no way did he want to risk losing them if they were heading to open water. 

 

“I don’t want it!” Yuri shouted again.

 

Yuuri and Viktor sighed in unison, he was so stubborn.

 

Yuuri took the bottle from Viktor and calmly forced Yuri down in front of him. He ignored the stunned cursing that came from the teen and began to spray the sunscreen. Yuri squeaked at the cold sensation until Yuuri’s warm hand came to rub it properly into the teen’s skin. 

 

“Yuuri, do me next!” Viktor crawled over, a hopeful smile on his face.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “You have enough on Viktor.” He returned his attention back onto Yuri who had fallen giving up protesting and sat back until Yuuri finally finished up. “There we go, you’re set!” He smiled while Yuri simply rolled his eyes and stood.

 

“Let’s go now!” Yuri stomped his foot impatiently onto the sand.

 

“Wait, Yuuri needs some too.” Viktor snatched the bottle from Yuuri’s hand and got to work before Yuuri could protest. 

 

“V-Viktor, I can do it myself.” Yuuri stammered as he felt Viktor’s warm hand slide down his shoulder and to his lower back. He shivered at the sensation, it was both ticklish and sensual in a way somehow. 

 

Viktor hummed as he continued to smear on the lotion, “Almost done with the back!” He then slipped his hands to the front. “And now we go here-”

 

“AH!” Yuuri flailed, his elbow accidentally hitting Viktor.

 

Yuri watched as Viktor fell backwards and Yuuri hugged himself from anymore surprised touches. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the sight. Viktor was groaning in pain while Yuuri realized what he had done and went to check on him for any damage.

 

“That’s what you get, pervert!” Yuri snorted.

 

“Viktor, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?!” Yuuri asked in concern.

 

Viktor touched his sore nose and was happy to see no blood. “I’m fine.. Everything is okay.” He smiled weakly and pulled himself up carefully. “Wow Yuuri, you have a tough elbow, are you sure you secretly weren’t a boxer once upon a time?”

 

Yuuri sighed, happy that Viktor’s old humor was still there, he really was okay. “I’m pretty sure ballet isn’t considered boxing,” he responded and picked up the forgotten spray bottle, “I’ll finish the rest, you can relax Viktor.”

 

“But!” Viktor protested.

 

“No buts.” Yuuri frowned.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and waited impatiently until the Japanese man finished applying the lotion. Once proclaiming he was finished did Yuri grab Yuuri’s wrist and drag him along. He didn’t want Viktor to start up another conversation. 

 

Viktor pouted as he watched the two leave and laid back down on the blanket. Makkachin moved over to lick at Viktor’s face excitedly, wagging his tail for some attention. 

 

“Makkachin,” he ruffled his fur, “at least you didn’t leave me.” He cooed and kissed the pup’s forehead.

 

=

 

Viktor was extremely amused by the sight in front of him. He had assumed the two would have trouble bodyboarding and he was right. Yuri put up a tough front and acted as if he knew everything while Yuuri was obvious enough.

 

Yuuri fell off the board as a wave came and attacked him. Yuri followed in suit only a few seconds later. Viktor chuckled and pulled on his sunglasses as he climbed from his cool shade and into the intense heat. It didn’t take long to make it to the border of sand and water. He watched the two make their way out the water.

 

“You guys were amazing, breathtaking, wow factor!” Viktor shot out empty compliment after compliment to rile them up a bit. 

 

“Shut up.” Yuri scoffed and spit out some of the salty water.

 

Yuuri sighed as he plopped down next to Viktor, clutching the bodyboard. “Why does it look so easy.” He mumbled. He had assumed surfing would be the extreme difficult but bodyboards required more than he thought they did.

 

“Now now, I’m sure it’s not that hard.” Viktor smiled to the two who gave annoyed glares in his direction.

 

“Here, you try it then!” Yuri snapped and shoved his board at Viktor. “Do it!”

 

Viktor grunted lightly and clutched the board. “Hmm.. but I don’t want to get my hair wet.”

 

“Do it!” Yuri shoved him to the water, ignoring any further protests from the older man. 

 

The two watched Viktor make his way through the water until he made it waist deep and grabbed hold of the board.

 

“I bet you ten bucks he'll give up and complain about something getting stuck in his hair.” Yuri rolled his eyes at the imaginary Viktor in his mind just making up excuse after excuse to get out of proving he was bad at the sport. 

 

Yuuri simply laughed in response. “Ah, he caught a wave..” he watched curiously, though deep down he agreed with Yuri that Viktor would fail at it. He may be grateful on frozen water but there was no way he could conquer moving water just as easily. 

 

.. wait, what.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Yuuri murmured as he watched Viktor effortlessly move through the water with the board. He was sure if it were big enough the man would climb on and use it as a surfboard to show off even more than he was!

 

Spectators on the sands and some in the water watched and let out loud cheers of delight at the sight of the handsome man maneuvering the water. Yuuri was sure he could almost see floating hearts fluttering around some of the dazed watchers, it felt like he was watching an anime almost. 

 

“I hate him so damn much.” Yuri spat and looked away from the sight. He should have known better, of course that idiot would be good at something as unexpected as this. He lived to surprise people after all. 

 

Makkachin barked at Yuuri’s side and pawed at his kneecap as if trying to comfort him. Yuuri sighed and gave Makkachin his well deserved pet. The three watched Viktor make his way out the water and flick his head back, his hair seem to shine in the sun. 

 

“I guess I am sort of rusty, hm?” He leaned down to smile at the two only to get a splash of water in his face. Yuri stared shock a second before snorting and looked to Yuuri, the culprit, who had his hands together and ready to squirt out another shot of water. 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, he looked so betrayed. 

 

Yuuri arched a brow, already taking aim. Viktor backed up in fear of another shot only to stumble and fall backwards into the water. There was a brief silence until Yuri and Yuuri laughed mostly from the shock of it all and how funny Viktor had looked going down. 

 

Viktor let out a sigh and sat up slowly. “Ha ha, very funny.” He pouted but a smile made its way to the surface at the sight of his boyfriend and his pupil seemingly getting along. If he had to be the butt of the joke for a bit, he didn’t mind.

 

“So my darlings, what should we do next?” Viktor pulled his sunglasses to sit on his head and stood. He offered a hand to both, Yuuri taking one hand while Yuri ignored it and stood up on his own.

 

“Maybe a nice walk across the beach?” He beamed to Yuuri who flushed at the obvious indication of spending alone time together.

 

“Ew no,” Yuri chopped Viktor’s hand to make him release Yuuri’s hand and glared up at him, “I didn’t ask you guys come here to just ditch me and make out somewhere!” He crossed his arms sternly against his chest.

 

Yuuri cleared his throat and nodded, giving Viktor an apologetic smile. “How about,” he looked around and his eyes fell on Makkachin who was being cooed at by a few girls, he frowned as his eyebrows knitted in worry. They weren’t doing anything wrong but he couldn’t stop the sense of protection over the sweet pup. 

 

Viktor noticed and quickly made a beeline over. The girls looked surprised and gushed over Makkachin though their eyes were mostly focused on the handsome man in front of him. Yuri rolled his eyes at the scene and glanced to Yuuri to ask if he wanted to ditch the guy. He could see the obvious flicker of annoyance going on in his face before he made his way to the scene. Yuri had to admit he was a bit surprised, he never thought of the older man being the possessive type. 

 

“Viktor, how about we go look at the volleyball games going on?” Yuuri gave a friendly smile to the group, not wanting to fully ignore them and come off as rude. Makkachin perked at his arrival and made his way over to Yuuri’s side, nuzzling against him until he got the head pet he was hoping for. 

 

“Oh volleyball?” One girl perked, “we’re actually about to start a game. We were looking for some people to play against..” She eyed the two and then Yuri who had finally walked over to see if they were done with the conversations yet. 

 

Viktor smiled at the idea. “That sounds fun! We should play!” He glanced to his companions, both looked obviously uninterested. “Come on you two! Let’s at least give it a try!” He patted both their shoulders and grinned back to the girls. 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. No way were they actually going to go up against these girls. They didn’t look like much competition. 

 

=

 

Yuri regretted his thoughts from earlier once he almost lost his arm from a strong throw from one of the petite girls. 

 

“Oh we’re on a volleyball team by the way,” one laughed, “we’re going to the nationals next week!” 

 

The friendly competition went straight to full on competition mode. Viktor never knew Yuuri would be the competitive type and it.. Scared him a bit. He knew Yuri would be a problem but both of them? He could see flames almost radiating from the two bodies as they prepared for the tosses and returns. So far they had gotten a decent score, making it to a tie breaker. One point would bring forth the winner.

 

Viktor mostly ducked and dodged the powerful blows while the others went for the ball and sent them flying. It felt more he was on a war zone trying to dodge bullets than a rubber ball meant for friendly entertainment purposes. 

 

“Viktor, get your ass in the game!” Yuri snapped and smacked the ball in his direction since he was closest to the net. 

 

Viktor stumbled a bit but managed to give a nice hit to the ball.. Sending it over his head and onto their field. 

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri groaned and hung his head in defeat as the girls cheered at their victory. 

 

Yuri grabbed the ball and tossed it at Viktor’s head, narrowly missing. “Damn it old man, we were so close!” He glanced to Yuuri, “I told you we should have put Makkachin in instead!” He pointed over to the pup who had been having a ball just racing back and forth by the field. 

 

“Now now, it was just a friendly little game.” Viktor laughed off the loss easily. 

 

Yuri looked ready to drown him. He turned back to the girls, “another round!” He shouted and stomped his way over to the net to grab hold. 

 

“Another?!” Viktor exclaimed, “but I wanted to walk alongside the beach with Y--”

 

“One more round, please.” Yuuri asked politely at Yuri’s side, Viktor had long been forgotten.

 

Three matches and they had lost them both. The only reason the game had stopped was because the girls were told to unwind for the day, not practice until they turned blue in the face. Keeping the promise they made to their captain and the guys respecting it, they bid their farewells.

Yuuri waved as the girls departed and turned his attention onto the others. Yuri was grumbling about the losses but it was obvious he had enjoyed himself plenty. 

 

“We played a lot, we should get drinks.” Yuuri offered and turned to Viktor, “what should--” He blinked at the sight of the man sulking. His arms were crossed and his lips were puffed in a full blown pout. “Viktor..?”

 

Viktor glanced to him a second and then away, still pouting.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re too old to be pouting.”

 

“Viktor what’s wrong?” Yuuri arched a brow. They had been having so much fun and now he looked so betrayed.

 

Viktor sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, “I will never woo you by volleyball.” He mumbled. His skills weren’t.. Good at all. Halfway through the games Yuuri had honestly forgotten all about him and focused on the ball and Yuri’s tosses.

 

Yuuri gave a reassuring smile and stepped closer to Viktor, “Viktor, you  _ woo _ me every day without trying. It’s nice to see you bad at some things.. It makes me feel a bit closer to you in a way.” He chuckled and flashed him a brighter smile.

 

Viktor looked stunned before his own smile rose to his lips, Yuuri’s happiness was always very contagious. “Oh Yuuri..!” He lunged himself at the other, nuzzling happily against him. 

 

“Oh my god,” Yuri groaned at the side and glanced down to Makkachin who barked at the scene. “next time, I’m trapping your owner in the changing room.”

 

“Yuuri, I can wait any longer, let’s get married.” Viktor cooed.

 

“Eh?!” Yuuri squeaked, his face now a dark red.

 

“We can have a summer wedding! Or do you prefer the Fall? That works just as fine.” Viktor rambled.

 

“V-Viktor, we’re not getting married!” Yuuri exclaimed and waved his hands wildly. “It’s too soon! I don’t even know your family that well or your friends and and uh--”

 

“Oh I can arrange for that easily. They’d be here within the week.” Viktor winked. 

 

“Viktor, don’t!” Yuuri protested.

 

Yuri couldn’t believe he was witnessing this stupidity with his own eyes.

 

“Aw but Yuuri.” Viktor pouted and at this point it was obvious he was teasing him. Marriage? After dating for only half a year? That would be ridiculous! It took time for something as huge as marriage to be brought up. Maybe one da--

 

“A-At least wait until I meet your family!” Yuuri stammered. 

 

Viktor grew quiet.

 

Yuri stared.

 

Makkachin tilted his head.

 

The silence loomed on until Yuuri made a ‘oh’ noise, he had seemed to realize it was Viktor’s teasing at work again and he had taken him seriously. The man now resembled the color of a lobster, Yuri almost wondered if he was actually sunburned.

 

“Yuuri..!” Viktor choked back a sob, a hand placed over his heart.

 

“Oh no..” Yuuri covered his face.

 

“I’ll invite my family this weekend! It will be wonderful!” Viktor squealed and turned to head back to the blanket and bags, “I’ll call them now!”

 

“Viktor, wait..!” Yuuri tried to stop him but too no avail.

 

“You’re fucked.” Yuri snickered, this was now way too funny. 

 

“I know.” Yuuri fell to his knees and hands in the sand, he was royally fucked indeed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking a while, that writer's block really has gotten me. Sadly work has been getting more busy too and my surgery date is getting closer so I'm in a rush with most stuff now. But thankful I already have an idea for chapter 14! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ; w ;


End file.
